La Vida Que Preferi
by PrincesaDeNeptuno
Summary: Un viejo enemigo y una nueva batallas. Viejos conocidos se uniran por un solo proposito.
1. Chapter 1

^ Capitulo 1 ^

Las 5 chicas se encuentran en sus respectivas habitaciones estudiando para el día siguiente aunque no haya exámenes la universidad es algo difícil de llevar.  
Serena mira de vez en cuando su teléfono móvil esperando su llamada diaria.  
El destino se apiada de ella y el aparato empieza a sonar.  
-Darien!- grita entusiasmada.  
-Serena, podrías no gritar tanto?- le dice a modo de saludo- Como estas? Como te fue?. La rubia prefiere omitir esas palabras que acaba de escuchar.  
-ay! Darien! Bien espectacular!,-empieza hablar- hoy tuve clases hasta mitad de mañana y tuve tiempo y fui al Crown, Andrew te manda saludos y espera tu llamada-  
- que bueno- responde él.  
- Darien pone entusiasmo a la conversación- dice cansada- a ti como te fue?  
-Bien ahora empecé unas practicas luego de clases así que estoy mas ocupado- responde- no se si tendré tiempo para llamar seguido.  
-Sabes? Uno cuando quiere a alguien busca tiempo donde sea Darien- dice Serena un poco triste.  
-No Serena no pienses mal- dice contrariado- solo que estoy ocupado-  
-Deja Darien no te preocupes por mi, siempre serás así y yo no puedo cambiar tu forma de ser- Tristemente.  
-No pienses así acá llevo una vida ocupada no estoy para tonterías- dice sin medir sus palabras.-  
-No te hagas drama Darien tu siempre llevas una existencia mas interesante tanto como en las demás personas y como en la gente que te ama. Y no me quedara otra mas que entenderte. Te dejo mi Darien seguro debes estar muy ocupado y yo te robo tiempo valioso-  
-Pero Sere..- no alcanza a decir mas, en la otra linea han cortado.  
Serena ya no es la misma de antes ya no llora por trivialidad es solo se entristece y sigue su ritmo de vida habitual. Si él no tiempo para llamar no le importara, aprendió a vivir sin depender de nadie emocionalmente dada la actitud habitual de Darien mas aun cuando el regreso a sin importarle la opinión de ella ni el anillo de compromiso que lleva hace 3 años.  
Ve lejano el sueño que Darien algún día le proponga casamiento pero jamás lo descarta solo espera. " Tiempo al tiempo" se dice como consuelo. "Por ahora concentra te en tus estudios y en convertirte en una buena princesa"... Sabe que en algún momento se casara por el futuro Tokio De Cristal y a veces se pregunta si Darien esta con ella porque la ama o por la misión que tienen juntos como futuros Reyes... Es todo un lío.  
Tan metida esta en sus pensamiento que no escucha el timbre.  
Oye que golpean a su puerta.  
Adelante- dice la rubia.  
-Serena es mejor que vengas a la sala, tenemos visitas demasiado importantes- dice Rei con preocupación-  
-Ahí voy-  
- Mientras aviso a las demás- dice Rei saliendo  
"Quien podrá ser tan tarde?" Se cuestiona.  
Cuando sale a sala no puede creer lo que ve. No sabe si reír o llorar esas visitas no solo se presentan para saludar algo ah ocurrido...  
Mete su mano en el bolsillo y toca su broche de transformación la tranquilidad que él le conforta le da fuerzas para recibir a sus invitadas.

Las 5 chicas se quedaron mirando sorprendidas a sus visitas.  
La cara de Serena reflejaba diferentes emociones.  
-Cabeza de Bombón, no me vas a saludar?- dijo Haruka.  
-Como Crees?- Dijo la rubia de coletas y corrió a saludar.  
-Como esta Princesa?- Replicó Michiru.  
-Que gusto verla- decía Setsuna.  
-Princesa- dijo humildemente Hotaru.  
-Que Alegría volver a verlas amigas- dice con sincera alegría Serena.  
-Hola chicas- Rei  
-Pasen por favor- Secunda Amy.  
-Les preparare café- apresura Lita.  
- Es un gusto verlas a todas!, Haruka que bien te ves- guiñandole el ojo-  
Todas ríen antes las ocurrencias de Mina.  
Luego de ponerse al día, Setsuna mira a Serena y le habla:  
-Como a supuesto su cara al vernos- dice con una cálida sonrisa- no estamos aquí solo para saludarles- su semblante se pone serio- La puerta del Tiempo se ha cerrado y solo eso ocurre cuando hay un enemigo en potencia que pone en riesgo su futuro como reina y gran Soberana- dice.  
-Lo imagine- Serena.  
-En mi espejo pude ver a la causante de todo esto, se llama Apolonia y ah nacido gracias a un espíritu malvado que junto en ella la belleza de Esmeralda, los poderes del Caos, la Maldad de Diamante y los guerreros de la Reina Beryl.  
Serena palidece al escuchar " El Caos", una vez lo derrotó. Pero seria capaz de hacerlo otra vez?. Luego de esa batalla ella quedo muy débil y no sabe si sus poderes lograran ayudarla.  
Se mantuvo en silencio.  
La Primera en hablar fue Amy:  
-No puede ser, justo en este momento que todo esta bien y por fin podemos ser normales?  
-Es cierto ya estoy cansada de esto- Dijo Rei.  
-Quiero tener una vida como la gente normal- dijo tristemente Lita.  
Estas palabras le dolieron a Serena. Mina vio su semblante y dijo con energía:  
_ Yo estoy contigo amiga. A donde te lleven las circunstancias yo te protegere_ respondió asombrando a mas de una por la madurez de sus palabras.  
Haruka se levanto y miro a través de la ventana. Con sus manos en los bolsillos sin girarse replicó:  
-Las Princesa nos necesita, ella es nuestra soberana, es nuestro deber velar por ella- respondió molesto- y el que no quiera hacerlo debe dejar sus plumas sobre la mesa y abandonar esta reunión y las próximas.  
-Sino queda otra la defenderemos- concluyo Rei molesta por las palabras de Haruka.  
Reino el silencio. Serena lo rompió.  
- Esta pelea a de ser el doble de difícil, las que ayuden deben hacerlo con su cuerpo y alma, porque no serviría de nada que sus pensamientos y actitudes no están sincronizados. Por hoy lo pensaran si quieren acompañarme y mañana me tendrán una respuesta- dijo fríamente mirando a las 3 -  
-Cabeza de bombón- dijo la rubia pelicorto- es decir, futura Neo Reina, si es necesario daré mi vida, sin importar lo que me toque sea cielo o infierno mi ultima morada,mi vida le pertenece.  
Las Sailor Outers y Mina se inclinaron ante ellas jurando lealtad incondicional.  
Rei, Amy , Lita, observaron la escena y solo un pensamiento atravesó su mente, ya sabían cual seria su respuesta para el día siguiente.  
-Mañana nos reuniremos aquí las 5 de la tarde y me comunicaran su decisión- dijo contrariada Serena.  
Jamás pensó que sus íntimas amigas hubieran dicho esas palabras de disconformidad de su vida de guerrera, pero si querían "Libertad" ella con gusto se las dará. Las lealtad de las otras chicas la dejo abrumada y no se dijo nada mas.  
Las outers se retiraron prometiendo volver con novedades.  
Un aire de tensión se respiraba en el departamento, sin decir mas todas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones seria una noche de larga para ellas, su futuro dependía de sus decisiones y actos de ahora en mas.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena no durmió en toda la noche, le preocupaban tantas cosas.  
Primero: sus amigas se unirían? Entendía su punto de vista, desde que Luna les despertó los recuerdos con la aparición del 2do enemigo, recordó a una Rei disconforme con la situación y a una Lita tratando de persuadirla diciéndole que recordara su misión en esta tierra; pero todo había cambiado.  
Sonrió pensando en Mina, ella era tan incondicional, no podía pedir mas de su amistad cumplía todos los requisitos de una gran amiga.  
Le ponía contenta saber de Haruka y las demás pero sabia que su venida era por que la situación es grave.  
-Quien seria Apolonia?-  
-Que es lo que quiere de ella o de la Tierra?- se preguntaba mirando la luna a través de su ventana  
."Debería comunicarle a Darien de inmediato. Él dejaría sus estudios? Para venir a la batalla?".  
Lo dudaba y si las chicas no se unían debería buscar otras aliadas porque necesitaría maximo refuerzo y ya tenia 4 nombres en su mente, en bien supiera la decision de las demás se pondría en contacto con ellas- decidió.

Mientras tanto en la casa de las Sailor Outhers:

- Cabeza de Bombón quedo deprimida-  
- Y no por lo del nuevo enemigo- le respondió Michiru.  
- Sino por la actitud de sus amigas mas íntimas- Sentenció Setsuna.  
- Ellas siempre me parecieron débiles y desleales- reprocho Haruka.  
-Descuiden la Princesa ya no es inmadura e irresponsable. Ella ya tiene una solución en caso de que las Inners la abandonen. Y esas nuevas guerreras serán despertadas como tal con los poderes de nuestra Princesa. Serán mas poderosas porque ellas le están agradecidas a Sailor Moon por sus nuevas vidas, y no perderán la oportunidad de retribuirle el favor!- Dijo con semblante muy serio la pequeña Hotaru.  
-Las conocemos?- Interrogó la Sailor del Viento.  
-No. Son amigas de la Princesa de un paso anterior a que nosotras nos uniéramos a ellas.- Dijo la Sailor de la Destrucción.  
-Entonces bienvenida sean, esa ayuda leal y desinteresada la necesitamos- replicó la Sailor de las Profundidades Marinas.  
-Que así sea- Sentenció la Sailor del Tiempo.

Departamento de las Inners:

Eran las 6 am, el sol ya despuntaba y prometía ser un cálido día primaveral.  
Una a una fueron levantodose todas y para las 7:30 estaban reunidas en el comedor desayunando.  
Nadie hablaba, la encargada de romper el silencio fue Mina.  
-Piensas decirle a Darien lo que sabemos?  
-Por supuesto, lo voy a llamar en bien tenga tiempo- dice tristemente- debe saberlo, pero le daré la opción de aceptar,yo no puedo ni debo gobernar la vida ajena, cada uno es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones.- concluye Serena.  
Esas Palabras recordaron a Amy, Rei, y Lita, que a la tarde deben decir su decisión.  
Por una ventana abierta dos gatos hacen su presencia.  
-Pronto, prendan la televisión en cualquier canal de noticias- Ordena el Gato Blanco.  
Se veían imágenes de una prisión y la periodista informaba lo siguiente:  
- La Prisión Central de Tokio fue invadida con un extraño virus, por así llamarlo, que deja sin fuerzas y casi sin vidas a los convictos locales.  
Los médicos están frustrados- continua la mujer-porque no saben como que es ni como detenerlo y menos como curarlo. Algunos que quedaron conscientes a la hora de hablar dijeron ver en sus celdas a unas personas vestidas de guerreros con uniforme violeta enfrentandolos de una manera extraña. El personal Policial del establecimiento niega haber visto tales personas con esta forma tan particular de vestir.  
El televisor es apagado por Serena.  
-Son los guerreros de Beryl- aseguro Artemis.  
- Las Sailor Outhers nos advirtió lo que esta pasando- Informo Luna.  
- Serena que pasa?- pregunto Mina.  
- Han de ser fuertes, para revivir muertos.- Sentenció.  
- Cual es el Plan a seguir? Que vamos hacer?- interrogó Artemis.  
- Eso lo discutiremos a las tarde con las otras chicas. Cuando estemos consciente quien serán las que se pongan al hombro la tarea de proteger nuevamente este mundo y el futuro Tokyo de Cristal.- dijo fríamente Serena.  
- Como así? Acaso alguien se bajara de la batalla? - pregunto asustada Luna.  
- En la reunión de la tarde lo sabremos- dijo Mina.  
Diciendo esto las Inners incluida Serena marcharon hacia la Universidad.

Casa De las Outhers:

- El enemigo esta absorbiendo energía de gente con pensamientos malignos, oscuros y de malos actos, sera difícil lidiar con ellos porque a las personas que atacaron, pocas de ellas tienen energía positiva o Luz de Esperanza.- Comenta la Sailor del Viento a las demás mientras siguen escuchando las noticias.

La mañana paso rápido para las estudiantes.  
Siempre se reunían para almorzar pero hoy cada una necesitaba tiempo.  
Mina se fue a los juegos, total ella no tenia nada que decidir, había jurado lealtad el día anterior.  
Rei fue al templo a visitar a su abuela y así tener privacidad para recapacitar. " Seguiría al frente?". Amy y Lita pensaban los mismo las dos sentadas en el parque.  
Serena les había dado la oportunidad de ser personas normales.  
La rubia de coletas fue al Crown a visitar a Andrew.  
-Serena-dijo rubio.  
-Hola Andrew- respondió con su habitual sonrisa.  
-Oye como esta Darien?- Pregunto Andrew.  
-Bien, demasiado ocupado- dijo y se le noto una leve tristeza que no paso desapercibida por su interlocutor.  
-Vamos Serena, arriba esos ánimos. Debe estar ocupado con sus clases y practicas, vele el lado positivo.  
Aja- respondió.  
Siguieron hablando trivialidades que le aumentaron el humor a serena y se fue mas animada. Tenia que hacer una llamada.  
Lita y Amy fueron al templo a buscar a Reo.  
-Que piensan hacer?- Lita.  
- Es muy confuso no creen?- Amy  
- Estoy cansada de esto- Rei.- Por mi parte voy a renunciar- Decidió.- No puedo abandonar la universidad por esto.  
Las otras dos acordaron lo mismo.  
Mientras salían para encontrarse con las otras sailor, Artemis se cruzo con ellas.  
- Parece que han llegado a una decisión- dice mirandolas con dolor- Mina me informo de sus inseguridadesn solo espero que a la hora de decir a nuestra Reina su postura no olviden las veces que nuestra Soberana ah dado su vida por protegerlas quedando hasta al fin en las batallas y muriendo en la 1era de ellas. Ellas les brindo su amistad incondicional.- diciendo esto salio corriendo desapareciendo por un callejón.  
Mina camina por la calle y escucha una voz.  
-Hola preciosa vas a lo de Cabeza de bombón?- pregunta.  
- Hola Haruka- dice volteando- hola chicas!.- saludando a las otras 3- si voy para mi departamento.  
-Sube que te llevo- ordeno la rubia de pelo corto.  
Mientras manejaban ven a Amy. Rei, y Lita paradas en la calle.  
Mina iba a gritarles pero de repente ve a un castaño de larga cabellera hablando con un rubio de pelo corto.  
-Neflyte- dice mina- y Jedite!- Grita.  
Esto no es bueno van atacar a las chicas.  
-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS.  
-POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA URANO.  
-POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO.  
-POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA PLUTON.  
-POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA SATURNO.  
-TRANSFORMACION- gritan todas.  
-Soy la Sailor del amor y la belleza, Sailor Venus.  
-Soy la Sailor del viento, Sailor Uranus.  
-Soy la Sailor de las profundidades marinas, Sailor Neptune.  
-Soy la Sailor del Tiempo, Sailor Plut.  
-Soy la sailor del nacimiento y la destruccion. Sailor Saturn.  
Van corriendo a su encuentro y ven como Neflyte y jedite ordenan a unos demonios matar a las chicas.  
Rei noto una presencia maligna y cuando va a girarse ve como 3 demonio se les vienen encima.  
Antes de poder agarrar su pluma se escucha.  
MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!.  
Los demonios son enviados lejos y destruidos.  
Enojado Neflyte envía un ataque pero es contrarestado con un poderoso  
TIERRA...TIEMBLA!  
El ataque alcanza a Jedite que esta distraído.  
Neflyte corre en busca de su compañero y lo levanta, se ve en desventaja, y se propone a marcharse.  
-Pelea Neflyte, no te vayas- le espeta Sailor Venus.  
- No desesperes Venus ya regresaremos y cuando lo hagamos no van a durar ni media batalla-  
-NEFLYTE,JEDITE- se escucha una voz fuerte de mujer- Reportensen de inmediato- les ordena-  
- SI SOBERANA- gritan y desaparecen.  
-Ah comenzado- dice Setsuna.- No nos encontramos segura puesto que conoce la identidad de las inners que no estaban transformadas y seguro que la nuestra tambien, debemos ser precavidos  
- Están bien?- pregunta Hotaru  
- Si gracias- dicen todas.  
-Vamos suban al auto como puedan, no debemos dejar sola a Serena.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de las Inners:

Serena esta sola frente al teléfono.  
Marco un numero y espero.  
-Hable- dijo una voz masculina.  
-Darien- empezó la rubia- debemos hablar, es urgente.  
-Ahora no puedo, estoy ocupado vas a tener que esperar porque...- es interrumpido por serena.  
-No voy a esperar mas- le dice casi a los gritos- Escuchame, por una vez en tu vida escuchame.- sin dejarlo contestar continua.- Ah aparecido un nuevo enemigo tiene tanto poder como el caos, y tiene a su mando a los 4 guerreros de la Reina Beryl, al parecer están fuerte como para revivir muertos, ya ah empezado atacar gente inocente, necesitamos de la ayuda de todos, tal vez algunos se bajen, necesito gente sincera a mi lado- dice tomando aire- gente que quiera estar a mi lado no por compromiso sino por lealtad.  
- Serena yo...-  
- Solo dime si vendrás o empezamos sin ti?. - pregunta.  
- Estoy estudiando, tengo un trabajo y también haciendo practicas yo...-  
- Tienes todo tu derecho a decidir lo que quieras, solo llamo para saber quien va a estar conmigo.  
- Sabes que no te dejare!- le dice Darien,- sino me queda otra iré a protegerte.  
- No Darien no entiendes, no necesito protección necesito gente que luche con el corazón, esta batalla no es como las demás,. - dice Serena al borde del llanto.  
- Esta bien tranquilizate- responde- Serena se que no soy muy expresivo pero si te pasa algo me muero, te amo demasiado, yo estaré a tu lado, y si es necesario moriré por ti.  
Estas palabras conmueven a Serena quien se tranquiliza un poco.  
-Tomare el vuelo mas próximo y me pones al tanto de la situación.-  
- Esta bien te esperare.- cuando esta por cortar escucha.  
-Serena?-  
-Si?  
-Te amo no lo olvides- diciendo esto corta el teléfono.  
Serena agradece a Dios por las cosas buenas que tiene en tiempos oscuros, y en un llanto de agradecimiento, escucha la puerta abrirse.

Serena escucho abrirse la puerta. 5 de las 8 que entran están aun con su transformación.  
- Qué paso?- dice asustada- ya ha comenzado?.  
- Calma, cabeza de bombón,- dice Uranus.- las inners corrían peligro y tuvimos que actuar.  
- Si, Neflyte y Jedite- continua Mina- las reconocieron sin transformación y como estaban indefensas decidieron atacar.  
-Por suerte pasábamos por ahí- Setsuna- sino hubieran salido mal heridas.  
-Ha comenzado Princesa- dice Hotaru, con semblante asustado- necesitamos refuerzos, forjar un plan y comenzar a entrenar.  
-Es cierto- Habla Mina- Neflyte y Jedite tienen poder sobre los demonios y no descartamos que vuelvan las malignas.  
- Pero hay algo mas que no me están diciendo- Reprocho Serena.  
-Lo siento Princesa- "ella lo sabe todo" pensó Haruka- Cuando estábamos peleando una voz poderosa de mujer se hizo presente y les ordeno que se retiraran.  
- Será ella?- interrogó Serena.  
- los mas seguro que si- Sentenció Setsuna.  
"- Que vamos hacer?"- pensó la rubia de coletas.  
-Por lo pronto pasen y tomen asiento, preparare café.  
Las 5 de uniforme deshicieron su transformación y tomaron asiento junto a las otras.  
Mientras Serena preparaba la bebida caliente se hicieron presentes Luna y Artemis, Mina les relato lo sucedido y los puso al Día.  
Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, Luna hablo.  
- Y que vamos hacer? Por donde empezamos?  
- Debemos saber la decisión de las Inners- dijo con cierto desprecio Haruka.- Si ellas se bajan deben abandonar la reunión.  
Rei enojada replicó:  
-Perdón pero no olviden que este lugar también es nuestra casa- furiosa.  
- Pues nos iremos a otro lado- Michiru.  
-Así es no podemos estar junto a las traidoras de nuestra Princesa.- espeto Haruka.  
- Traidoras?- Amy  
- Por que? Por querer una vida normal? Por no cumplir con nuestra misión?- Lita.  
- Entiendan que ustedes tienen una vida pasada, esta no es su misión, este es su destino, ustedes fueron las elegidas para proteger este planeta, su mundo , no es una misión es algo que viene de Sangre.  
- No se acuerdan de todo lo que ella hizo por ustedes? - dijo Michiru apoyando las palabras de su amiga.  
- Pero no por eso debemos estar detrás de ella! No creen? Ella ya es grande puede protegerse sola- Rei  
Setsuna y Hotaru no podían creer lo que escuchaban, pensaban que ellas eran grandes amigas pero a la hora de luchar su amistad parecía esfumarse.  
Serena tomo fuerzas y hablo.  
- No es necesario que digan su decisión, a simple vista se ve, por favor entreguen sus plumas de transformación, desde ahora en mas las libro de ser Guerreras, y les dejo ser personas normales algo que se que anhelaba con todo su corazón,  
Sin miramientos una a una fue dejando su pluma.  
Bien,- empezó diciendo Haruka- de ahora en mas las reuniones se harán en nuestra casa.  
- Esta bien- Serena- El príncipe ya esta al tanto de la situación y en los próximos días estará con nosotros y se unirá a la batalla. Queda también decirles que a nuestro equipo de uniran4 mujeres a las cuales les daré de mi poder para convertirlas en guerreras.  
- como así? Ellas son personas normales?- pregunto Rei.  
- Eso ya no les importa- reprocho Haruka - aun no se porque están todavía en esta platica, siendo que entregaron sus plumas,.  
- Así es - dijo fríamente Serena.  
-Ya les dije que esta casa también es mía- grito furiosa Rei.  
- Ya nos vamos- replicó Michiru.  
- Queda decir que en la reunión de mañana estarán presentes estas 4 mujeres.- termino Serena.  
- Cabeza de Bombón y mina pueden mudarse por el momento a nuestra casa , no es necesario que abandonen sus estudios pero necesitamos permanecer juntas.  
Las dos chicas asintieron.  
-Junten sus pertenencias y vamos- Ordeno la mujer de pelo agua marina.  
Hicieron sus maletas y muy cordialmente se despidieron de las Inners.  
Al irse las 3 chicas quedan en Silencio.  
Ya no se escucharan las risas de Serena ni las impertinencia de Mina.  
Hablan echo lo correcto?  
Por supuesto! Ellas querían hace años una vida normal.  
Pero por qué se sentían vacias?


	3. Chapter 3

Ya era de día, Serena se había levantado temprano y junto con Mina salieron en busca de sus 4 nuevas aliadas.  
- Espero que Cabeza de Bombón tenga suerte en su búsquedas- Dice Haruka.  
-La puerta del tiempo sigue sellada? - Pregunta Michiru.  
-Así es, hasta que no venzamos al enemigo no podré ver que pasa, se necesitara un gran acontecimiento para que se abra momentáneamente y deje ver algo- responde Setsuna.  
- Acontecimiento?- interrogó la pequeña Hotaru.  
-Acontecimiento a favor nuestro, ganar alguna batalla, derrotar algún guerrero,o que los príncipes se casen- concluyo Haruka.  
-ustedes creen que los príncipes se casen? - dijo Michiru.  
-Tienen que hacer, para sellar su amor, y el futuro Tokio Cristal- Informo Hotaru.  
-No debemos dudar de ellos- replicó Setsuna-.  
-Si lo siento- admitió Michiru.

Mientras tanto en una casa hermosa y moderna 2 rubias se disponían a tocar el timbre.  
- Estas seguro de esto?- pregunta Mina.  
- Por supuesto- dice Serena- Yo se que ellas me ayudaran-  
Mientras charlan la puerta se abre.

Hola señoritas- dice una joven de pelo Violeta- en que puedo ayudarles?-.  
- Es que ya no saben quienes somos?- respondió la rubia de coletas en forma divertida.  
La mujer las observa con mas atención y no puede dar créditos a lo que va. "- cuanto había pasado? 4, 5 años? Se veían tan joviales como siempre.  
- Serena! Mina!- grita entusiasmada.  
- Estas solas?- pregunta la primera- hemos venido a ver a todas.  
- si si estamos todas, pero pasen por favor- dice invitandolas a seguir.  
Una vez adentro desde la sala grita:  
- Hermanas, hermanas vengan a ver quien vino- dice con voz demasiado sonora.  
-Por qué tanto grito?- dice una joven de cabellos celeste- siempre tan escandalosas.  
- A quien le dices así?- replica la peli violeta.  
-Pues a ti hermana- dice una mujer elegante de cabellos castaños bajando la escalera.  
-Oye tu también piensas así?- dice la aludida.  
- Pues eres la única escandalosa que vive gritando y obvio maquillandose en esta casa- dice una amable mujer que tiene los cabellos verde como las hojas de los roble.  
-Esto no es justo hermanas siempre soy yo la que sale perdiendo, siempre me pelean- dice con falso enfado.  
Tan absortas están que se olvidaron de las visitas.  
-Se nota que se llevan bien- Alzó la voz Mina para ser escuchada.  
-Así es, siempre iguales- replicó divertida Serena- van a estar así mucho tiempo? Porque tengo hambre-  
Las 4 giraron y menos la que abrió la puerta se sorprendieron al ver tal dúo de visitantes.  
- Hola tierra, llamando a las hermanas,- río Mina.  
- Serena! Mina!- gritan al unísono.  
-Hasta que nos prestan atención, recuerdenmen avisarles de nuestra visita antes de venir para la próxima- todas rieron.  
-Pasen, pasen- dijo la de pelo verde.  
Una vez acomodadas y todas con un delicioso te y pastel en sus asientos Serena tomo la palabra sin mas preámbulo les dijo:  
-Nuestra visitas es porque necesitamos de su ayuda.  
-Así es- continuo Mina- ha vuelto el enemigo y queremos saber si ayudaran a Sailor Moon en esta batalla.  
-Nosotras?!- dijo la que abrió la puerta.  
-En serio?- continuo la de cabellos celeste-  
- Es que no tenemos poderes, ya no mas- dijo tristemente la de cabellos castaños.  
-Sin preguntas hermanas, el día que ellas- señalando a Serena- nos redimió la aceptamos como la Princesa que es, y si ella ahora nos necesita debemos obedecer- Sentenció la mayor de Pelo Verde.  
-Si!-dijeron todas.  
-Solo di nos como ayudarte- dijo las mas joven.  
- A las 7 de la tarde nos reunimermos y les diré como pueden ayudar.  
Las chicas asintieron, Serena les paso la dirección y acordaron verse.  
Cuando las dos rubias salían de la casa se encontraron con Amy.  
-Hola Amy- dijeron amablemente.  
-Hola muchachas.  
Amy volteó para ver de donde salían las jóvenes y reconoció la casa.  
- vinieron a ver a...-  
- Así es!- dijo Mina sin dejarla terminar.  
-Ellas no tienen poderes para ser guerreras, como ayudaran-  
- Eso no te lo podemos decir- dice firmemente Serena.

Amy se siente ofendida por las palabras de su amiga y muy cordialmente se despide.  
- Fui muy dura?- Pregunta apenada.  
-No amiga, ella aunque nos duela no tiene porque saber nuestros movimientos y menos aun nuestros planes.- dijo Mina consolando a Serena.  
La rubia de coletas miraba el cielo y todo a su alrededor, se respiraba tranquilidad. Pero todo cambiaría muy pronto.  
Le agradeció a Dios ser una guerrera y la futura Soberana de la Tierra y el poder luchar para proteger al genero humano y a la naturaleza.  
Se sentaron en un parque poco concurrido y disfrutaron de la brisa primaveral en completo silencio.  
- Tal vez sea una de las ultimas veces que podamos estar tranquilas- dijo Serena.  
-Disfrutemos mientras podamos amiga,, ven vamos al Crown a comer algo.  
-Si, MUERO DE HAMBRE!- dijo con falsa angustia.  
-Tu no cambias amiga.  
Llegaron al local, tomaron asiento y ordenaron sus respectivas comidas. Andrew no estaba.  
Serena mira hacia la puerta y ve como una joven mujer de cabellos amarillos como en sol y puntas de color fuego intenso entra al lugar.  
"-no puede ser!- pensó- es realmente ella? No! Imposible ella no pertenecía a este planeta, debe ser una parecida".  
-Oye Serena-dijo Mina- SERENA!  
- Eh? Si Mina, que ocurre?- pregunto distraída.  
- Que pasa?  
-No te parece conocida?- dijo señalando a la joven-  
-No para nada- dijo frunciendo la cara.- a ti si?  
-creo que si- Serena se para y en filo hacia donde estaba la mujer.  
Pero se escucho un estallido y vio como parte del local es destruido, por lo que ve nadie ha salido herido pero si ve al causante del echo.  
Vamos Sailor Moon, Sal de ahí- debido al polvo de la destruccion no ve con claridad- se que estas ahí te vi entrar con Venus, sal así podemos terminar con esto y llevarle buenas noticias a mi Soberana sobre tu muerte!- Ríe descontroladamente.  
-Como sabe que somos nosotras?- pregunta Mina.  
- No hay tiempo!  
- ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!  
-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS  
- TRANSFORMACION- al  
unísono

-No permitiré que le arruines el día a la gente que tiene hambre y quiere reunirse con sus amigos-  
-Soy una Sailor Scout, con traje de marinero, Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el Nombre de la Luna.  
-Y yo soy la Sailor de la belleza y el amor soy Sailor Venus.  
- Siempre tan charlatanas,- Replica Malachite.  
Le da ordenes a 3 malignas de que las ataquen y le den muerte.  
Con los poderes del viento,el rayo, y el fuego dieron pelea.  
-BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!-  
El ataque de la rubia no alcanzo y los poderes de las demás la alcanzaron proporcionandole graves heridas.  
- Sailor Venus!- dice asustada Serena.  
-Ahora solo queda la Princesa- dice Malachite- a ella!  
Sailor Moon no alcanza a reaccionar y cuando se siente perdida se escucha una voz:  
-FUERZA SOLARUIM!- Las luz penetra cada rincón era tan cálida y tan intensa que derrotó a las malignas.  
Están bien?- Pregunto la desconocida.  
Quien eres? Dijo dolorida la sailor del Amor.  
Soy Sailor SUN mejor conocida como Galaxia.  
" No puede ser, sabia que ella estaba de su parte pero no podía creer que estuviera en la tierra" pensó serena.  
Ambas rubias no sabían que decir.  
Otra vez Habían bajado la guardia, Malachite aprovecho la oportunidad No las hirió aunque no tan grave... Cuando estuvo por lanzar el segundo ataque se oyeron 3 voces calidamente conocidas,  
-LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ-  
-ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER-  
-INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER-  
El ataque tomo de sorpresa al guerrero hiriéndolo de forma considerable. Al verse en desventaja desaparece prometiendo volver.  
Las jóvenes excepto Sailor Sun están descorsentadas,  
-No puede Ser- Mina  
- En Verdad son ustedes?- dijo Serena- Imposible.


	4. Chapter 4

Imposible- dice Serena.  
Las Sailor StarsLights ayudaron a incorporar a las chicas.  
Por qué no sabíamos que vendrían? - Pregunto la líder.  
- Recién llegamos hoy- Contesto Sailor Fighter.  
- Sailor Sun, fue a vernos y pidió nuestra ayuda. En bien tuvimos el buen visto de nuestra Princesa.- Contesto Healer.  
- Gracias han llegado justo a tiempo- dice Mina intentando no caer en eso hermosos ojos verdes.  
Saliendo del local veían como Haruka estacionaba fuertemente su vehículo.  
-Haruka tratanos con mas delicadeza- reprocha Michiru  
- Si pero cuando estemos solas- le responde.  
- Cabeza de Bombón, Mina están bien?- pregunta- Perdón por llegar tarde.  
-Esta bien, ellas nos ayudaron- dice señalando a un grupo detrás de ella.  
La peli corto los mira con rencor.  
-Ustedes que hacen acá- les grita  
-Protegimos a su Princesa en un momento de peligro, cosa que ustedes no hicieron- replicó Sailor Fighter.  
- No me provoques- espero Haruka.  
-Ustedes no tienen derecho de estar aquí- dice Michiru  
- Ya basta de pelear. - dice Sailor Moon con firmeza- Ellas están aquí con el fin de ayudar-  
- Y tu quien eres?- pregunta con toda calma Setsuna.  
-Soy Sailor Sun- dice tímidamente.  
- Es decir Galaxia.- termina Sailor Venus.  
A las Outhers no le cayo bien esta noticia. Ellas aun le tenían rencor. Como era posible que Serena confiara en ella? Esa mujer le hizo conocer el infierno y sin contar todo lo que su princesa sufrió a causa de ella.  
- Tu no tienes derecho, ni el honor de proteger a Sailor Moon- dijo Hotaru con desconfianza.  
- Ella ya no es como antes, ella esta de nuestro lado, es una nueva persona.- Hablo Sailor Maker.  
- Aun si no confío en ellas, ni en ustedes,estarán vigiladas- comento Haruka.  
- Quiero pedir disculpas por mi actitud del pasado, mi defensa es que no estaba consciente de mis actos , estaba poseído por el caos.  
- Ella nos ayuda en este combate- Saliendo Mina en su defensa-  
-Aparte se que el Caos también esta en esta batalla y quien mejor que yo para ayudar así que yo me sumo a esta guerra.  
- Nosotras también- la secundaron las Starlights.  
Haruka iba a replicar pero es callado por Serena:  
-Se unirán- dijo fríamente- y que no se hable mas, Se entendió?  
- Como ordene futura Neo Reina- dijo resignada la mujer de pelo corto y las demás la apoyaron.  
Pasado el enojo de las chicas Setsuna tomo la palabra.  
- Tiene donde quedarse-?  
- Si alquilamos el antiguo departamento donde vivíamos en la preparatoria- contesto Healer.  
- Y tu Galaxia?-  
- No se preocupen por mi- dijo humildemente.  
- Bien si no hay mas nos vamos, resta decir que nos reuniremos hoy a las 7 en nuestra casa- dijo Haruka.  
- Allí estaremos.  
Mientras le informaban la dirección escuchan una voz masculina a sus espaldas:  
-Pobre Andrew, cuando vea como quedo su local.-  
-Tu?!- Serena.

Tu?!-  
El hombre le dedico su mejor sonrisa.  
-Darien!- dijo corriendo a sus brazos.  
-Perdona por no llegar a tiempo- dice abrazandola, acariciandole los cabellos-  
-No hay drama mi Darien, lo bueno es que estés aquí.  
-Buenas tardes a todas- dice mirando a tan selecto grupo.  
Su mirada se detuvo en Seiya e inconscientemente abrazo mas fuerte a Serena.  
- Bienvenido Príncipe.  
Todas deshicieron su transformación y se saludaron con su príncipe.  
Seiya estaba molesto y su rostro lo demostraba.  
Taiki le susurra al oído:  
- Te dije que no albergaras esperanzas,  
-Callate.- dijo- Bombón! Pensé que tu novio estaba fuera del País.  
-Así es, vine porque el deber me llamo,- apresura a contestar Darien.-debo proteger a mi princesa-.  
- Chiba vamos a nuestra casa así lo ponemos al tanto de la situación- replicó Haruka.  
-Vamos a tu departamento por las demás?- le pregunta tiernamente a Serena.  
-No, Mina y yo nos hospedamos por el momento con ellas- dijo señalando a las Outhers.  
-Como así?-  
-Te lo explicare en la reunión de esta tarde- concluyo Serena.

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten vieron como los demás se marchaban  
-Creo que tu Bombón no te registro.- dijo Yaten burlón,  
-Ni siquiera te contesto la pregunta- continua Taiki.  
- Dejen de molestar, solo vinimos ayudar recuerdan? Y tu Yaten ni siquiera le hablaste a Mina.  
-Le hablare cuando sea el tiempo, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en esta nueva misión, entendido?- dijo molesto.  
- Tienes razón aun que cuando termine me gustaría hablar co Amy.  
- Si pero hasta que la tierra no este en paz no hacemos nada respecto a nuestras vidas sentimentales.

Se hizo la hora de la reunión, las outhers, los príncipes y Mina ya estaban esperando a sus invitados.  
-Alcanzara la comida?- pregunto Serena-  
- Si cabeza de bombón vos no te preocupes que nosotras te conocemos- Ríe produciendo vergüenza en la rubia de coletas.  
- Alrededor de cuanto somos?- pregunto Darien  
-mm, las sailor starlights, las 4 hermanas, galaxia y nosotras, tal vez se sumen mas pero no se aun- contesta Serena.  
-y por que las demás inners no están?-  
- Cuando estemos todos te informare-  
A Darien aun le sorprendía lo madura que estaba Serena, era toda una mujer adulta. Su mujer, y muy pronto su amada esposa aunque ella no lo pensara. Ella tenia todo lo que necesitaba, era leal, amorosa, risueña, divertida, y seria. Y por eso la amaba mas que a su vida, ella era su familia.  
En señal de apoyo la abrazo fuertemente.  
Estaban sentados cuando tocaron la puerta.

Haruka abrió la puerta.

Haruka abrio la puerta y 4 hermanas que destilaban belleza y juventud entraron ruidosamente.  
Detras de ellas llegaron Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Galaxia.  
Una vez acomodados, Serena tomo la palabra.  
- Bien no perdamos tiempo valioso, voy a pasar a presentarlos. Ellas son- dirijiendose al grupo de las 4 mujeres- Karmesite, Berjerite, kalaberite, y Petzite.  
Todas las saludaron cordialmente.  
- Hermanas ellas son Haruka. Michiru. Hotaru y Setsuna. Ellos son Seiya, Taiki, Yaten. Ellas es conocida como Galaxia pero tu nombre Real como es?- pregunta Serena  
- Alexandra,- dijo  
Bien, nosotras no nos presentamos porque nos conocen- dijo sonriendo la rubia de coletas.  
Haruka tomo la palabra.  
-Ahora las presentaciones formales.  
-No vamos a esperar a las demas chicas?- pregunto Taiki.  
- Ellas no estan en esta batalla.- se encargo de contestar un gato Blanco-  
- Iban a empezar sin nosotros?- dijo la gata negra en tono de reproche.  
- Lo siento se nos paso.-  
- por qué las demas no estan?- vuelve a insitir Taiki.  
- Primero lo primero- contesto la lider- no desviemos el tema. Presentaciones formales!  
-POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA URANO! TRANSFORMACION.  
Mi Planeta Protector es Urano el Planeta del Viento soy la Sailor del Aire, Sailor Uranus.  
-POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO TRANSFORMACION-  
Mi Planeta Protector es Neptuno el Planeta de las profundidades Marinas, soy la Sailor del Agua, Sailor Neptune.  
-POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA PLUTO  
TRANSFORMACION-  
Mi Planeta Protector es Pluton el Planeta del Tiempo soy la Sailor del Cambio, Sailor Plut.  
-POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA SATURNO  
TRANSFORMACION-  
Mi Planeta Protector es Saturno, el Planeta del Silencio, Soy la Sailor del Nacimiento y la Destruccion, Sailor Saturn.  
-Somos las Sailor del Sistema Solar Externo y entraremos en Accion- al unisono.

-PODER DE LUCHA ESTELAR-  
-PODER DE CREACCION ESTELAR-  
-PODER DE CURACION ESTELAR-  
TRANSFORMACION.  
-LAS SAILOR STARLIGHTS HAN LLEGADO

-PODEROSO SOL, ESTRELLA MAYOR, TRANSFORMAME!  
SOy SAILOR SUN.

-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS TRANSFORMACION-  
Soy la Sailor de la belleza y el Amor SAILOR VENUS

Serena y Darien quedaron para lo ultimo pero no usaron sus transformaciones habituales.  
Serena tomo el Cristal de Plata y tomandolo junto con Darien se transformaron en los Principes que eran.  
Todos se inclinaron ante la real pareja en forma de respeto.  
- Necesito de sus poderes, a parte de los mios asi las 4 hermanas se puedan convertir en guerreras.- dijo Serena- Todas debemos unir nuestras mentes y almas en una sola-  
Diciendo esto se tomaron de las manos y calidos rayos de luz de colores se desprendian de las sailors y los Principes.  
En determinado momento aparecieron 4 plumas de color Gris brillante-  
-Tomen sus Plumas por favor-  
A Karmesite le habia tocado una Pluma gris con una gran Media Luna Violeta. A Berjerite con una Media Luna Celeste, a Petzite color Verde Oscuro y a Kalaberite Amarrilo Intenso.  
Una vez que todas tomaron sus plumas Serena Hablo-  
- Esa Pluma significa que han aceptado la mision de todo corazon sino hubiese sido asi jamas hubiesen aparecido. En determinado momento que sus corazones no deseen seguir con esto sus lapiceras de transfomacion quedaran sin poder alguno.  
-Princesa hablo en nombre de todas al decir que estamos agradecidas por su confianza en nosotras, no solo nos redimio, sino que ahora nos da el honor de unirnos a ustedes, nuestro corazon no puede estas mas reconfortado.  
Serena asintio.

Las 4 mujeres se pararon en el centro con sus plumas en la mano miraron al cielo y gritaron.  
- POR EL PODER De LA NUEVA ERA TRANSFORMACION.  
Karmesite: Soy Sailor Koan, la guerrera del Fuego Oscuro.  
Bejerite: Soy Sailor Berthier la guerrera del Agua Oscura.  
Kalaberite: Soy Sailor Cala la guerrera de la Belleza Oscura.  
Petzite: Soy Sailor Petz la guerrera del trueno Oscuro.  
SOMOS LA NUEVA ERA DEL SISTEMA SOLAR INTERNO. Y EN EL NOMBRE DE LA PRINCESA CASTIGAREMOS A QUIEN SE OPONGA AL FUTURO TOKiO DE CRISTAL.  
Dicho esto Serena tomo la palabra.  
Bien, les pasaremos a informar la situacion.-

- Como han observado, faltan 3 personas importantes que han decidido tener una vida normal y dejar de lado su destino- dijo tristemente- las aprecio demasiado y quiero lo mejor para su futuro, pero no confundan, por el echo de dejarlas ir no quiere decir que soy débil.  
Quiero lo mejor para todos ustedes y si en algún momento como les dije a las Inners de la nueva era, su corazón mente y cuerpo ya no deseen pelear se les librará de tal carga, sus poderes no tendrán efecto y vivirán como personas normales.  
Todos quedaron en silencio. Taiki hablo  
-Lo que hicieron las Inners es traición.  
- Si lo se- dijo con pesar- en todas las guerras alas que eh asistido y me eh sacrificado- continua- lo eh hecho con amor, lealtad y servicio desinterado.  
Les ruego que en su alma no alojen el rencor, ni los malos pensamientos, luchen con el corazón, y tengan compasión por el enemigo.  
A nadie le gusto la ultima frase.  
La Sailor del Viento hablo:  
- No podemos tener compasión por alguien que quiere dañarla futura Reina, no nos pida eso por favor.  
-Pues deberán empezar a poner en practica este nuevo sentimiento. Siento muy dentro de mi que esta mujer con la cual vamos a luchar es solo una pobre muchacha indefensa cegada y manipulada por un espíritu maligno, como así lo fue Sailor Sun. O también la pequeña Hotaru.  
No dañemos a personas indefensas, veamos muy dentro de nuestros corazones y detengamos al verdadero enemigo. Estoy segura que si podemos curar y redimir a estas personas manipuladas, seremos bienaventurados, tendremos nuevos aliados, bases sólidas para Tokio de Cristal y sobre todo nuevas amistades. No lo creen?-  
- Tiene toda la razón- dijo la Sailor del Tiempo. Y todos la apoyaron.  
-Si por algún acontecimiento las demás Inners se arrepienten de todo corazón y desea unirse sus plumas serán nuevamente entregadas junto con sus poderes.  
- No permitiré que personas traidoras como ellas luchen junto a usted Princesa- dijo la Sailor del Agua sumamente indignada.  
-Yo tampoco- la apoyo su compañera.  
Serena tomo aire.  
- Ellas son Sailor Senshi de Sangre, como ustedes exceptuando a las 4 hermanas, el día en que ellas entiendan que esta es su vida, sus poderes volverán, estoy segura que así sera porque ellas tienen grandes corazones solo que están deslumbradas por este mundo y las personas que no son como nosotros, a ustedes y a mi se nos asignó una misión hace milenios, amamos este lugar pero no pertenecemos a el es bueno tenerlo claro, vivimos en el mundo pero no somos del mundo. Ellas ahora están cegadas cuando se les pase volverán a la normalidad.  
- Aun así...-  
- Aun así nada Sailor Uranus, tu también estuviste en mi contra una vez, tu desconfiaste de mi y hasta un día me quitaste el broche de transformación, aun así confié en ti y fui a rescartarte aun sin mas poderes que mi amor hacia las personas que amo. Y la actitud de ustedes dos jamás me importo porque sabían que dentro suyo eran personas maravillosas y leales vi su lado positivo y jamás las abandone y aun cuando desconfiaban y decían que no merecía ser una Princesa yo no luche con ustedes.  
Todos han quedado mudos para muchos esa era una historia nueva casi nadie la conocía. La Sailor del Aire recordó todo lo que su Princesa dijo, ella se vio como una traidora mas y eso le provoco dolor, no se dio cuenta que ella también había tratado mal a su Soberana. Una de las Sailor mas fuerte no pudo reprimirse y comenzó a llorar.  
-No llores Sailor Uranus.- dijo dulcemente la Princesa.  
-Nunca fue mi intención desobedecerla, desafiarla o faltarle el respeto. Pero pienso por todo lo que ah pasado y me duele saber que ahora cuando usted mas las necesita ellas se bajan.  
-Lo se mi querida amiga- le dice entregándole un pequeño pañuelo- por eso les pide que peliemos con el corazon, no olvidemos que esos que hoy son nuestro enemigos alguna vez fueron personas normales y que pueden seguir siendolo si nosotros ponemos lo mejor de cada uno.


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de un momento muy emotivo, Serena continuó.  
- Debemos concentrarnos en luchar contra este espíritu, que sabemos de él?-  
- Aun nada, porque la que manda los ataques contra nosotros y la gente es Apolonia.- dijo Michiru.  
- Entonces debemos llegar a Apolonia, derrotandola conseguiremos llegar a él, seguro que ella esta siendo manipulada, debemos ayudarla a salir de esa manipulación.  
Este espíritu es muy fuerte, porque como les dije en veces anteriores, tiene podes sobre la muerte, ya que Jedite, Neflyte, Zoycite, Malachite.  
Pero esta vez si esta a nuestro alcance no los matemos por favor, tratemos de que se vuelvan nuestro aliados, hagamosle conocer el amor y la amistad.  
Nosotros creo que le ganemos en numero pero no en poder.  
Hay que encontrar un lugar donde poder entrenar, recuerden tener cuidado ellos saben quienes somos aun sin transformación ,debemos ser precavidos y tratar de salir en grupos hasta que podamos saber donde se encuentra su guarida y penetrar en ella.  
Por ahora esto es lo que sabemos. Luna, Artemis, ustedes pueden ayuda a buscar donde se ocultan, nosotros trataremos de proteger a la gente y dar con los guerreros. Entendido?  
-Si princesa.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de las Ex inners:

Las 3 chicas están sentadas estudiando. Había una de ellas que se sentía realmente triste.  
-Se dan cuenta que casi no nos hablamos?- dijo Lita con la mirada ida.  
- No para nada- replicó Rei.  
Amy sabia por donde venia la mano y solo dijo- Ha de ser por todo lo que tenemos para estudiar nos olvidamos de ciertas cosas.  
- A quien engañamos? Desde que ellas se fueron, en especial Serena apenas si hemos cruzado palabra. Ahora me pongo a pensar que todas nos conocimos gracias a ella sino jamás seriamos amigas ella es nuestro nexo.  
- A donde quieres llegar? Esta diciendo que sin ella nosotros no somos amigas?- Pregunto Amy.  
- Acaso te arrepentis de tu decisión?- dijo Rei molesta.  
- Y si me arrepiento que?, que pasaría?-  
- Pues hacete la idea de que para "ellas" eres una traidora y según esa arrogante de Haruka no tienes derecho de defender a la Princesa- dijo en tono muy alto Rei, alterando los nervios de Lita.  
-Rei tiene razón, ellas nos ven así y en sus corazones no hay perdón para nuestra actitud.- Amy.  
- No me importan lo que piensen las Outhers o Mina yo se que Serena es buena persona.  
- buena persona? Acaso te defendió cuando las otras te dijeron Traidora? Acaso se inmutó cuanto te quito la pluma?- le interrogó en tono burlo Rei.  
-Pues tienen toda la razón somos unas vendidas, dejamos a Serena en merced de un nuevo enemigo por libros estúpidos que nos dan conocimiento pero no experiencia,lealtad o amistad.- le respondió la castaña.  
- elegimos estudiar no te arrepientas ahora- le dijo Amy  
- Tu Amy eras una sabelotodo aburrida, ignorada y solitaria gracias a Serena conociste la amistad y la alegría.  
- Oye a mi no me hables así! Yo se muy bien lo que era antes, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes.  
- No te quejes Lita la situación esta así porque nosotras misma así lo decidimos, es tarde para arrepentimiento y como dije antes serena es grande que se cuide.  
- Sabes Rei? Siempre me arrepiento cuando recuerdo que fui la primera en ir a pelear con las chicas DD morir y que ella quedara con vos, seguro que la mal trataste hasta el final- dijo sin miramientos.  
A Rei se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.  
- Tu no sabes nada! Callate! CALLATE!, yo también di la vida por ella, no tienes vergüenza en recriminarmelo, tu no estabas ahí. Y ahora cuando quiero vivir una vida normal y tomas mis propias decisiones todos nos cuestionan! Pero tu no tienes derecho a decirme cuando yo era una Sailor que yo no me esforzó.  
Lita se derrumba del todo y cae en un llanto incontrolable, sale corriendo del edificio a toda marcha.  
Amy quiere salir en su busca pero Rei le dice  
- Dejala, necesita aclarar sus ideas, ya volverá.

- Lo siento chicas- susurra lita mientras baja corriendo las escaleras. Corre desorientada por las calles hasta que ve un parque y se sienta en una banca. " Que me pasa?, jamás me sentí así, sola, completamente sola, Vamos Lita, pon en orden tus pensamientos, que es lo que quieres en esta vida? Muchas cosas, pero no me di cuenta que lo mas importante es la amistad y lealtad de Serena, sin ella nunca hubiese conocido ese mundo hermoso, la amistad , la alegría, todo lo bello de este mundo es gracias a ella y yo lo desperdicie, ella mas de una vez se sacrifico! Y yo que hice? Entregue mi pluma y la abandone.."  
Sigue sumida en sus pensamientos llorosos pero no ve que alguien la observa, y tampoco ve como la atacan, Todo se volvió negro, perdió fuerzas y sintió como la atacaban.

Mientras Tanto en la casa de la Outhers.

Todos estaban sentados degustando de la rica comida preparada por Setsuna.  
- MM esta riquisimo Setsuna debes cocinarme mas seguido- bromeo Serena. Todos reían. En eso estaban cuando a la rubia de coletas se le cayo el tenedor.  
-Ten mas cuidado Cabeza de Bombón,- Haruka la miro y la vio pálida temblando- que te pasa? Habla!-  
-LITA! LITA! LITA! -gritaba sin parar- busquen a Lita! Esta en un parque! Esta herida! BUSQUEN A LITA!- grita desgarradoramente y cae desmayada.  
Serena,- gritan todos angustiados.  
-Solo esta desmayada- tranquiliza Mina-  
Chiba llevala a la habitación, nosotras a buscar a esta joven- ordena Haruka.  
-Nosotras vamos?- preguntaron las 4 hermanas.  
-No, quedensen cuidando a los Príncipes, cualquier cosa les avisamos.  
Solo las Outhers se transformaron y salieron en su busca.  
Mientras corrían por la calle se transformaron.  
-Vamos primero al parque cerca del edificio donde viven- Ordeno Michiru-  
Cuando llegaron a su destino, no había nadie, solo un cuerpo inerte tirado en la calle,...las Sailor se atemorizaron. Estaba desmayada? Muerta? Fueron en su busca.


	6. Chapter 6

Se acercan, Sailor Plut le revisa los signos vitales.  
-Esta viva, pero muy débil, sino hacemos algo no sobrevivirá.  
-Usare mis poderes para pasarle energía vital así re animarla y veremos si reacciona.- aventuró Saturn.  
-Siento una presencia muy maligna- dice Michiru, saca su espejo y ve atraves de el la causante de todo eso.- ahí vienen estén en posición- ordena.  
En el aire de la nada aparece Zoycite.  
No son problemas para mi, están lista para morir?-  
- Jamás! TIERRA... TIEMBLA!.  
- MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!.  
Esquiva de manera gloriosa los ataques y contraataca hiriendo a las chicas.  
-Grito..Mortal!- nuevamente esquiva el ataque.  
-Se cuales son sus movimientos no pueden contra mi.  
-Es muy fuerte- Plut.  
Entonces tendré que usar mi poder, para derrotarte.- dice Saturn.  
-NO!- grita Uranus.  
Pero..-  
-Pero nada, es una orden, ella es solo una, tu puedes morir con ese ataque, dejalo para la batalla final si es necesario.- le ordena Michiru.  
Saturn obviando las palabras de sus padres y viendo como Zoycite le envía otro ataque decide ayudar!.

- Campo de Energía!.  
Un escudo las protege.  
- No podré curar a Lita si sigo con el campo de energía- dice la Sailor de la destruccion.  
Zoycite estaba molesta no esperaba esa protección. Y no ve venir un ataque.  
-VIOLIN DE FUEGO...QUEMA!i grita Sailor Koan.  
-CICLON DE AGUA... EXTIENDETE..- la secunda Sailor Berthier.  
Sale muy mal herida, se para porque no se da por vencida y decide atacar, no lo logra ya que la vuelven atacar.  
-RAYO SINFONICO... DESTRUYE..- Sailor Petz.  
-ILUSION DEL AMOR... FULMINA- grita a su vez Sailor Cala.  
El ataque la vence por completo antes de caer rendida, a parece Malachite.  
- Me las pagaran por lástima a Zoycite.  
- Y ustedes por lástima gente inocente- le replica Sailor Koan.  
-Y ustedes quienes son?-  
- Somos las nuevas sailor del sistema solar interno.  
- Esto no se quedara así!.  
Desaparece en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.  
Saturno empieza su labor, Lita va recuperando el color de las mejillas, al ver que ya no respira con dificultad y que logra despertarse, cae rendida perdiendo su transformación.  
Hotaru!- dicen todas.  
- Esta bien, solo se quedo sin fuerza con unas horas de sueño se recuperara.- las Consuela Plut.  
Cargan a las dos muchachas y se dirigen al departamento de Lita que esta mas cerca.  
Llegaron rápido, tocaron a la puerta, las atendió una Rei que al ver quienes eran torció el gesto.  
-No me mires, así pequeña- le dice Michiru entrando.  
Rei iba a replicar pero ve como detrás de ella entran Haruka cargando a Lita y Setsuna a Hotaru. También ve a las 4 hermanas de la persecución aun transformadas y eso la puso celosa, muy celosa.  
- Que paso?- pregunta asusta Amy.  
-Zoycite la ataco y nosotros fuimos en su ayuda.  
- Te dije que saliéramos a buscarla- le recriminó Amy.  
- Como así que paso? - pregunta Sailor Koan.  
- Discutimos y Lita salio corriendo..  
- Y no fueron a buscarla!? Que insensibles son- Haruka.  
- Lo que pasa...- empieza a subir la voz Rei...  
-Mira preciosa a mi no me levantes la voz por que..-  
- Basta de peleas- dice Serena interrumpiendo.  
- Cabeza de Bombón, que haces aquí!?-  
- No pude detenerla - dice Darien entrando detrás de ella.

Darien!- A Rei aun le brillaban los ojos al verle.  
-Volviste de EEUU? - Pregunta Amy- Dejaste tus estudios?  
- Así es... Siempre hay tiempo de estudiar pero no hay tiempo para desperdiciar y desproteger al planeta-  
Dice serio- pero ustedes sabían que volvía-  
- Si pero no creí que dejarías todo luego que te costo tanto conseguirlo- dice incrédula la de pelo azul.  
-Chiba se pone la batalla al hombre, com Príncipe que es,- dice con orgullo Haruka.  
- Que quieres decirnos?- pregunta  
- lo que tu ya sabes!-  
- Creo que su Princesa dijo basta de peleas.- dice Taiki entrando.  
-Respeten a Bombón- secunda Seiya.  
- Te pediría que no le digas Bombón- dice Celoso Darien.  
-Mira yo..-  
- Basta de peleas, acá la que importa es Lita.- Serena. Pero Michiru vuelve a la carga  
- Ustedes? Que hacen acá?- pregunto.  
- lo mismo que ustedes- responde Yaten.  
- No quisimos dejar a Serena sola- termina diciendo mina.  
-Taiki, como estas?- pregunta Amy ilusionada, no sabia que habían volvido.  
-Amy- le dice sumamente frío, al enterarse como había traicionado a su Princesa prefirió no hablarle.  
- Bueno basta de charlas- dice enérgicamente Serena- donde esta mi Lita? Y como esta?  
- Esta bien, la encontramos casi sin vida pero Hotaru la ayudo, esta en su habitación- dice cordialmente Plut.  
Serena entra y se queda mirando a Lita.  
La castaña la ve y sus ojos se cristalizan.  
-Perdón!- dice entre sollozos.

No tienes porque disculparte- dice tiernamente.  
- Yo no merezco tu compasión ni tu perdón, estoy así porque lo merezco.  
- shhh no hables mas! Lo importante es que estés bien-  
-Gracias-  
- gracias? Y eso por qué?  
-pff por donde empiezo? Por brindarme tu amistad hace 8 años,por tu tiempo, tu alegría,tu compañía, por salvarme una vez mas, si ellas no hubiesen aparecido, yo seguiría ahí tirada y probablemente ya hubiese muerto.- dice en un susurro comenzando de nuevo a llorar.  
-No mi Lita, no llores- dice emocionada- me harás llorar a mi también,y bueno ya sabes para eso somos Sailor para ayudar al otro, y sobre mi amistad, bueno tu también diste la tuya! Te acuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? Me salvaste de esos abusivos, y luego pude comer tu deliciosa comida.  
Rien al recordar con que emoción comía Serena.  
- Quiero pedirte algo- dice Lita.  
Serena sabia por donde venia la mano.  
- Es tarde Lita, descansa, cuando mañana hayas mejorado y ya no estés con este digamos"shock" hablaremos tranquilas y conscientes de las palabras que formaran parte de la charla.  
Te paso a buscar para almorzar quiere?  
- Si!- dice emocionada- podemos ir al Crown y de paso veo a Andrew.- mientras se ruboriza.  
-No al Crown, no, mañana te diré porque, yo te llamo si?-  
- Esta bien, Cuidate-  
-Igualmente, descansa.  
Diciendo esto sale muy animada de la habitación. " Ha vuelto" pensó alegremente " sabia que tarde o temprano volverían", ella conocía a sus amigas.  
Llega a la sala y la aborda:  
- Como esta?  
- esta mal?  
- se recuperara?-  
- Esta bien solo necesita descansar, mañana estará mejor- dice sonriendo.  
-Cabeza de Bombón, por que tan feliz?-  
- Mañana lo sabrás- dice dejando desconcertados a todos.  
-Mañana?-  
- si Mañana quede con almorzar con Lita-dice Feliz-Bueno , vámonos a descansar que es tarde.  
-Si nosotras madrugamos, porque tenemos "responsabilidades"- dice Rei  
Michiru se da la vuelta, le va a replicar pero siente la mano de Serena sobre su brazo que la detiene,  
-Princesa?-  
-Dije que nos vamos, esta bien? No le hagas caso-  
Dijo a una Rei que quedo desconsertada por la actitud de Serena por su frialdad para con ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Una vez en la calle.

-Wow esa Rei es una molesta,y mas mal llevada de lo que recordaba.- dijo Seiya.  
-Necesita con urgencia un hombre que le saque la histeria-  
- MINA!- le gritan todos y se pone colorada.  
- Basta! No hablen de las otras personas y menos si no están para defenderse.  
- Pero ella si debe hablar mal de nosotras-  
- Nosotras no somos como ellas, no nos debe importar.- dice Serena.  
A veces era tan dulce como fría.  
Alexandra y las 4 hermanas no hablaban temían faltarle el respeto pues la obedecían demasiado.  
Darien toma la palabra.  
- Si han vuelto los 4 guerreros, que se sabe del Punto D del polo norte? Pues allí operaba el Negaverso. Y como ellos son de esa parte tal vez estén ahí?-  
Serena se lleno de recuerdos, cuando Darien casi la mata,cuando vio una a una caer muertas a sus amigas, y se vio a ella misma cayendo al frío hielo muriendo sin fuerzas pero feliz por salvar al mundo. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo esto seria mucho peor que el negaverso, peor que el caos. Sintió morir. Quería escapar. Pero no! Este era su destino. Y por sobre todas las cosas, lo que ella prefirió

A medida que iban avanzando calle y charlando animadamente algunos se fueron despidiendo y tomaron su camino.  
En cierto momento solo quedaron Mina, las Outhers y Los Príncipes.  
De pronto, todo quedo negro, el tiempo se detuvo, el aire parecía haberse agotado, se vieron rodeadas por una luz roja brillante, se apoderó de ellos y las transportó hacia un sitio realmente hermoso, no había nadie, solo eran jardines, el color verde abundaba, había flores de todos los colores posibles, era realmente bello, era semejante al paraíso. Si eso era, el paraíso.  
- Donde estamos?- pregunto Haruka en Alerta.  
-No hay energías negativas, es mas es una energía cálida, como aquella que abundaba en el milenio de plata- dice Michiru cerrando los ojos y aspirando el dulce olor de las rosas.  
-Princesa, por fin llegaste-dice una hermosa voz de mujer.  
-Usted quien es?-preg Serena.  
- Soy una enviada de su Madre, me pidió que por favor le entregara esto.  
Le hizo entrega de un hermoso broche. Era en forma de estrella con puntas plateadas y centro dorado con delicadas perlas blancas y por detrás los colores de los planetas del sistema solar.  
-Este broche, sera tu ultima metamorfosis, tu ultima parada para convertirte en Reina. El momento esta cerca, dentro de poco habrá una sola noche, el sol ya no saldrá hasta que derrotes al enemigo la luz ya no volverá a su planeta,serán días terribles, pero Sailor Moon, saldrás victoriosa, la condición para ganar es que todas estén unidas, que no se peleen y luchen en conjunto.  
No te preocupes tus ex senshi volverán una a una a tu lado, pero tenles paciencia, y ustedes grandiosas guerreras no las miren con desprecio ayudenlas a que vuelvan a su destino.  
Solo con todas juntas, podrán ganar. Cuando todas tengan el mismo objetivo en sus mentes sera su gloria.  
Y cuando ganes la batalla, volverá a aparecer la copa lunar, cuando tu toques la copa lunar junto al príncipe, sera el momento de que se convertirán en grande Reyes y la era Tokio de Cristal comenzara.  
A ustedes hermosas guerreras, como a las demás que no están, se les darán nuevos poderes, inimaginablementes poderosos para vencer a Apolonia.  
Y por favor obedezca a Sailor Moon en todo. Como hasta ahora. Si se separan, o se pelean sera su destruccion definitiva.  
Como las palabras sabias de Sailor Moon, deben luchar con el corazon. Y obrar con el amor. Entendido?  
- Si- dijeron todos al unísono.  
Cuando parpadearon ya estaban de vuelta en la calle.

Aun faltaban algunas cuadras para llegar a su destino, cuando las luces de las calles se apagaron,y rayos color fuego caían en forma descendiente sobre ellos.  
Corren rápidos hasta llegar a una arboleda desde allí miran la situación.  
-No hay tiempo que perder- Serena.  
-Planeta interno Venus,  
-Planeta externo Urano,  
-Planeta externo Neptuno,  
-Planeta externo Pluton,  
-Planeta externo Saturno,.  
-TRANSFORMACION!.

Sus trajes eran hermosos, tenían los mismos colores pero con finos brillantes que iluminaban a sus portadoras, a Neptune, Uranus, y Venus se les hizo entrega de un cetro parecido a los que tenían Plut y Saturn.

Serena también se transformó:  
-Cosmos Estelar Transformación!-

La ultima transformación era la de Sailor Cosmos, ya no era la soberana del sistema solar, si no la del propio universo.  
Su pelo se había vuelto blanco al igual que sus ropas con finas terminación en dorado. En su pecho el broche de transformación adornado por un par de alas. De su cuello cai agraciadamente una enorme capa que le llegaba a los pies y estos estaban finamente calzados por unos zapatos tipo stilettos color marfil.  
Realmente hermosa.  
Se sentía radiante, pero la felicidad duraría realmente poco.  
El enemigo se hizo presente dentro de la arboleda y comenzó su ritual de ataques.  
Las Sailor no se quedaron atrás unieron sus cetros a lo alto y gritaron sus poderes:  
-Torbellino supremo!- Uranus.  
-Olas crecientes!-Neptune.  
-Sinfonía revolucionaria- Plut.  
-Corazon Sublime- Venus.  
-Ilusión congelante- Saturn.  
El ataque salio disparada como uno solo, con toda la energía mezclada y acumulada.  
Dio de lleno sobre los guerreros que caen fuertemente al piso. Y muy mal heridos.  
Esos nuevos ataques ellos no lo contaban.  
- Retirensen de la batalla- Ordeno una voz de mujer.  
Los guerreros desaparecieron, y con ello volvió la luz al lugar. Cuando todo parecía en calma un gran rayo tremendamente formidable color azul zafiro cae sobre Tuxedo Mask dandole muerte al instante.

_**Hola a todas. Primero que todo mil gracias , no sabia que en ff mis historias, en especial esta tuviese buena aceptación. Inicialmente yo empece a escribir en otro lugar y luego de unos meses me decide por publicar aquí. La historia original tiene 50 capitulos, pero como era la primera vez que escribia no tenia nocion que mis capítulos eran demasiado cortos. Por eso cuando publico aquí cada uno de mis capítulos tiene a razón de tres o dos en uno. Por eso tal vez lleguemos al final un tanto rápido. Les voy avisando que de esta historia hay 2da parte, pero eso será mas adelante. Chicas lo siento no me acuerdo el nombre de todas, porque ese es un defecto que tengo, pero si agradezco su apoyo, me gustan sus reviews , me gusta que les guste el fruto de mi imaginación. Debo decir que soy anti-darien pero bueno se que es un personaje que a la mayoría le gusta, de seguro como termino este capitulo alguna me querra matar jajaja advierto que en esta historia la pareja siempre será Serena-Darien, les digo por si empiezan a sacar conclusiones , Darien volverá y Seiya no se entrometerá (aunque me encantaría , pero respeto la historia original en este fic al estilo sailor moon).**_

_**Soy una eterna enamorada de Haruka y Seiya dos polos opuesto pero los amo y bueno me da igual que sean mujeres jaja.**_

_**Gracias a todas, a todas. De verdad. Un abrazo. **_

_**Pd: en Facebook soy Day Michiru Gaitan.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Serena ve como el cuerpo de Darien cae inerte sin vida.  
Corre hacia él.  
-Darien, Darien - entre lágrimas- hablame,por favor, despierta,DESPIERTA!.  
Mina y las Outhers quieren levantarla del piso.  
Sailor Plut le tomo las pulsaciones..pero no encuentra rastros de ella.  
Pone su oído en pecho y nada.  
Les hace una seña a las demás.  
-Cabeza de Bombón ,ven - le dice dulcemente .  
-No,no,no.  
-Vamos princesa, ven levantate.  
-no, porque el tiene que despertar, él no me puede dejar así,- dice en un desgarrador llanto que hace llorar a mas de una- Darien, Darien! Dime que no estas muerto,. Plut dime que no murió.  
Setsuna agacha la cabeza. - Lo siento- susurra.  
Serena se queda sin aire en un intento por gritar, luego de un largo sin silencio en un llanto terrible dice gritando al cielo  
- ME LAS PAGARAS!  
- jajaj Princesa Llorona,- dice una voz de mujer-  
-Quien eres?-Michiru- muestra tu verdadero rostro.  
- Si así lo quieres.  
- Del cielo desciende una gran luz roja y poco a poco se visualiza a una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y lacios de color fucsia fuerte y con puntas en acabado color negro.  
Usaba una blusa color magenta con unos pantalón ajustados al cuerpo color negro en su mano llevaba el mismo báculo de la Reina Beryl.  
- Aquí estoy Michiru o Sailor Neptune- dice- si no me miren así yo conozco la identidad de todas ustedes- dice mirando con desprecio- solo que hará pude empezar mi venganza, ya una vez tuve que soportar el asqueroso Milenio de Plata- con odio- u no voy a permitir que Tokio de Cristal se realice.  
Y pensé, que debo hacer para destruir el futuro? Y me respondí, pues matando a uno de los futuros reyes- habla cínicamente.  
Serena la mira incrédula, corre hacia ella, quiere agarrarla con sus manos y destruirla, por primera vez en la vida ella odia a alguien, las outhers la detienen,  
- Devuelve me a mi Darien!  
-Jamás Princesa llorona, habrás madurado mucho pero sigues siendo una llorona.-  
-no tienes derecho a quitarle la vida a las personas ni menos a gente que hacen el bien..  
-pobre Llorona jajajaja- ríe descontroladamente.  
-No permitiré que la llames así,,, TIERRA TIEMBLA!  
- RAYO CRECIENTE,,,  
-SINFONIA REVOLUCIONARIA

El ataque le llega pero no le hace nada, levanta una mano y de ella expulsa una energía que levanta en el aire a las sailor y las tira lejos.  
-Por favor sus ataques no son problemas para mi, mira Princesa tonta voy a seguir haciendo de las mias, voy a matar a quien yo quiera, me voy a alimentar de toda la energía posible porque así me lo requiere el Gran Mago.  
Cuando algún día, encuentres mi escondite y puedas llegar a tener la mínima posibilidad de derrotarme tal vez allí reviva tu muertito,jajajaja, pero ahora no, quiero verte sufrir, verte caer derrotada, verte llorar. TE ODIO SAILOR MOON y por fin empieza mi venganza!.  
Escuchame bien el día que logres vencerme a mi y al Gran Mago este hombre vivirá mientras tanto permanecerá muerte y como todo ser humano su cuerpo se podrira! Jajajaja- dice cruelmente- así que empieza a ser mas rápida porque no le queda mucho tiempo!.

-Reunión de emergencia- dice Haruka cargando a Darien, las demás chicas se hicieron cargo de Serena.  
Una vez que llegaron, Michiru agarro el teléfono y empezó a marcar números.  
- Hola habla Michiru-  
- Hola, si que pasa? Soy Karmesite.  
-Karmesite, por favor, ven con tus hermanas pronto a nuestra casa, es urgente.  
Y colgó.  
Así lo hizo con todos.

El cuerpo de Darien yacía frío sobre la cama de Serena, al lado de él, estaba ella llorando desconsoladamente.  
Haruka viene por detrás, le acaricia los rubios cabellos.  
-Cabeza de Bombón, no llores tanto.  
-No puedo,por que a Darien? Por que a nosotros? Si somos buenas personas?.  
- Por eso mismo preciosa, para eso estamos aquí,para proteger a la gente buenas,que nos necesita,no pudimos proteger a Darien, pero podemos proteger a otros,esta es la vida que elegimos,a parte de nuestro destino recuerdas?.  
-Si-dice muy frágil.  
-Levantate vamos a la sala con las demás.  
Serena se dirige al comedor a juntarse con las chicas.  
Su rostro,revela dolor,y lo surcan lágrimas que embellecen aun mas su cara angelical.  
-Princesa- se levanta Michiru- ya todos están en camino.  
- Y a Lita también?-  
-Ella no es guerrera- Hotaru.  
-Ella quería volver, se arrepintió, mañana iba a volver a ser de las nuestras, íbamos a almorzar, pero ahora...  
Se derrumba nuevamente, y en los brazos de Haruka, esta le hace una seña a Michiru.

*******  
CASA DE LAS EX INNERS.

Suena el teléfono,luego de un rato una dormida Rei atiende el tel:  
-Hable-  
-Habla Michiru, por favor,pon a Lita al teléfono.  
-Por? Que paso?-  
-Pasame con ella-Ordena Michiru.  
-Ok,Ok.  
Rei se dirige a la habitación de Lita.  
Entra en su habitación,e intenta despertarla.  
-Lita,Lita- dije moviendola- despierta.  
-que...que pasa?  
-tienes teléfono, es Michiru,dice que es urgente.  
- Michiru?,- dice y sale rápidamente de su cama  
- Habla Lita.  
- Querida, por favor, ven con urgencia a nuestra casa.  
-Que paso?-  
-Es urgente,se trata del Príncipe. Ven rápido para acá, es Orden de la Princesa.  
Lita se cambia, y sin dar explicaciones, se va del edificio.

- Que paso Rei, quien llamo?- dice Amy.  
-No lo se, se que llamo Michiru y ella salio.  
-Lita volvió a ser guerrera no?  
- Eso parece.  
Las dos se retiran a sus respectivas habitaciones.

******

Casa de las Outhers.

Ya habían llegado todos, se escucha nuevamente el timbre, abre Hotaru y dice.  
-Pasa Lita por favor.  
-Que hace ella acá?- Taiki.  
-Es una traidora,pensé que no debía participar de las reuniones.- dice Yaten.  
-BASTA, BASTA, BASTA!-dice Serena con los ojos rojos por el llanto- Estoy cansada de las peleas,les fui muy clara en la 1era reunión formal, cuando les dije que ellas son senshi de sangre y quisieran volver a su estado de guerreras se les concedería su pluma. Hoy es un día muy malo, y triste para mi así que al que no le guste ahí esta la puerta pero el que la cruce no vuelva mas!.  
-Disculpe Princesa- dice Haruka.  
- Tu no tienes porque disculparte.- y mira fríamente a Taiki y Yaten. Los dos aludidos agachan la cabeza.  
-Setsuna por favor relata lo sucedido a todos para que estén al tanto, yo no puedo hacerlo.  
- De camino a casa, cuando quedamos solo los príncipes y nosotros,el enemigo se hizo presente y nos ataco.  
-Logramos vencerlos- Haruka.  
-Pero cuando habíamos pensado, que todo había terminado, un rayo del cielo le dio a Darien y-Mina.  
- Lo mato al instante-  
Todos se quedaron mudos.  
-Por favor, no hagan preguntas tontas- Haruka- El príncipe ah...muerto- dice tristemente.  
- En fin- continua Setsuna- Apolonia se hizo presente a nuestros ojos y nos dijo que cuando logremos derrotarla ahí revivirá al Príncipe,pero como todo ser humano, su cuerpo no soportará el paso del tiempo, sin sangra corriendo por sus venas.  
Todos entendieron a que se refería.  
- Debemos hacer algo rápido- tomo la palabra Alexandra- el tiempo corre en nuestra contra mientras mas tardamos el cuerpo no resistirá.  
- Yo tengo una solución- dice Setsuna- pero solo nos deja dos semanas de  
margen.

Todos miran hacia la Sailor del Tiempo.  
- Yo puedo crear una cápsula del tiempo donde ponerlo así el paso del tiempo no haga estragos en él, pero dura muy poco al menos 2 semana. En es tiempo debemos encontrar al enemigo y derrotarlo.  
Necesitare de su energía, porque si lo hago sola quedare muy débil, deberé volver a la puerta del tiempo para recuperarme, por que así se me requiere y no podré luchar.- dijo con miedo de no poder proteger a su princesa.  
-Debes quedarte con nosotras- dijo Petzite.  
- Si, haremos todo lo que indiques- Secunda Berjerite.  
Todos se transforman. Serena toma su forma de Princesa y le hace entrega a Lita de una nueva Pluma.  
- Esto es para ti, se que así lo querías.  
-Gracias.  
-PLANETA INTERNA JUPITER... TRANSFORMAME!.  
A ella también le cambio su vestuario y era portadora de un báculo de un verde exquisito.

Se reunieron alrededor de Darien y se tomaron de sus manos.  
-Todos, debemos concentrarnos y dar nuestra energía al Príncipe.  
De cada uno de ellos emana una dulce luz con sus colores correspondientes. Cuando termino el proceso Darien estaba rodeado dentro de una especie de cápsula.  
- Listo, ahora el tiempo corre en nuestra contra en menos de dos semana debemos encontrar al enemigo y derrotarlo.- Sentenció Serena.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar oscuro de las afueras de Tokio.

-Son muy inteligentes estos asquerosos humanos- dice un hombre con una gran capa negra, vestido de traje y con anteojos negros que no dejaban ver sus ojos color rojo ira.  
- jajajaja piensan en dos semanas hacer milagros. No podrán encontrarnos y ni siquiera derrotarnos. Debemos matarlos cuanto antes. Que no haya misericordia ni vueltas. La próxima vez que vean a alguna de ellas deben matarlas.- Ordeno.  
- Si amo, como ordene- dice Apolonia a sus espaldas- ellas jamás podrán saber donde estamos, solo debemos seguir con nuestro plan, debemos hacer que ella decaiga en animo, que tenga dolor, si ella esta débil no podrá hacer alarde del cristal de plata, porque para usarlo necesita la esperanza y se siente deprimida no puede albergar esperanza en su ser.  
En el alma de una persona solo hay dolor y todo lo que ello conlleva o esperanza y felicidad no se pueden controlar las dos cosas a la vez. Jajajaja la tenemos en nuestras manos queridisimo Amo.

Gira y pone su mira en 4 personas.  
- Ya se habrán recuperado me imagino?- dice con desagrado.  
- Si señora.  
- mas vale han estado fallando en todo, Malachite tu te encargaras esta primera parte. Trae a las que puedas, porque las matare con mis propias manos.


	9. Chapter 9

Luego de la reunión Lita llego a su departamento de madrugada, al llegar cierra la puerta detrás de si, se le engancha su abrigo con el picaporte y su pluma cae al suelo.

-Volviste a ser una de ellas?- Pregunta Rei saliendo de la oscuridad del pasillo.  
-Creo que ya viste tu respuesta- dice mientras levanta la pluma.  
- Y porque te llamaron? Que ocurrió?- Rei ve la expresión de Lita y dice con cansancio- se que no merecemos saber nada pero por favor cuentame, veo en tus ojos tristeza.  
- El enemigo... Mato a Darien- dice sin mas- Setsuna logro ponerlo en una cápsula del tiempo así su cuerpo no se descompone pero solo nos deja un margen de dos semanas sino todo estará perdido.  
A la conversación se sumo también Amy y las dos escucharon atonitas lo que Lita cuenta.

***********

Ya es de día Serena estaba levantada hacia rato, durmió poco y nada. Si lloro y muchísimo hasta que se canso.  
Estaba saliendo el sol cuando preparo café,y escucha que suena el timbre.  
Abre la puerta, y hace un gesto desagradable porque sabe a que viene su visita.  
-Hola Seiya, que temprano.  
-Hola, bombón, es que no podía dormir y pase a ver como estabas.  
-Pasa, sientate quieres café?  
- Si por favor.

Una vez sentados Seiya toma la palabra.

-Escucha Bombón,para lo que necesites yo estaré ahí.  
-Gracias. También las demás están conmigo.  
-Si, pero quiero que sepas, que yo voy a estar ahí para protegerte.  
-Que quieres decir?- dice Serena arqueando una ceja.  
- Que aunque me cueste la vida te ayudare. Yo voy hacer todo lo que pueda aunque esta agonizando no te dejare.  
- No quiero creer que estés insinuando que Darien no hizo nada por mi y que me abandone en plena batalla!  
-No bombón yo no,,,  
- No claro! Quiero pensar que no quisiste decir eso, porque me doleria de ti escuchar eso.  
-Bombón...  
- Escuchame Seiya yo te deje en claro que eramos amigos y nada mas... Y por favor llámame por mi nombre. No soy tu bombón desde la preparatoria te lo pido. Y ahora te lo recalco.  
Y me parece super patético que vengas a un día de la muerte de mi prometido a digamoslo así "cortejarme" con tus samelerias de protegerme cuando hay otros que lo hacen desinteresadamente .  
Se levanta super enojada y se va a su habitación.  
Seiya se quedo asombrado. Su bombón había madurado bastante.  
-Wow si que te pusieron a raya-dice Haruka mirando desde la cocina- por fin.  
-Callate- dice y sale furioso de la casa.  
Pero no esta enojado con ella sino con el mismo porque es un tonto. El sabia muy bien que no había esperanzas pero no su tonto ego salio al cruce y ella se puso firme. Debería pedirles disculpas.

En el departamento de las ex inners las tres chicas desayunan en silencio.  
- Sabes si Serena vendra hoy a verme?- Pregunta ilusionada Rei.  
Lita la mira extrañada.  
-No se, porque lo preguntas?- Lita cae en la cuenta- Rei! Perdon con estos problemas me habia olvidado.  
Se levanta y la abraza.  
-Muy feliz cumpleaños!.  
Sale corriendo a su habitacion y regresa con un paquete.  
- Toma esto es para ti, se que la otra vez cuando pasamos por aquella tienda te gusto.  
Rei abre el paquete y se emociona es la blusa del conjunto de Pollera ,saco y blusa que vio hace dias en la tienda. Lita le habia regalado solo la blusa pero igual la hacia plenamente feliz.  
- Gracias de verdad- dice abrazandola.  
- Toma este es mi regalo- dice Amy.  
Era un par de zapatos exquisitos de color rojo vino como esos que le gustaban a Rei con un gran taco, cosa que fascinaba a la aludida.  
-Chicas muchas gracias.- dice emocionada

***********

Mientras tanto en la casa de la Outhers. A Serena se la habia pasado el enojo mañanero y se vistio para salir. Se vio al espejo. Nunca antes se habia visto tan triste como ahora. Su rostro reflejaba dolor, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.  
-Cabeza de Bombon, donde vas?-  
-A la universidad, con Mina-  
-Quieres que te acompañe?-  
-No gracias igual. Voy a ver a Rei es su cumpleaños.  
-Es necesario que salga de la casa para esa nimidad princesa?- dice Michiru.  
Serena pone los ojos en blanco.  
-Amigas ya les explique que ellas son mis amigas tambien. Entiendanmen estoy muy mal pero Rei es mi amiga y solo quiero saludarla.  
- Esta bien cabeza de bombon. Cualquier cosa me avisas.  
-Esta bien, no te preocupes- dice delicandole una tierna sonrisa.  
Haruka le tenia tanto respeto y admiraba su actitud hacia momentos atras estaba enojada y ahora le dedicaba una sonrisa. Era la mejor princesa que se podia pedir. Su amor no tenia limites.

-Mina! Apurate!- grita serena.  
-ya voy, ya voy.- dice bajando de las escaleras. - Lista?  
- Si vamos.  
Salen de la . Serena ah dejado de llorar pero el dolor lo lleva en el alma.  
Esta agotada pero no se dara por vencida, tampoco demostrara debilidad ante el enemigo. Se propuso ser fuerte. Y asi sera.  
Mira hacia su lado, ve a una Mina triste pero haciendo esfuerzos para que Serena sonria. Aun le quedan sus amigas, ellas saben ponerlas de buen humor. Ellas son su pilar. Que haria sin la sonrisa de Mina? Los cuidados intensivos de Haruka y Michiru? Que haria sino conoceria a las demas? Su vida no tendria sentido.  
De repente su mirada se torno oscura. Su rostro reflejo temor.  
Asi como Darien murio derepente con ese rayo, ellas podrian sufrir la misma suerte, todas las personas importantes incluso ella misma podrian morir de un golpe.

Llegaron a la Universidad mas animadas... Se posaron contra una pared y frente a ellas la puerta donde debería salir Rei.  
La puerta se abrió, los estudiantes salieron rápidamente.  
Serena siente que dos ojos la están mirando y en efectos son los de Rei.  
La morena no pensaba verla y menos allí esperandola. Se emociono mucho.  
Serena la ve.  
-REI, REI, FELIZ CUMPLE!- sale corriendo hacia ella y como en los viejos tiempos se cae.  
-Serena tonta siempre igual- dice y se tira al piso abrazandola.-  
- Feliz cumple amiga- dice Mina incorporando a las dos.  
-Toma esto es de mi Mina y mio.- dice entregándole.  
Rei toma el paquete y no lo puede creer. Esto el conjunto completo que Lita le había regalado solo la blusa, las demás partes estaban allí. Por segunda vez Rei se emociono ese día.  
- Gracias amigas, no las hacia aquí- dice ruborizada por la emoción.  
- Eres nuestra amiga, como íbamos a dejar de venir?- Serena.  
- Bueno tu sabes...- dice en un susurro.  
-ay... Eso no importa , es tu día, ven iremos a almorzar-dice jalandola del brazo.- iremos a buscar a Amy. Lita nos espera en la cafetería de enfrente.  
Y como en los viejos tiempos, las 5 chicas almorzaron tranquilamente. Serena trato de olvidar su dolor, aunque su rostro no podía mentir. Y de las demás chicas nadie toco ese tema tan doloroso.  
Saliendo de la cafetería las esperaba una vez mas la desgracia.

Desde que no tenia su pluma, Rei había perdido la habilidad de sentir las energías al renunciar a su destino, aunque esta la acompañaba desde antes, ella no sabia que era una senshi. Pero ahora a saberlo y al negarse a actuar como tal esa habilidad se había disipado.  
Las 5 chicas caminan, cuando llegan a una intersección se levanta gran viento, se oscurece nuevamente el cielo y una ráfaga de aire helado pasa atraves de las chicas dandole de lleno a Rei derrumbandola por completo.  
Su sonrisa desaparece, su rostro cambia completamente, los paquetes caen al suelo junto con ella que cae inconsciente.  
- Eres mía, ahora te llevare ante mi soberana.- dice Malachite apareciendo de la nada misma.

-Rei, no, no, otra vez no- Serena corre hacia su amiga y como un deja vu ve a Darien el día anterior tirado y ella llorando desconsoladamente otra vez.- no por favor, Rei, despierta.-  
- Que le has hecho?- grita desesperada Amy.  
- Cumplo ordenes de llevar una a una a ustedes delante de mi soberana para que ella darle muerte personalmente.-Levanta su mano de ella sale una energía que tira lejos a las chicas.- Ahora me la llevare.

-Violín llameante... Quema!- Sailor koan.

-Ilusión de amor... Fulmina!- Sailor Cala

-Ciclón de agua... Extiendete- Sailor Berthier

-Tormenta galáctica... Electrocuta!- Sailor Petz.

Las 4 hermanas usaron sus nuevos ataques. Combinado como ahora era un arma letal.  
Malachite decidí huir una vez mas. Pero...

-FUERZA... SOLARUIM.!-

-Sailor Sun!- dicen a coro.

-Justo a tiempo- dice sonriendo- Serena, hazlo ahora.

Malachite yace inconsciente en la calle...

- COSMOS, ESTELAR...TRANSFORMACION!.

Una vez transformada aparece su precioso báculo..  
Y con energía a punta sobre el guerrero.  
- DULCE... REVOLUCION... ESTELAR..PURIFICA!.

Del centro del báculo sale una luz dorada que da de lleno a Malachite. Era la primera vez que lo podían, de alguna forma decirlo, curarlo.  
Purifica su alma envenenada, borrandole con ello su vida de maligno.

- Uno menos- dice volviéndose ante Rei- hay que llevarla pronto a lo de Haruka para que Hotaru la auxilie.

-Quieren que las alcancemos- dice una voz que hace ruborizar a Amy.

- Taiki, justo a tiempo- dice Alexandra- yo les dije que me alcanzaran.

-Gracias, andando chicas.

Las chicas se reparten en los autos de los tres hermanos y se dirigen hacia el mismo lugar.

- Debemos encontrar cuanto antes donde se esconden, no estamos a salvo en ningún lado- dice con seriedad y tristeza- y terminar con esto.

_**NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS , GRACIAS DE VERDAD. BUENO TAL VEZ COMO SE DARAN CUENTA LA SERENA QUE CREE ES UN POCO MAS MADURA, YA QUE TIENE TAMBIEN OTRA EDAD, Y ES ASI COMO ME HUBIESE GUSTADO EN LA TEMPORADA STAR. ESPERO LES GUSTE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES. AUN SIN CONOCERLAS LAS QUIERO MUCHO, GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y COMENTAR. BESOS**_


	10. Chapter 10

Desde que no tenia su pluma, Rei había perdido la habilidad de sentir las energías al renunciar a su destino, aunque esta la acompañaba desde antes, ella no sabia que era una senshi. Pero ahora a saberlo y al negarse a actuar como tal esa habilidad se había disipado.  
Las 5 chicas caminan, cuando llegan a una intersección se levanta gran viento, se oscurece nuevamente el cielo y una ráfaga de aire helado pasa atraves de las chicas dandole de lleno a Rei derrumbandola por completo.  
Su sonrisa desaparece, su rostro cambia completamente, los paquetes caen al suelo junto con ella que cae inconsciente.  
- Eres mía, ahora te llevare ante mi soberana.- dice Malachite apareciendo de la nada misma.

-Rei, no, no, otra vez no- Serena corre hacia su amiga y como un deja vu ve a Darien el día anterior tirado y ella llorando desconsoladamente otra vez.- no por favor, Rei, despierta.-  
- Que le has hecho?- grita desesperada Amy.  
- Cumplo ordenes de llevar una a una a ustedes delante de mi soberana para que ella darle muerte personalmente.-Levanta su mano de ella sale una energía que tira lejos a las chicas.- Ahora me la llevare.

-Violín llameante... Quema!- Sailor koan.

-Ilusión de amor... Fulmina!- Sailor Cala

-Ciclón de agua... Extiendete- Sailor Berthier

-Tormenta galáctica... Electrocuta!- Sailor Petz.

Las 4 hermanas usaron sus nuevos ataques. Combinado como ahora era un arma letal.  
Malachite decidí huir una vez mas. Pero...

-FUERZA... SOLARUIM.!-

-Sailor Sun!- dicen a coro.

-Justo a tiempo- dice sonriendo- Serena, hazlo ahora.

Malachite yace inconsciente en la calle...

- COSMOS, ESTELAR...TRANSFORMACION!.

Una vez transformada aparece su precioso báculo..  
Y con energía a punta sobre el guerrero.  
- DULCE... REVOLUCION... ESTELAR..PURIFICA!.

Del centro del báculo sale una luz dorada que da de lleno a Malachite. Era la primera vez que lo podían, de alguna forma decirlo, curarlo.  
Purifica su alma envenenada, borrandole con ello su vida de maligno.

- Uno menos- dice volviéndose ante Rei- hay que llevarla pronto a lo de Haruka para que Hotaru la auxilie.

-Quieren que las alcancemos- dice una voz que hace ruborizar a Amy.

- Taiki, justo a tiempo- dice Alexandra- yo les dije que me alcanzaran.

-Gracias, andando chicas.

Las chicas se reparten en los autos de los tres hermanos y se dirigen hacia el mismo lugar.

- Debemos encontrar cuanto antes donde se esconden, no estamos a salvo en ningún lado- dice con seriedad y tristeza- y terminar con esto

Se encuentra rodeada de un hermoso prado.  
La brisa es tan cálida.  
No hay ni un ruido. El cielo azul.  
No hay nubes.  
Aunque sea un hermoso lugar lleno de sol, no hay pájaros.  
Solo silencio. Un silencio que invita a relajación.  
La morena de largos cabellos tiene la mirada entretenida e interrogada.  
" Hermoso lugar, pero, donde estoy?...acaso he muerto?" Dice sin querer en voz alta.  
-No claro que no. - dice otra morena de cabellos mas largos y mas brillantes.- al ser atacada tu poder de Senshi te trajo hasta mi-  
- Atacada?...Oh si ya recuerdo. Y Serena? Y las demás? Malachite?  
-wow! Son muchas preguntas Sailor Mars. Todas están bien. Tu eres la única que esta en riesgo de vida.  
- Yo?  
- Así es. Si no estuvieras a punto de morir, no estarías aquí. Esta es la ultima instancia de una Senshi antes de morir para siempre. Ustedes tenían un poder, que si morían sacrificando su vida por su princesa al final de la batalla revivirian. Pero tu, al no ser senshi, por tu propia decisión estas expuesta a la muerte natural de los hombres terrestres.  
- Entonces moriré?.  
- Solo si tu quieres.  
- Como así?.  
- Esta bien claro gran Sailor Mars. Si sigues con tu idea de renunciar al deber de proteger a nuestra Princesa entonces esta charla sera para informarte que morirás. Ahora si tu decides volver y seguir con lo que tu destino te marca yo te devolvere a la vida.  
- Pero... Tu quien eres?  
- Yo soy la guardián de todas las Sailor del Universo. Y mano derecha de la Reina del Universo.  
- Reina del Universo?  
- Claro! Sailor Cosmos, para ti Princesa Serena.  
-Ella sera la Reina del universo?  
- Oh si! Su amor la hará llegar lejos y su poder basado en la bondad y el cariño es tan grande que le da poder ilimitado. Poder que ella un desconoce.  
- Así es Serena- dice con nostalgia.  
- Por que te alejaste? La vida mundana no te dará la felicidad de seguir tu destino marcado.  
- Quería ser normal- dice avergonzada.  
-Oh nosotros somos normales!, entre nosotros, la gente de la tierra es pasajera, vive y muere, pero nosotras no, se nos ha dado vida eterna.  
-Vida eterna!?  
- Así es, el único requisito es proteger a nuestra soberana y a las personas que no gozan de la vida eterna, entonces tratamos de que puedan vivir gozoso el poco tiempo que tienen.  
- No..no lo sabia.  
- Tu quieres a Sailor Moon?  
- Claro que si.  
- Tu quieres a Sailor Moon?  
La morena se quedo mirandola, recién acababa de preguntar lo mismo.  
- Si la quiero.  
- En verdad tu quieres a Sailor Moon?  
Rei ya no sabia como hacerle entender que si. Con paciencia volvió a repetir.  
- Si la quiero.  
La otra morena, la miro de arriba abajo y le dijo:  
- Entonces, porque no lo demuestras?.  
La morena desapareció. Rei quedo sorprendida. Demostrarlo? Pero como?.  
Entonces vio como ese hermoso prado se convertía en un escenario donde pasaba como en el cine su propia vida.  
Se vio ahí solitaria en el templo, su rostro demostraba tristeza, vio el día que conoció a Serena, cuando tomo la pluma y derrotó a morgana, vio cuando las 5 por fin reunidas se tomaron la mano en forma de saludo, se vio con gozo al morir y poder haber sacrificado su vida por Serena, se avergonzo de las veces que había maltratado a Serena que eran varias, vio el amor de Serena defendiendo hasta al propio enemigo, vio todos y cada uno de los sacrificios de su Princesa. Y se vio días atrás entregando su pluma. Su todo. Se avergonzo. Y solo pudo llorar.  
Cerro los ojos y lloro, lloro por todo lo que no había llorado jamás en la vida y por la tristeza infinita que había en su corazon desde que le demostró a Serena que no quería protegerla ni ayudarla.  
Abrió los ojos y nuevamente estaba en ese hermoso prado.  
- Has tomado una decisión?.  
- Si..- dice con firmeza.  
- Me parece muy adecuado.

Diciendo esto las dos  
se desvanecieron como fantasmas en la noche.

Mientras en la casa de la Outhers..

Saturno se encuentra transformada, toca la frente de Rei.  
- Esta a punto de morir. No puedo hacer nada.  
- Como que no se puede hacer nada?- pregunta Serena.- debemos... Debes hacer algo... Por favor... Hotaru- dice en un susurro.  
- Esta en la ultima fase. Solo ella puede decidir si vive o no.  
- Explicate- dice Taiki.  
Entonces Saturno les contó como es esa instancia que cuando se renuncia a ser una guerrera las Sailor del todo el universo pueden morir como la gente común, en este caso como los terrestres.  
- Ella debe estar en estos momentos con la Guardiana de todas nosotras. Con Saha.  
- Saha?  
- ella es la guardiana de todas nosotras, solo aparece en nuestro inconsciente cuando afrontamos una gran crisis.  
- Y cuales son los términos o condiciones?- pregunta Haruka.  
- Seguro que Saha le a explicado que si decide seguir con su negativa de aceptar su destino como Senshi después de ese sueño morirá de verdad, no se le dará otra vida, como las otras veces que han muerto y han revivido.  
Todas se sorprendieron. La habitación se lleno de angustia. Suficiente con que su príncipe estaba en esa situación.  
- Hay algo que no entiendo. Por que entonces el Príncipe no revive? Y ah muerto de verdad?- dice confundida Lita.  
- El ya ah muerto una vez recuerdan? Y se le ah dado esa oportunidad de milagro, pero el, perdón que suene cruel, puede morir tranquilamente pues siempre alguien podrá ocupar su lugar, y si tiene descendiente aun mas, pero en este caso no hay. Acá la única importante es la Princesa y sus guardianes. Si la Princesa no vive nadie puede ocupar su trono. Por mas que ella de su vida podrá revivir nuevamente. Esto es gracias a la Gran Reina Serenity. Pero si la Princesa deja de creer, deja de tener esperanzas en este mundo, y si nos pierde a nosotras sus guardianes ella también morirá. Y no quiero pensar que sera de este mundo si nuestra futura Reina. Ya que nadie puede ocupar su lugar. Por que aun no tiene descendientes.

La explicación de la pequeña a sido mas que clara.  
- Si Rei despierta es porque escogió ser una guardiana. Si no morirá.  
Amy le toma el pulso.  
- Ya casi no tiene- dice tristemente- es muy suave.

Las horas pasan ya es de madrugada. En la habitación se respira tristeza y la muerte estaba al acecho. De vez en cuando alguna de las chicas lloraba.  
Haruka tiene cara de preocupación. Sale afuera del patio y respira hondo.  
- Que te sucede?- dice su complemento.  
- Hotaru, dijo que la Princesa entre otras palabras necesita estar bien, necesita tener esperanzas. Sabemos muy bien que cuando morimos la condición para revivir es que se derrote al enemigo. Pero si cabeza de bombón sigue perdiendo a sus seres queridos, no tendrá fuerzas.  
- Debemos confiar en ella. Viste como derrotó a Galaxia? Te acuerdas?  
- Si, pero... Por primera vez, tengo miedo Michiru.  
- Yo también.

La brisa cálida, choca en sus rostros.

- No debemos hacerle ver a ella nuestros temores, debemos ser fuertes.- dice Setsuna sumándose a la conversación nocturna.  
- Tienes razón, cabeza de bombón debe vernos como un pilar de donde apoyarse.  
- Debemos ser su sostén.  
- Así sera.  
- En esta lucha muchas la pueden abandonar pero nosotras daremos una vez mas nuestra vida. Y no moriremos hasta que ya no tengamos mas fuerzas. Pelearemos hasta que veamos como nuestro espíritu deja nuestro cuerpo- Sentencia Haruka.  
Todas asintieron.


	11. Chapter 11

Ya amanecía, muchas de las chicas dormían sentada en sillas. Otras como Haruka y Michiru dormían en un rincón contra la pared abrazadas.  
Todas como el gran grupo que son estaban velando, por así decirlo, el destino que la muchacha había elegido.  
Serena descansa a los pies de la cama donde yacía Rei. Hacia unos momentos que por fin sus ojos se le habían cerrado,se negaba a dormir con todos los problemas y angustias que rodeaban su vida en esos momentos.

- Estoy sorprendida-

-Porque?-

-Es el primer grupo de Sailor Scout que genera tanto amor hacia el prójimo..uhmm... Puedes oler Rei?

La mira con curiosidad.

- En el aire se respira amor incondicional. Que bien se siente.  
Ya veo porque tu princesa ah sido elegida por sobre todas las demás para gobernar el universo. Esa luz que emana de ella es sorprendentemente cálida. Me quedaría así por siempre admirandola.

Rei se ruboriza.  
Saha sigue mirando la escena.

- Han de quererte mucho no lo crees? Aun no entiendo como tu, Amy y Lita pudieron abandonarla.  
Rei agacha la cabeza. Se acerca a Serena y toca sus dorados cabellos.  
- Ya te dije el mundo me deslumbro,antes tenia una vida apagada, conocí a Serena, me hice Sailor, y casi no paramos de luchar, siempre peleaba con Serena, las cinco eramos buenas amigas, cuando Serena derrotó a Galaxia tuve 3 años sin hacer funcionar la pluma, creí que todo había acabado.- toma aire- pero seguía con su amistad y eso era lo importante y el mundo me corrumpio, me fascinó y cuando se presento esto de Apolonia puse en una balanza el mundo y mi misión, obviamente lo primero proponía cosas maravillosas y los 2do era siempre lo mismo no perdía nada.

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio.

- Me di cuenta estos días que el mundo podrá ser maravilloso pero sin ellas, sin ella en especial, " mi mundo " no es igual. Pero seguía con mi negativa.  
- Por qué?-  
- Por orgullosa.- dice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- hoy al ver como ellas se habían comportado en mi cumpleaños, estaba decidida a volver.

- Gracias - dice en un susurro.  
- Por qué?-  
- Por darme esta oportunidad y empujarme a decir cual era mi decisión. Siempre te estaré agradecida. - dice mientras sigue acariciando a Serena.  
- Creo que es hora de volver- dice finalmente Saha- estas lista?-  
- Mas que nunca- dice con una sonrisa radiante- a partir de ahora seré una nueva persona.  
Saha le sonríe dulcemente- que así sea poderosa Sailor Mars. Buena suerte.- dice desapareciendo.  
Rei mira la habitación, y ve como ella también desaparece.

Una gran ilumina el cuerpo de Rei y también la habitación. Una a una van despertando, y se quedan tontos mirando esa cálida voz.  
- Por fin ha tomado una decisión. - dice Hotaru incorporandose.  
De repente todos sin hacer movimientos se han transformados. Excepto Amy.  
Serena ha tomado su postura de Princesa.  
La muchacha por fin despierta. Y se ve así misma. Ella también se ha transformado com la Princesa de Marte su vestido era la replica del de Serena pero color rojo carmesí.  
Solo tiene ojos para Serena. A quien abraza con fuerza y entre sollozos le pide perdón.  
Serena estaba emocionada. Jamás había visto esa actitud en Rei.  
-Yo... Yo sabia.. Que volverías..Lo sabía!.  
Al lado de Rei aparece nuevamente su pluma.  
-Anda tomala.  
-PLANETA INTERNO MARTE TRANFORMACION!-

Amy se siente fatal. Sabe que es la única de ahí que esta de mas. Se siente mal muy mal.  
Se acerca a Rei y la abraza.  
- Estuve en un hermoso lugar, pero decidi volver- dice Sonriendo. Esa sonrisa deslumbro a uno de los muchachos." Jamás había visto lo bella que es cuando sonríe" dice para si.

La habitación se ilumina nuevamente y aparece la pluma color celeste.

- No quieres unirte!?- dice Serena- No podemos dejarte sola. Vamos ven con nosotras.  
- Si Amy volvamos hacer nosotras mismas.- Mina.  
- Anda, este es nuestro destino.  
- Si tomas la pluma viviremos por siempre, no se si en Paz, pero estaremos juntas eso lo puedo asegurar.- dice Rei.

Amy llora.  
No sabia que aun después de haber sido una traidora sus amigas igual la aceptaban como si nada hubiese pasado.  
-Yo... Yo me sentía muy sola... Pero no puedo aceptar... Que dirán las demás.- dice agachando la cabeza.  
Siente que alguien la abraza por la espalda. Y al ver quien ese se ruboriza.  
-No llores Amy, todos alguna vez cometimos errores- le dice Taiki- lo bueno es darse cuenta a tiempo.  
- Si no te preocupes- dice Seiya.  
- Aprendimos a tolerar a los demás- dice secamente Yaten. Envidiada a Taiki porque el no tenia la fuerza suficiente para abrazar a Mina.  
- Hablo por Hotaru, Michiru y Setsuna, si la Princesa esta de acuerdo, bienvenida seas preciosa- dice Haruka.  
- A mi jamás me has dicho preciosa- reprocha Michiru.  
- Lo recordare cuando estemos sola- y le guiña un ojo.  
- Por nosotras no te preocupes, lo entendemos a la perfección- dice Berjerite.  
- Gracias- susurra Amy.

Gran Mago...- Apolonia.  
-Ni me hables, ni te acerques. Solo era traer a Rei hasta aquí y no pudo hacerlo. Estoy muy enojado.  
- Pero yo..-  
-Tu nada querida. Tu y tus guerreros no me están sirviendo para nada- dice con reproche.  
- Fue el imbécil de Malachite, no pudo hacerlo y lo perdimos.  
- Por lo menos un inservible menos- dice mirando hacia la cuidad- espero que los 3 que queden sirvan para algo. Quiero a las sailor Scout que mas puedan traer necesito ver sola y derrotada a la Princesa.  
- Y por que no le sacamos todas de un saque?-  
- Y perderme la diversión de verla llorar? Quiero que sea despacio. Cuando quede sola peleare con ella hasta que quede sin fuerza, que quede herida de tal manera que me pida de rodillas que la deje ir y en ese entonces la matare y gozare viéndola morir.  
- Le encomendarse la misión a Jedite.  
- Espera esta vez iré yo- dice decidido- para que sepan que existo y me tengan temor.  
- Que harás con ella?-  
- En si no te importa, pero te contare, la traere aquí, la encerrare, no le daré comida ni agua agoniizara y solo la soltare cuando la niñita tonta esa venga a mi y me gane. Y como es posibilidad la veo lejos simplemente morirá de hambre y sed. JAJAJAJA que lindo! Ver morir a todas estas mugrientas. Las odio.  
- Y que hago yo?- Apolonia.  
- hasta ahora has sido demasiado inservible pero te daré una nueva oportunidad. Por ahora has algo valioso no se, algo que tu solo sepas hacer o sea nada. Dejamelo a mi.- dice volviéndose hacia la puerta del departamento.  
Apolonia estaba indignada. " Quien se cree que es"  
- Como diga Amo-  
- Sabes Apolonia? Solo eres una cara bonita. No has hecho nada.  
- Pero amo, gracias a mi sabes la identidad de todas ellas, sabes donde se alojan y que hacen. Sino fuera por mi, no sabrías nada.  
- Mira pequeña desconsiderada, tu simplemente las conocías de antes yo te di el poder para que puedas saber tus identidades.  
- No debí haberme aliado a ti, si solo hubiese sabido que me usaría.  
- Acaso te arrepiente insolente? Me imagino que si Sailor Moon se entera quien eres tu no te perdonará haber matado a Darien.  
- No te atreverias- dice la mujer.  
- Oh tu crees que no?- dice sonriendo- sino quieres que revele tu identidad no te metas en mis asuntos y solo haz lo que te ordeno. Ahora me iré a buscar a una de ellas. Y tu encargaras de que sufra y muera lentamente.  
- Por que yo?-  
- Por que te lo ordeno Apolonia! O debería decir...  
- No! No lo digas. Ese nombre ya no me pertenece. Haré lo que me pidas. Gran Mago


	12. Chapter 12

Amy toma su pluma.  
La habitación se ilumina color celeste claro.

-Planeta Interno Mercurio.. Transformación!.

Amy por fin vuelve a ser parte del grupo.

-Por fin todos juntos- dice Artemis entrando por la ventana.  
-Si, que nos han hecho perder tiempo- reprocha Luna.  
Amy,Rei,y Lita se sonrojan.

Tenemos noticias muy importantes- Luna.  
- Como guardianes de Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus nosotros podemos saber todo, así que estamos al tanto de la situación.

- Esta bien, y que se enteraron?.- Pregunta Yaten.

-Serena,Amy,Rei,Lita y Mina...-comienza Luna.

-Que pasa?- dicen todas.

-Ustedes conocen a Apolonia.- dice Artemis.

- Que?-

- Ella estuvo en el milenio de plata su nombre era Saudia. Pero no creo que la recuerden no estaba vinculada a la realeza. Ella re- encarnó como todos ustedes en la tierra en el siglo XX con otro nombre. Ella como ustedes no recuerda su pasado hasta que el Gran Mago la corrumpio y le volvió sus recuerdos.

- Al parecer ella te tiene envidia desde el Milenio, en esta época al no recordar nada de su paso, ella se hizo su amiga.

- Mi amiga?- Serena esta asustada.

-Si... Tu amiga.

- Luna, mirame y dime quien es?- dice Serena- te ordeno que me mires!.

-Princesa... Yo...

-Luna!.

Entonces los ojos de Luna y Serena se funden en una sola mirada.

Serena puede leer la verdad en los ojos de su guardiana.

Cae de rodillas al suelo.

- No... Ella..,no... Ella es mi amiga. Ella no puede saber eso de nosotros yo jamás se lo dije!.

-Serena! No llores por favor- dice Rei abrazandola con fuerza.

- Como supo que eramos nosotras?m

- El tal llamado " Gran Mago " le devolvió los recuerdos y con ello poder para saber sus identidades.

- Y por que me odia? Que le hice en el Milenio?

Los gatos se miran con interrogación. No saben si contar o no la historia a su Princesa aun era muy pronto. Artemis toma la palabra.

-No lo sabemos- dice. Le duele mentirle a su princesa.

-Ustedes me están mintiendo. Ustedes saben algo mas!. Diganmelo. Ahora mismo.

Cuando Luna va a hablar, se escuchan gritos de afuera. La gente gritaba horrorizada.

- No hay tiempo de explicaciones!. A Transformarse.! Transformación grupal ahora! - dice Luna.

-Pero como?- dice Haruka.

-Tomensen de las manos. En su interior digan su poder de transformación. Y Serena sabrá que decir.

Se toman de las manos y Serena es la encargada de hablar.

-Universo Cristalino danos el poder de las Sailor!.

En menos de un minuto todas quedan transformadas.

Salen a la calle en busca de ese caos que llega a sus oídos.

Entonces ve como un hombre bien vestido de capa larga y rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca lanza rayos luminosos y le quita la energía a la gente.

- Como te atreves a quitarles su Energía, nadie te quitaría la tuya.  
Somos las Sailor Scout que protegen el universo.

-Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna.- dicen todas a la vez.

Juntas conformaban un grupo bastante grande. En total eran 17 Sailor.

- Valla Sailor Moon no sabia que seria tan fácil llamar tu atención para que caigas en mi trampa.

- Quien eres?- Sailor Uranus.

-No te importa. Solo quiero charlar con la Princesa.

-Torbellino... Supremo!- Sailor Uranus.  
-Sinfonía... Revolucionaria!- Sailor Plut.

Antes de que el ataque llega el hombre contra ataca

- Dragón de fuego... ELIMINA!.

Obviamente su ataque es mucho mas poderoso y las termina tirando lejos. Las chicas caen inconsciente.

- Uranus!...- Sailor Neptune lo mira con odio- Olas crecientes!.

A su ataque se unen otros mas.

- Violín de fuego... Quema!- Sailor koan.  
- Láser llameante.. Revolución!- Sailor Mars.  
- Relámpago... Nocturnos!- Sailor Mars.

El ataque se dirige violento hacia el individuo. Pero el tiene un As bajo la manga.

- Ataque de Balística!...

Los dos ataques chocan y se vuelve una batalla campal para ver cual es el que resultara ganador.

- Saturn! Ayuda a esa personas.- Sailor Moon.

La pequeña se dirige hacia la gente caída y utiliza su nuevo poder curativo.

- Curación... Saturniana.

De su báculo emana la cálida luz violeta que identifica a la muchacha y con ella ayuda a la gente.

- Debemos actuar! Ahora que esta distraído.

- Láser de Estrella fugaz!  
- Estrella de Sailor Maker.  
- Curación Estelar de Healer!.

El ataque le llega y lo derrota. Entonces.

-Fuerza Solaruim!.  
-Sublime Corazon!- Sailor Venus.  
-Gritos Acuáticos!- Sailor Mercury.

Cuando el ataque le iba a llegar se escucha!.

- NegaVerso... Fulmina!.

El ultimo las vence por completo y las hiere de forma considerable.

No dejare que lastimen a mi Amo!-

- Apolonia.!- dice Sailor berthier. Fue la primera que la reconoció.

Sailor Moon busco sus ojos. En esos ojos llenos de ira se encontró con la que una vez fue su amiga.

- ... Molly?-

Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina se quedan asombradas.

- Donde esta Molly?- pregunta Amy.

Sailor Moon señala a la mujer. Y con dolor dice.

- Apolonia.. Es Molly.!.

La mujer de cabellos negro con terminaciones en fuego grita encolerizada.

- COMO SUPISTE QUE ERA YO?!  
ACASO TU LE DIJISTE?- dirijeindose al hombre.- ****** TRAICIONERO!.

- Yo no le dije nada! Ella con solo verte a los ojos se dio cuenta.

- Y tu quien eres?-

- El Gran Mago.

- OH!- dicen al unísono.

Serena mira a Molly/Apolonia.

- Tu... Eras mi amiga... Y mataste a Darien! PORQUE!? Que te hice yo?

-Ohh me parece que te falta recordar cosas de tu pasado Princesa.

- No es momento de charlas, yo solo vine a llevarme a Amy. - dice descaradamente.

- Para ser un hombre, te falta demasiado caballerismo- dice Sailor Uranus que se estaba despertando.

- Callensen a mi me tienen que respetar. He sido demasiado bueno, si yo hubiese utilizado el poder del báculo de Apolonia ya hubiesen muerte como el Príncipe.

Cada palabra le llegaba como cachetada a Sailor Moon.

- Y por que no lo hiciste? - Sailor Neptune.

- Me iré llevando una a una. Les recomiendo que sean mas precavidas. Por que yo se todo de ustedes.  
Mi objetivo es solo uno.

- Cual!?- Sailor Fighter.

-Hacer sufrir a Sailor Moon. Y hoy me llevare a una de tus mejores amigas.

- No te lo permitiré! Dulce... Revolución... Estelar... Purifica!

- Campo de Energía!- grita Apolonia.

El ataque rebota y vuelve hacia Sailor Moon tirandola lejos e hiriendola ya que para ella no tiene efectos curativos.

- Necesitaran mucho mas para derrotarnos. Apolonia...

- Si Gran Mago.

Entonces la mujer lanzo un hechizo que dejo inmóvil a las chicas.

- Bien Amy tu serás la primera en probar la dulce vida del Negaverso.

Entonces la toma en sus brazos y se dispone a irse.

-NO! LLEVAME A MI!...

El Gran Mago lo mira con Odio.

- Y que ganaría yo con eso? A parte quiero llevarme a esta Preciosura.  
- dice tocando el rostro de Amy descaradamente.

- Sueltame, pervertido.!.

-Shhh quieta niña o si no sabrás lo que es bueno.

Le posa un dedo sobre su frente y la deja inconsciente.

- No la toques con tus sucias manos!. ********

- Como me dijiste? A mi nadie me falta el respeto!

Agarra el Báculo de Apolonia apunta!  
Con ese poder puede matarlo.

-Vamos matame, pero suelta a Sailor Mercury.

- No! Te matare y me la llevare! Las reglas las impongo yo! Chiquilla insolente.

- DESTRUCCION... TOTAL!

Entonces Sailor Venus logra escapar de su hechizo!.

- BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!

El ataque supera su poder pero llega con menos potencia y no puede matarla. Cae inconsciente.

- Sailor Venus!.- Sailor Healer- Que le hiciste?

El Gran Mago las ignora y desaparece junto a Apolonia y Amy en el cielo.

El hechizo se rompe para todas.

- Mina... Mi Mina!- responde por favor. - Yaten acaricia su rostro.

- Ella me salvo de morir- dice Taiki.

Saturn toca su frente.

-No pasa nada, se quedo sin energías solamente.

Entonces todas se dirigen a la casa.


	13. Chapter 13

Yaten cargo celosamente a Mina y se encaminaron hacia la casa.

- Te encuentras bien para caminar?- Pregunta Michiru.  
- Si, puedo hacerlo sola,pero me gustaría tu ayuda...- le dice Haruka cariñosamente pasandole un brazo por lo hombros y apoyándose sobre ella para poder caminar mejor.

- No puedo creer que Molly sea Apolonia- Lita.  
-Pero como es que nos conocía del Milenio?- Rei.  
- Me preocupo cuando dijo que Serena debía recordar mas cosas sobre ese tiempo.- Setsuna.  
-Pero que es lo que debo recordar?- dice Serena Preocupada.- y ahora... Se llevaron a Amy- dice triste- la debemos recupera.

-Como están los recuerdos de tu pasado?- Pregunta Hotaru.  
- No... Casi nada... Solo la guerra del Negaverso y por medio de la Reina mi muerte.

-Pero Luna y Artemis saben algo... Ellos por lo que entiendo saben mucho mas o no?- dice Alexandra interviniendo.  
- Si, lo vi en sus ojos, ahora me tendrán que decir.- dice Serena decidida.

Llegaron a la casa.

- Lleven a Mina a su cuarto- ordeno Haruka.

Yaten entra en la habitación.

- Yo velare por ella.- dice Yaten cerrando la puerta tras si.

-Pe...-

- Dejalos Michiru a ver si ese chiquillo una vez por todas se le declara y se le bajan esos humos al tener amor- Haruka dice la ultima palabra de forma muy gracias y picara.

- Dejemoslos solos- dice Serena- Reunamonos en el comedor, luego le informaremos.

Todos tomaron asientos en la larga mesa del comedor.

- Bien, el enemigo sabe TODO de nosotros, debemos ser precavidos y buscar otro lugar donde habitar, tratemos de vivir todos juntos.  
Si si si se que no es la mejor opción pero solo hasta que esto termine.

Mira a cada uno con sus ojos azules penetrantes,

- Por favor...- dice en un susurro.- los necesito.

Nadie se pudo negar a su mirada suplicante . Entonces acordaron a buscar un lugar donde poder vivir a escondidas del Negaverso.

- Ahora bien. Creo que Luna y Artemis tienen algo que decirnos.- continua Serena.

- Princesa,,, no es el momento.

- Y cuando sera?- Pregunta impaciente Haruka.

- Nosotros...- dice Artemis.

- Ustedes nada!... Ustedes me dicen que es lo que pasa? Como es eso que Molly estaba en el milenio? Por que me odia? Que le hicimos? Que le hice?

Luna mira Artemis.

- Me parece que no quedara otra- dice Artemis suspirando.

- Cuando Mina despierte. Les contaremos así estaremos todos.

- Buena idea.- dice Michiru.  
-Pero que no pase de hoy- dice Terminantemente la Princesa.

- Mina, por favor despierta. Soy un tonto. - dice al borde de la lágrimas.

Mina en sueños escucha una dulce voz.

- Sabes los feliz que me puse cuando me entere que volvería? Solo quería ver tus hermoso ojos, tu cabello dorado, y tu bella simpatía.  
Y cuando llegue nada hice. Solo te observe como un tonto y me negué a hablarte.  
Y te digo las cosas cuando estas inconsciente y no cuando me pudieras escuchar.  
Perdoname.

Entonces ya no puede reprimir las lágrimas. El que es muy fuerte esta llorando como una chiquilla inocente.

- Por favor despierta necesito decirte tantas cosas, que te necesito, que me muero sino estas. Que... Por dios... Me encantaría algún día formar un familia junto a ti.

Le toma la mano, mientras acaricia sus dorados cabellos.

- Que puedo hacer para que perdones mi actitud del pasado? Por favor... despierta y dime que hacer...

-Podrías invitarme a salir- dice Mina que ah estado despierta simulando que dormía, muriéndose de amor ante aquella declaración.

Yaten empieza a gritar de la emoción. Todos escuchan sus alaridos y corren a la habitación.

-Mina!- Yaten salta emocionado abrazandole- mi Mina...no me faltes nunca.

- Oh mi Yaten, por fin estas en mis brazos!.

- Tranquilo muchacho me la vas a asfixiar- dice Haruka.

Los dos enamorados solo se sonrojan al encontrarse descubiertos.

- Bueno por lo menos aun queda un poco de felicidad en esta casa- dice Serena con rostro sincero.

- Ahora debemos afrontar la verdad y el pasado- dice Setsuna.

Sabes que soy hombre de pocas palabras, y no me gusta cometer errores y rebajarme ante otros seres insignificantes como tu- dijo cruelmente- pero por mas que me cueste, tendré que decirlo.

Se hizo un silencio de ultratumba.

- Gracias por llegar en el momento justo. Aunque te dije que yo podía solo.-

- De nada Gran Mago. No fue nada.

- Te lo voy a repetir una vez mas. Cuando te digo que lo haré solo así debe ser. No me persigas porque terminaras mal.

- Como usted Ordene Señor.-

La joven se da la vuelta para marcharse.

- Apolonia...

- Si?

- Llama a Jedite. Que el se encargue de esta chiquilla. No se que le busque una celda o habitación. No quiero verla aquí.

- Y que hacemos con ella?

El hombre la mira asquiado.

- No entendiste? O te tengo que repetir las cosas?

- Si amo, entendí muy bien- dice en tono sarcástico- pero que " tratamiento" le damos.

- El peor, el que se merece. Recuerda tu pasado querida Apolonia. Y encontraras mas de una razón para hacer sufrir a Amy.

Los ojos de Apolonia se encolerizan. Las odia, las odia, las odia, muchísimo a todas ellas.

- Como usted ordene Amo- y de sus labio sale una mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa demoniaca.

Entonces cuando se esta acercando a la puerta de salida, la llama otra vez.

- Apolonia?

- Si señor.

- Que sea la ultima vez que me hablas con sarcasmo, ya bastante hoy delante de Sailor Moon me insultaste y no te reprimi. Te estas tomando nuestra relación a la ligera. Recuerda que me debes respeto. Y recuerda que con un movimiento de dedo puedo matarte. Ahora retirate!

Apolonia se va indignada.

- JEDITE! JEDITE! Donde esta este ******.

- Aquí estoy señora.

- Donde te habías metido? Pedazo de ******. Rápido ve y mete a esa mucha en las celdas de atrás.

- Algo más señora?

- No le des nada de lo que te pida, si tiene hambre o sed que se la aguante.

- Como usted ordene.

- Trae a Neflyte lo necesito aquí.

- Si, señora.

*************

- Y bien?- dice Serena.

Luna suspira resignada.

- Saudia... ella vivió en el milenio de plata no pertenecía a la realeza como ustedes pero igual no era despreciada pues en ese entonces las clases sociales no era tan controversias.- Luna.

- Así es, vivíamos en paz. Siempre hablamos de la Reina pero jamás hemos hablado del Rey- dice Artemis.

- El Rey?- dice Mina.

- Si el fue desterrado de la luna poco antes que Serena naciera. La Reina así lo dispuso.

- Desterrado?- pregunta Haruka frunciendo el ceño.

- La Reina me matara cuando cuente esto. Le prometimos nunca decirte esto.

- Pero hoy soy yo su soberana y les ordeno con todo mi amor por favor que despejen mis dudas- dice Serena dando animo a los felinos.

- El Rey fue desterrado... Porque traicionó a la Reina.

- La traicionó en temas de política y lealtad?- pregunta Michiru.

- La traicionó en...- Luna.

- Traicionó a la Reina en su matrimonio.  
El Rey tenia una Amante.


	14. Chapter 14

- Tu padre... Engaño a Serenity con una muchacha llamada Tomoyo, de esta relación nació Saudia.- Luna.

- El abandono a Tomoyo cuando esta supo lo de su embarazo prometiendole que se haría cargo del niña/o que nacería. - Artemis.

- Tomoyo estaba de 6 meses cuando en la comarca se anuncio que la Reina estaba embarazada de 2 meses, por lo que decían los sabios seria una niña de cabellos dorados, y no se equivocaron.- Luna.

- Cuando Tomoyo se entero de la noticia pidió hablar con Rey. Lo se porque yo paseaba por los pasillos y los escuche hablar.- Artemis.

FLASHBACK.

- Querido es verdad que tendrás una hija?

- Como te atreviste a venir aquí? Acaso no ves que nos pones en peligro?

Estas palabras le dolieron.

- No sera que TE pongo en peligro? Me prometiste que te harías cargo de la persona que llevo dentro y estos 6 meses no eh sabido nada de ti.

- Te voy a ser sincero no quiero saber mas nada de ti. Todo fue un ERROR.

- ERROR? MALDITO ****** como que un error?

El Rey ignoro el insulto.

- Voy a tener una hija, quiero estar bien con mi matrimonio, debo dar el ejemplo ahora mas que nunca que voy a ser padre por primera vez.

- Es que acaso con mi hij no ibas a ser padre? Acaso este fruto de mi vientre no vale nada para ti?- dijo llorando.

- Ay por favor, lo nuestro fue lindo hasta que quedaste embarazada! Que pretendias? Que me iba hacer cargo de algo que pone en riesgo mi prestigio? Por favor no seas ilusa. Ahora vete de aquí no quiero que te vean conmigo.  
Vamos vete de aquí.

La toma por el brazo y la echa por la parte de atrás del castillo, por donde nadie podría verlos.

Mientras le sostenía el brazo seguía hablándole.

- Y si vuelves por aquí usare mis influencias para que " desaparezcas"

- Me estas lastimando el brazo.- gimio Tomoyo.

- es lo menos que te mereces por importunar al Rey.

Y la echo fuera.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Todos escuchaban en silencio. El rostro de Serena era un poema.

- Cuando nació la pequeña Saudia, Tomoyo tomo la decisión de morir, se quito la vida a la semana del nacimiento.- Luna.

- En el reino la noticia fue un revuelo, pues antes nadie había tomado esa decisión. Fue una novedad.

-Una tía de la pequeña se hizo cargo de ella. Esta mujer por lo que supimos era muy malvada. Sabia la historia de su hermana con tu madre. Hizo crecer a Saudia en un mundo violento le enseñaba cosas negativas y alimentaba su alma con odio. Pero esto fue mucho tiempo después.

- Así es, cuando Saudia tenia un mes de vida, su tía se presento para hablar con el Rey. Le pidió que se hiciera cargo de su hija " la bastarda " como estaba acostumbrada a llamarle.

- El Rey le dijo que no, que no había pruebas de que ella fuese su hija.

FLASHBACK.

- Tu debes hacerte cargo de tu accionar.

- A mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. A parte no tienes pruebas de que ella sea mi hija.

- Tengo su carta de suicidio guardada en ella revela los asquerosos momentos que paso con usted. Y dice que la bastarda es su hija- dice escupiendo cada una de sus palabras.

- Esa es tu palabra contra la mía. Aunque tengas una carta nadie te creerla? A quien piensas que la gente le hará caso a tu o a mi? A quien?.

- Pues por lo que escuche yo le haría caso a ella- dijo una tercera persona entrando en escena.

Los dos se giran para ver de quienes son esas palabras.

- Majestad!- dice sorprendida la mujer. Entonces hace una reverencia no sin un dejo de desprecio.

- Mi amor que haces aquí?-

Ella lo ignoro por completo.

- Digame buena señora quien es usted?

- Solo soy una humilde servidora, su majestad.

- Esta bien, escuche decir que mi esposo debía hacerse cargo de una pequeña. Quien es?

- Mi amor esto...

- Callate, estoy hablando yo. Ya llegara tu turno.

Entonces lo miro como jamás lo había mirado. Su mirada siempre había sido dulce, cálida pero esta vez su mirada reflejaba desilusión.

- Continúe..- la invito Serenity.

- Es mi sobrina, Saudia es su nombre. Era hija de mi hermana Tomoyo.

- Si, la recuerdo la joven que se suicido verdad? Disculpe la crueldad de mis palabras.

- Esta bien Señora. Si la misma.

- Y se suicido a causa de mi marido? Por que?.

- Lealo usted misma.

Entonces le hizo entrega de un pergamino. Escrito con una caligrafía temblorosa rezaba lo siguiente :

" No soy capaz de seguir con esta farsa.  
El Rey no quiso aceptar la hija de mi vientre.  
Yo que lo amaba y darla mi vida por él.  
Pero a él solo le importa su prestigio y su hija de la realeza.  
No soy nadie ante el majestuoso Milenio. Y tampoco tengo fuerzas para criar a mi hija. Sabiendo que no tendrá un reconocimiento legal.  
Decido acabar con mi vida. Sonara egoísta pero que mi hija se crié como pueda.  
No confió en nadie mas, quien encuentre a mi hija desamparada que se haga cargo.  
La ultima persona en quien confié me dejo tirada como un viejo trapo.  
Adiós asqueroso Milenio.  
El infierno sera mejor morada que esto."  
TOMOYO.  
Serenity no quería aceptar lo que decía.

- Mi amor no leas eso. Es solo una farsa.

- No lo es. Es la mismísima verdad Majestad.

- Te creo- le dice Serenity.

El Rey casi se desmaya. Su mundo se venia abajo. Jugo otra carta.

- Como puedes creerle a ella? Ella falsificó la carta mi amor es una impostora que quiere sobornarnos.- dice con un dejo de desesperación.

- Artemis, me contó cuando Tomoyo vino a verte, él escucho todo, Artemis como Luna juraron lealtad hacia mi. Así que vino y me contó la conversación que tuviste con esta muchacha.

-Pero...-

-No le creí en ese momento. Pero ahora con esto- dice señalando la carta- mis sospechas quedaron claras.

- Serenity...

- Por favor. No me mientas mas. Es el momento justo para que me digas la verdad.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y el Rey le dijo la verdad?- Pregunta Michiru asombrada.

- No tuvo mas remedio...- Luna.

- La Reina Mando a llamar a sus 4 guerreros, que en ese momento eran los padres de Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina.

- Nuestros padres?- Mina  
- Eso si que es nuevo- Rei

- Igual no viene al caso- Artemis.

- Los 4 guerreros lo desterraron de la Luna, siendole negada la posibilidad de volver al Milenio, y de Conocer a la Princesa.

- A donde lo enviaron?- Pregunto Yaten.

- Eso no lo sabemos. - dice Luna. - El chisme de la traición del Rey llego a cada oído.

- La Reina decreto en un comunicado que cualquiera que pronunciase el nombre del Rey, se le culparia por altísima traición a la Reina y debería morir decapitado.

- Aun pasados los siglos nosotros jamás hemos vuelto a mencionar su nombre. Ni lo haremos. Aun le debemos lealtad a la Reina y así sera por siempre.

_**Hola hermosas lectorcitas. Gracias por sus comentarios y buena onda, de verdad les agradezco de todo corazón lo que hacen, tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, y siempre ser buena onda. Me emociona tenerlas aquí dándome apoyo , es muy lindo. Espero les valla gustando la historia, y los tramos del pasado. Las llevo en el alma, gracias por todo.**_

_**En Facebook me encuentran como Day Michiru Gaitan y en twitter como daiana_gaitan. Besotes **_


	15. Chapter 15

Era mucho para asimilar. Serena no podía creer esa historia digna de una telenovela.  
Todos, en especial ella , se sentían vulnerables.  
serena estaba muy mal. Primero la muerte de Darien, aunque tenia fe que eso se solucionaría, ella lo haría. Luego el secuestro de Amy, también tenia esperanzas de eso. Pero... Lo que se acababa de enterar. Era imposible de digerir. De eso no podía escapar u algo así.  
El pasado era la vida escrita de una persona. El presente se estaba viviendo. El futuro se podría cambiar. Pero el pasado... Ya estaba echo. Nada se podía modificar. Y aunque ella hubiese querido volver en el tiempo no lo haría pues así había sido el destino.  
El futuro con esfuerzos de aquí o allá se podía modificar.  
Por ejemplo Darien estaba muerto, pero no por mucho tiempo ella lo cambiarla.  
Pero el pasado... El pasado estaba allí imponiendose. Diciéndole " Mirame! Así soy! No puedes cambiarme!".  
Como a una chica de 19 años podría pasarle todo eso?. Ella que siempre había sido una buena persona era la que recibía los golpes mas bajos.  
Tomo la palabra.  
Temblaba como hoja en el viento.

- Y cual es la causa del odio de Saudia?...- dijo en un susurro.

- Su Tía cuando cumplió los 14 años le contó todo. Ella veía la realeza del Milenio a través de su ventana. Anhelando poder vivir allí. La Reina le enviaba sustento económico para que nada le faltase. Sustento económico que su tía mal gastaba y daba una vida miserable a la pobre muchacha.

- Cuando se entero todo. Ella como su madre fue al Palacio para hablar con la Reina.

FLASHBACK

La hermosa Princesa olía las rosas del jardín. Eran traídas especialmente de la Tierra para que ella pudiera deleitarse con su aroma.

Ese día estaba feliz. Vendría de visita su novio, Endymion, se sentía radiante. Había programado una cena.

- Princesa que hace tan sola en el jardín?- dijo una de sus guardianas.

- Amiga Mina, hoy vendrá Endymion, sabias?- dijo entusiasmada.

- Si señora, lo sabemos, somos sus guardianas- dice Rei.

- Pues estoy recolectando algunas flores para adornar la mesa de nuestra cena. Cuales son mas lindas?- pregunto con esa inocencia que se le conocía por entonces.

- Pues yo preferiría las rosas rosas.- dice Lita.

-mm... Esas son tus flores favoritas verdad?- dice Serena.

- Así es su majestad-

- Entonces ya esta dicho usare esas- dijo sonriente.

- Majestad el Príncipe estará llegando en una hora. No seria mejor que entrase al castillo? Su baño le espera- dice la mas cordial de ellas.

- Como tu digas Amy.-

Las 5 se dirigían al Castillo. Serena iba en medio de ellas con su habitual inmadurez haciendo reír a sus guardianas.

Lejos de allí. Saudia las miraba.

-Esas guardianas, y esa sonrisa de placer deberían ser mias. Ella no se merece nada eso.- susurro con odio- Yo nací primero ahora me escucharan ya verán. Y cuando tenga en poder a esas guardianas, deberán ser lo que son sirvientes mies. No tendrán derecho de estar en mi presencia. Ya verán.

Saudia se dirigió a la entrada principal.

- Siento una energía muy negativa, cargada de odio y rencor- dice Rei alarmada.

- Estas segura?- Mina.

- Quien podría albergar esos sentimientos tan crueles en el Milenio? Lita.

- Este es un lugar muy pacífico. Nadie esta tan loco como para odiar- dijo Amy.

Saudia había escuchado. Quien se creí esa pelo azul para llamarla loca.

- Lleven a la Princesa a su habitación. Que no salga de allí a no ser que haya llegado el Príncipe, el sabrá protegerla.

- Rei que pasa? - dice alarmada Serena.

- Nada Princesa. Mina, Amy llevenla a su habitación-

- Si- dijeron las dos.

- Lita ven conmigo.

- Que pasa Rei? - l

- Siento una energía poderosa acercándose. Me duele la cabeza. Siento que algo muy malo pasara.

- Eso es malo Rei.

Rei cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.

- La Princesa esta en peligro.

-Por el poder del Planeta Marte. Transformación.

-Por el poder del Planeta Jupiter. Transformación.

- Vamos a la entrada del castillo Jupiter.

- Ok.

Las dos corren hasta allí.

- Las puertas están abiertas?

- Donde están los guardias?

Entonces los ven tirados metros mas lejos de allí.

- Que sucede?  
- Están,,, están muertos?-  
Los revisan.  
- Están desmayados. Pero quien los habrá golpeado?

- Yo lo hice.

Las Sailor se dan la vuelta.  
Ella? Que hacia ahí? Esto no estaba bien.

- Que haces aquí Saudia?.

- Ayer mi tía me contó toda la verdad.

- Como se atrevió?- Jupiter.

- Y que deseas aquí?- Mars.

- Tomar mi posesión de Princesa.

- Tu tía sabia las reglas del contrato. La Reina les ayudaría económicamente pero tu no podías reclamar nada.

- Eso era hasta ayer. Hoy lo se todo y quiero mi lugar aquí. Voy a tomar mi lugar de Princesa.

- Eso jamás. Tu no eres ni serás princesa. No naciste del matrimonio Real.- Mars.

- Como detuviste a los guardias?- Jupiter.

- Los golpee con un ladrillo.- dice

- Estas loca- Mars.

- No te creas. Aun no has visto todo. - dice sacando un cuchillo.

- No te atreverias. Sal de aquí o nos obligaras a actuar.- Mars.

- No les tengo miedo. Cuando yo asuma como Princesa les quitare sus poderes.

Sale corriendo despavorida por el castillo.

El Príncipe había llegado mucho antes.

- Príncipe la dejamos en buenas manos verdad?- Pregunta Mina divertida.

- Por supuesto- dice- Vamos Princesa

La Princesa asiente ruborizada.

Mientras caminan por los pasillos rien alegremente.

Saudia se para en seco al ver la hermosura de aquel hombre de tez blanca, cabellos negros y esos ojos azules penetrantes. Era hermoso.  
Y ella. Otra vez ella. Sosteniendo el brazo del hombre mas apuesto que había visto. Ella siempre tenia todo.

Entonces corrió, corrió hacia ella con el cuchillo en alza, destinada a matarla.

Cuando Serena se percata de su presencia...

- Trueno de Jupiter... Resuena!.

- Ayyyy!- el grito de dolor de Saudia electrocutada la deja perpleja.

- Pero que pasa aquí?

- Alejese Princesa. - Sailor Venus llegando por atrás.

- Príncipe llevala lejos.- Sailor Mercury.

Las 4 la rodean.

- Como te atreviste a querer herir a la princesa.?- Sailor Mars.

- Donde esta la Reina? Hay que avisarle de inmediato.- Sailor Jupiter.

- Esta en Saturno. Fue a buscar a Hotaru para que empiece su entrenamiento.- Sailor Venus.

- Pues alguien debe ir a Saturno para decirle que venga.- Sailor Mercury.

- Yo iré a buscar a Setsuna. Ella podrá llevarme.- Sailor Mars.

Saudia seguía tirada en el piso. De un momento a otro se levanto como el viento cuando sopla en la tormenta.  
Y ataco a Sailor Mars.  
Sus movimientos fueron tan repentinos que nadie pudo ayudarla.  
La hirió en el estómago.  
Mars cayo de rodillas, perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando las demás reaccionaron era tarde.

- Maremoto de Neptuno.  
-Tierra... Tiembla!  
- Grito... Mortal.

El ataque la dejo muy mal herida.

- Mars!-  
- Despierta-  
- Pronto llamen a la Reina solo ella puede curarla.

Entonces corriendo a todo da se escucha que viene la Reina.

- Donde esta mi hija?- gritaba desesperada. Detrás de ella corría Hotaru.

-Esta a Salvo con el Príncipe majestad- dice Artemis entrando- se quedo también con Luna.

- Mars! Mi fiel guerrera Mars!- dice la Reina- Que ha pasado.?.. Es niña es?

- Si Majestad. Que hacemos? Mars esta muriendo!- dice Uranus sosteniendola.

- Trae a los guerreros que saquen a esta niña de aquí!- dice Serenity furiosa- no la quiero ver mas aquí.

- Hotaru, salva a mi guerrera por favor- dice en un tono de súplica.


	16. Chapter 16

Hotaru era una novata en ser Sailor Scouts pero lo que mas sabia era la curación. Llevaron a Rei a su habitación, donde pudo curarla tranquilamente.  
Cuando termino el largo proceso la muchacha se desmayo en los brazos de Setsuna.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Y que paso con Saudia?- Berjerite.

- Fue encerrada. Su sentencia por intento de homicidio de un guardián y la Princesa fue condena a muerte.

- Y la ejecutaron?- Petzite.

- No. El día de la ejecución fue el mismo día en que el Negaverso ataco la Luna. Ese fatídico día donde todos murieron, ella también lo hizo. Y como todos fuimos revivido en esta época ella también tuvo esa oportunidad.

- El echo de que fueran hermanas por parte de padre tal vez fue la conexión por la cual han sido amigas en esta vida- Luna.

-La verdad, es que yo no me acuerdo de nada. Pero le debo la vida a mis guerreras- y les dedica la mas dulce de las sonrisas- no se que haría sin ustedes.

Entre ellas se dan un abrazo grupal.

- Ahora debemos empezar la búsqueda de su guarida. Fuimos al punto D del polo norte, pero no hay nada. - Artemis.

- De mas esta decir que necesitamos saber ya donde están, tanto por el príncipe como por Amy.- Haruka.

- En el milenio nadie tenia la habilidad de rastrear los escondites del enemigo?- Karmensite

Luna y Artemis cruzaron miradas.

- Si había dos guerreros que tenían esa habilidad.

- Y quien eran?- Kalaberite

- Están aquí?- Taiki.

- Si, nosotros somos esos guerreros- Luna responde.

- Y no tienen esa habilidad ahora ?- pregunta Hotaru.

- Si la tenemos- Artemis.

- Bueno, sean claros, como es que tienen la habilidad y aun así no encontramos al Gran Mago?.- Haruka impaciente.

- Es que en si ahora no podemos- Luna hace una pausa- necesitamos convertirnos en Humanos.

Todos se quedan asombrados.

- Y ustedes como pueden hacer eso?- Pregunto Lita.

- Con el Cristal de Plata...

- Listo, lo hacemos ahora y...- Serena.

- No, princesa, escuche. Si usted utiliza el cristal de plata sin el Príncipe puede quedar muy mal.

- En este caso necesitamos de la ayuda de todos ustedes. Que todos utilicen sus cristales de su corazon.

- Bueno lo hacemos ahora..

- No es tan sencillo- Artemis.

- Que mas?- Michiru.

- Solo podemos hacerlo en la Luna llena.

- Luna llena? Cuando es?- Rei.

- Recién en 5 días.- Alexandra.

- 5 días? Es demasiado tiempo- Seiya.

- Así es, solo disponemos de 13 días para rescatar al Príncipe y Amy también. No podemos perder mas tiempo- Petzite.

- Es la única solución- Serena.

El ambiente se lleno de energías pesimistas. Todo era negativo. Nada salía bien. El mundo se estaba tornando oscuro tal como predijo la ayudante de la Reina cuando entrego a Serena el nuevo broche. Desde el día en que Darien había muerte el Sol no había vuelto a salir para ellos.  
Todo era tristeza.  
Todo era dolor.  
Es como si todo el sufrimiento del mundo y los malos augurios hubiesen recaído en esas 16 personas dispuestas a salvar el universo mismo.

- Esperaremos hasta la luna llena. Por lo pronto busquemos un lugar para estar seguros. Tal vez otra cuidad. O alquilar departamentos continuos así estas unidos, no se, debemos actuar rápido. Basta de perder tiempo.

- Aun es temprano iré a buscar algunos alquileres.- Haruka.

- Espera yo voy contigo- Michiru.

- Nosotras también-

Entonces las cuatro Outhers salieron juntas de la casa.

Han aparcado el auto cerca de la bahía. Las 4 miran tranquilamente el río correr bajo sus pies. Es una calma intensa y hermosa.  
Se ven pensativas. Y su pensamiento divido se une en una sola persona: Serena.

- Ya saben que hacer verdad?- Haruka

- Si..- Michiru

- En cuanto sepamos donde se encuentra lo haremos.- Hotaru.

- Y no se enojara?- Setsuna.

- Correremos ese riesgo.- dice la primera decidida.

- Entonces esta hecho. Cuando sepamos donde esta iremos solo nosotras y no lo diremos nada a la Princesa. Así ella no deberá luchar.- Michiru

- Unidas podremos vencerlos. Debemos tener fe de nuestro poder.- Hotaru.

- Y si no lo vencemos... Lo debilitaremos- Setsuna.

El silencio reino. Solo se escuchaba la dulce voz del agua chocar.

- Esta de mas decir, que no importa si morimos verdad?- Haruka.

- Si, lo sabemos.- Michiru dice abrazandola.

-Es un pequeño sacrificio por cual debemos pasar.- Setsuna.

- Cuando luchemos no pensemos en nosotras. Solo en ELLA, en el Príncipe y claro nuestro paraíso eterno Tokio de Cristal.- dice la mas pequeña.

- Cuando Tokio de Cristal se organice sera mas fácil protegerlo. La pureza y la inocencia se desplegará en el reino. Ya no habrá pensamientos ni actos malignos. - dice Setsuna soñador a.

- Sera un paraíso- dice la Sailor del Viento.

- Nuestro Paraíso.

- Si porque nos ganaremos ese derecho- Hotaru - Mama michiru, mama Setsuna, Papá Haruka, podemos comprar helado?-

Las 3 sonrieron. Y tuvieron los mismo pensamientos. Ella podía hablar como una Sailor y actuar como tal, pero su inocencia contrataba con todo aquello. Era realmente un diamante en bruto aquella pequeña.

- Claro que si Preciosa - dice Haruka- vámonos o se preocupara por nosotras.

Sentada en el jardín del patio trasero ve como el día se va lentamente.  
Las cosas que le han ocurrido esa ultima semana la ha dejado con adrenalina.  
Pero ahora venia lo mas difícil: Esperar hasta que pudieran encontrar al enemigo. Y luego luchar con el, estaba decidida ella darla la vida por Serena, que mas daba? No importaría sufrir hasta morir. Seria feliz. Comprendió entonces la lealtad de las Outhers. Claro!, sentían lo mismo que ella en ese momento. Paz, felicidad , y no importaba si al día siguiente el mundo se venia abajo, ella era feliz porque se le había dado el privilegio de ser una guerrera.

- Ayer cuando te vi sonreír creí que te veias adorable. Pero al verte tan pensativa no se con cual quedarme.

La joven se ruborizo. Esa voz.

- Gracias- dijo en un susurro.

- Contemplando el atardecer?

- Es muy bello.

- Pero no tanto como tu. Aunque debo decir que seria te ves linda pero cuando sonries despliegas dulzura.

Otra vez se ruborizo.

El la tomo de la mano.

- Me gustaría que sonrieras mas.

- Lo intentare- dijo retirando la mano.

- Aunque sea por mi- dijo con un dejo de picardía.

- A que estas jugando?- dijo reaccionando ante el juego de palabras de su interlocutor.

- Como?..

- Seiya... Ambos sabemos que tu estas enamora de Serena. No te voy a negar que me caes bien, y que cuando te conocí te creí perfecto para mi pero...

- Rei, mis palabras son verdaderas. Eres muy hermosa.

- Lo siento pero eso no lo puedo creer.- dijo levantándose.- eres un caza nova Seiya Kou y yo no seré una mas- dijo y se fue alejando.

-Espera Rei!- dijo- solo escuchame. No te pido nada mas que tu oído por favor.

La morena dio la vuelta y otra vez se acomodo sobre el pasto a su lado.

- Te escucho...


	17. Chapter 17

Cuanto habia dormido? Horas? Dias?  
No lo sabia. Solo sabia que cuando despertaba una persona de cabellos cortos rubio le inyectaba algo en el cuerpo. Y todo se oscurecia. Perdia el conocimiento. No sabia si era el mismo sueño o se repetia cada vez que se desvanecia. Pero siempre era los mismo. Apolonia sosteniendo la copa lunar y ocupando el lugar de la reina junto a Endymion. Y se veia a ella misma jurandole lealtad.  
Era un sueño escalofriante.  
Era como si todas le juraran lealtad como si toda la crueldad de Apolonia no hubiese ocurrido. Como si hubiesen borrado de sus mentes que existia Serena. Como si el destino fuera que Apolonia debia ocupar ese lugar.  
Cuando estuvo cinco minutos consciente intuyo que tal vez ese delirio se debia a la falta de comida y agua. Habia olvidado la ultima vez que habia comido. Solo sabia que pronto llegaria Jedite para aplicarle esa inyeccion y desvanescerse su mundo y soñar cosas que no tenian coherencia como la mayoria de todos pero este se excedia a la regla.  
Tenia miedo. Pero no tenia ni fuerzas para quejarse.  
El sueño la vencia otra vez.

**************

En un cuarto oscuro. Solo entraba los ultimos rayos de luz natural. En la cama yacia Darien a su lado su Amada.

En esos tres ultimos años Serena aparte de madurar habia aprendido a tocar el piano.  
Hizo que le trajeran el piano a la habitacion. Y como esta tenia dos puertas fue facil entrarlo.  
Pidio que la dejaran sola.

- Darien, anoche se me vino esta cancion a la mente. La escribi especialmente para ti.

Y antes de tocar empezo a llorar suavemente.

Las suaves teclas empezaron a sonar tan dulces como su amor puro.

- Esto es para ti...

" No he podido esta vez,  
Vuelvo a no ser, vuelvo a caer,  
Que importa nada si yo, no se reir, no se sentir.  
Quiero oirte llorar y que me parte el corazon.  
Quiero darte un beso sin pensar.  
Quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adios.  
Yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar."

Las teclas las deboraba con sentimiento puro.  
Sus lagrimas corrian como el rio hacia el mar.

" Se que me eh vuelto a perder, que vuelvo a desenterrar, todo aquello que pase.  
No se ni como explicar que solo puedo llorar.  
Que necesito la paz, que se esconde en tus ojos, que se anuncia en tu boca que te da la razon.  
Ven cuentame aquella historia de princesas y amores que un dia te conte Yo."

Por la puerta principal entraban las Outhers.

- Que linda melodia.- Haruka.

- Hermosa cancion- Michiru.

- Acaso es un disco? No es el mejor momento para escuchar musica no creen?- Setsuna.

- Pero es muy bonita, y triste.- Hotaru.

Mina toma la palabra.

- No es un disco.-

- Es Serena cantando.- Karmensite.

-Nos pidio si podiamos llevarle el piano a la habitacion donde esta el principe- Berjerite.

- Y ahí esta cantandole- Kalaberite.

Silencio de nuevo. Solo la dulce voz de Serena se escuchaba.

- No sabia que sabia tocar el Piano- dice sorprendida Haruka.

- Ni que sabia Cantar- Michiru.

- De todos modos llamenlan asi les decimos que hemos conseguido- Setsuna.

- Espere, dejenlan hasta que termine y salga por su cuenta. - Petzite.

- Si, tal vez se desahogue de esa forma.

Todos se sentaron y siguieron escuchando la dulce melodia.

"Hoy he dejado de hablar, quiero callar, disimular.  
Solo me queda esperar.  
Verte pasar.  
Re inventar.  
Quiero sentir algo y no se por donde empezar.  
Quiero que mi mundo deje de girar.  
Quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar.  
Yo quiero asustarme si no estas.  
Se que me he vuelto a perder, que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pase.  
Que no se ni como explicar que solo quiero llorar, que necesito la paz, que se enconde en tus ojos y se anuncia en tu boca que te da la razon.  
Ven cuentame aquella historia de Princesas y amores que un dia te conte yo.

Que un dia te conte yo...

Que un dia te conte yo...

Que un dia te conte yo."

Las teclas enmudecieron. Se desplomo sobre el piano a llorar nuevamente.

Sintio caricias sobre su pelo.

- Cabeza de Bombon...

- No tengo tanta fuerza para aparentar estar bien y dirigir esta batalla.

- Nosotras estamos para ayudarte.

-Pero... Alguna vez has perdido a alguien que amabas?

- Si. - y penso en la vez que a Michiru le sacaron el talisman de su corazon. Ese dia fue debastador. O cuando galaxia le quito los brazaletes.

- Entonces debes comprenderme...

- Si te entiendo- dice sentandose a su lado- pero se que sonara egoista pero... Te necesitamos, te necesito, El Principe te necesita. Dependemos de ti. Eres la unica que puede salvarnos. Pero estaremos alli para ayudarte. Esto es dificil, pero necesitamos que estes bien. Recuerda lo que dijo Apolonia si estas debil y con dolor no podras vencerla necesitas de la esperanza.

- Si lo se pero...

- Por favor, Princesa, ten esperanzas al menos de que nosotras te ayudaremos. De que no te fallaremos.

- Gracias.

- Ven, vamos a comer helado. Y te cuento que conseguimos.

- Esta bien.

- Por casualidad has visto a Rei y a Seiya.

- Creo que estan en el jardin...

- Esta bien yo ire por ellos- dice la rubia de pelo corto.- ve a la sala alli te estan esperando.

Y bien?-

El joven esconde su mirada tras los arbustos.

- No te voy a negar que mis ojos eran para Serena.

Había escuchado bien? Acaso dijo Serena en vez de bombón?.

-Es raro escuchar su nombre de ti. Siempre la llamaste Bombón...  
-Pero ya no. No lo voy a negar. Cuando se me encomendó volver albergue una esperanza, pero todos saben la situación.  
-Ella siempre te dio su amistad.  
- Si...lo se. Antes de ayer vine con buenas intenciones o al menos eso pienso yo. Y ella volvió a decirme con mas énfasis como era y fue la situación entre nosotros. Esa discusión que tuvimos, mas bien que ella tuvo conmigo me hizo darme cuenta que debería ver otras perspectivas. Luego pensándolo bien me di cuenta que tal vez yo no sentía tanto amor como parecía predicar. Y me resigne.

- Tan pronto?- dijo escéptica.  
- Estoy en eso - respondió con sinceridad- igual no creo que dure mucho el proceso, estoy sorprendido que esto me resulte natural.

Silencio..

- Escucha Rei, voy a hacerte sincero, ayer cuando te vi sonreír, tuve un sentimiento muy lindo. Creo que jamás me cautivo como tu ayer. Ni siquiera Serena todo este tiempo hizo que mi cuerpo temblara ayer al verte así.  
- Gracias.  
- Me di cuenta que por un "amor" imposible me estaba perdiendo cosas hermosas, me estaba quedando atrás.  
- Pero...  
- Dejame seguir por favor- le suplico acariciando su mano- cuando te vi sonreir, yo, senti celos. Celos de que alguien mas tambien notara esas cosas lindas y bellas que yo estaba notando.  
Estaba deseoso de poder hablarte y decirte esto.

Hizo una pausa y prosiguió.

-Mira no te pido que tengamos una relación, por ahora.  
Pero si te pido que me dejes ser tu amigo.  
Que cuando tengas un problema recurras a mi como primer medida.  
Me gustaría en un futuro ser yo el dueño de esa sonrisa.  
Por que desde ayer Rei me flechaste.

La morena lo mira a los ojos. Eran realmente hermosos.

- Me parece irreal- contesto.  
- Dejame demostrarte lo que siento. Y cuando estes lista ahí jamas te dejare ir. Yo sabre comprender si en el transcurso de esta amistad tu te enamoras de alguien mas.  
Te pido por favor que seamos amigos si?. Al menos lo intentaras?  
-Intentar que?

Le toma la mano.

- Intentar quererme.

Se quedan en silencio.

- Esta bien- dijo la morena - creo que no me costara mucho...-  
- ah no?.  
- Sabes? Yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti. Pero ahora estoy confundida. Tengo miedo de quererte y que tu ya no me quieras.  
- Te prometo que jamas haria algo para herirte. Solo dame la oportunidad de demostrarte todo esto.  
- Yo... Desde que tu pusiste los ojos en Serena me aparte. Y lo acepte.

Calla sus palabras.

- Y ahora vienes y me dices que te gustaria estar conmigo, que con mi sonrisa solo basta... No lo puedo creer.  
- Por favor.  
- Si te dejare ser mi amigo e intertarlo. Pero trata de esperarme.  
- Si lo hare, tu no te preocupes.

El sol ya habia caido. Los jovenes estaban en la mas abosoluta oscuridad. De vez en cuando una nube movida por el viento dejaba sobre ellos un claro de luna.

-Creo que debemos entrar.- Rei.  
-Espera.  
-Que pasa?  
-Puedo abrazarte?.

Rei se ruborizo.

- ¿Para sellar nuestra charla?

Entonces se fundieron en un abrazo.  
Rei se estremecio, su abrazo era tan calido, tan fuerte, podria quedarse asi por siempre.  
Seiya sintio su calido perfume, el aroma de su piel tan dulce como ella.  
El abrazo duro demasiado. Ninguno de los dos queria soltar al otro.

-Preciosa suelta a ese desgraciado. Y ven dentro.- la voz de Haruka se hizo presente-  
- Tenou consiguete una vida.- dijo Seiya enfurecido.  
- Para que? Con esta me divierto mucho- dijo riendo a carcajadas entrando a la casa.

**********


	18. Chapter 18

Una vez todos dentro reunidos en la mesa de la sala, Haruka tomo la palabra.

- Bien, me contacte con un amigo de bienes raíces que tengo.  
Conseguí dos casas en zona residencial, lejos de aquí, a las afueras de la cuidad. Las residencias se encuentran juntas. Podríamos dividirnos en dos grupos.

- Me parece perfecto- dice Serena.  
-Pero como iremos hasta allí sin que nos vean?- Lita.  
-Usaremos la teletransportacion.- dice Setsuna.  
- Cuando nos iríamos?- pregunta Mina.  
- Mi amigo me dio las llaves pues le dije que era urgente. Mañana iré a verlo por el tema del dinero y los papeles.  
- Necesitas dinero?- Serena.  
- No cabeza de bombón, yo me las arreglo.- dijo sonriendo.  
- Gracias.  
-Todo sea por ti cabeza de bombón.

- Se que es tarde- esta vez habla Michiru- pero, en una hora nos reuniremos aquí nuevamente. Ahora vayan a sus hogares a buscar ropa necesaria y demás elementos de vital importancia.

Todos asintieron

Cuando la mayoría se estaba retirando...

- Esperen.  
- que pasa princesa?- Michiru.

- Todos acerquensen.  
Se pararon en frente de ella.  
Entonces Serena iba uno a uno haciendo el mismo gesto.

Con su dedo anular tocaba su frente e iba tocando así la frente de su compañero.  
Cuando termino les dijo.  
- De ahora en mas , si algo malo les pasa o están en peligro, todos los sabremos y podremos ir en su ayuda.  
-Princesa no sabia que tenia este poder- dice asombrada Setsuna.  
-Yo tampoco,hace unos momentos cuando meditaba en la habitación donde se encuentra Darien me vino como revelación.  
- Revelación?- Yaten.  
- Si, algo así.- dijo terminado la conversación.  
Entonces se giro y nuevamente entro en la habitación de Darien.

Demás estaba decir que todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Bueno que esperan? Vayan vayan a buscar sus cosas- dice Haruka.

- Si.- al unísono.

La casa recobro una tranquilidad que no tenia hacia algunos días.  
Lo rompió nuevamente Serena tocando el piano.

Haruka quedo pensativa.  
- No notaron un cambio en ella?  
- Si, esta como demasiado madura.  
- Y quien le dio ese poder?  
- Debemos estar alerta. Esto no me gusta.

***********

Mina se despide de Yaten en el umbral.

- Cuidate, por favor- dice la rubia sosteniendo la mirada. Era tan facil caer en esos ojos verdes.  
-Si, pero antes me debes un beso- dice el peliiplateado.  
- Y tu te lo mereces?- dice melosa.  
- Como que no?- le pasa una mano atraves de su diminuta cintura, la trae hacia si y la besa suave y dulcemente.  
Cuando Mina puede reponerse ruborizada le dice : - Usted si que es insistente...  
- Mina,- poniendose serio - cuando vuelva tengo que hablar contigo.  
Yaten mira sus ojos y denota temor. Se apresura a decir:  
- Tranquila no es nada malo, es bueno, pero cuando nos hallamos transladado te lo dire.  
- Esta bien- .

- Vamos Yaten, dejala respirar- dice Seiya.  
Mina es testigo del cambio de rostro y humor con el que Yaten mira a su hermano.  
- Ahí voy- dice contrariado, mas bien molesto.

- Mina, te quiero volver agradecer el que me hayas salvado la vida. Si no hubiese sido por ti, El Gran Mago me hubiese matado.- dice Taiki .  
- No te preocupes- le regala su mas calida sonrisa, hecho que a Yaten le molesta muchisimo- para eso estamos.  
Para sumarle a los celos del peliplateado, Taiki la abraza.  
- Bueno basta soltala por favor, ellas es mia.

Mina no sabia lo celoso que podria ser su enamorado. Y eso la ruborizo. Nadie le habia profesado tanto amor como él.

Entro en la casa risueña, como caminado sobre nubes, suspiro de forma tal que las Outhers rieron con ganas.  
- El amor te pego duro Venus, ojala tengas esas energia en la lucha- Haruka.  
- Ni te das una idea las energias que me da- dice sonriente - tu deberias probarlo no crees?  
- Y que te hace pensar que no lo he probado?- dice Haruka abrazando a Michiru por la cintura.

Todas rieron.

Mina se retiro a su habitacion a empacar sus pertenecias.  
En ese momento al quedar las outhers solas, Haruka tomo la palabra.

- La Princesa se nos adelanto...  
- Es como si supiera lo que ibamos hacer- Michiru.  
-Si ahora en mas ella siente que nos pasa algo se teletransportara hacia nosotras.- Setsuna.  
- No solo ella, sino mas bien todas...- dice Hotaru.  
- No se ustedes. Pero con toda esta historia de su media hermana, me opongo firmemente a que ella pelee en esta batalla.- Haruka.  
- Pero no nos va a dar ese consentimiento. Aunque le supliquemos. Saben bien lo terca que es.- Michiru  
- Y si le decimos que se quede velando por el Principe?- Setsuna.

-No, ya he decido quien velara por él. Yo luchare, no me pueden pedir que no lo haga.

- Princesa!-

- Por favor les suplico que no hagan planes a mis espaldas. No me gustan las confubalaciones. Ni me gustaria quitarle sus plumas- dijo en forma severa. Forma tal que sorprendio a todas.  
La princesa siempre se habia caracterizado por su dulzura y amor, pero que habia pasado estos últimos días?  
A Haruka no le gustaba nada esos cambios de humor.  
Serena pego la media vuelta y desaparecio.

- Que vamos hacer?- Michiru...

***********


	19. Chapter 19

- Neflyte.!  
- Si Ama?  
- Hiciste lo que te pedí?.  
- Si señora. La intruso inculcó en la princesa de la Luna nuevos poderes que desconcertaran a las sailor Scouts.  
- Muy bien. Ya se reportó?  
- Si señora. Me dijo que usando el viejo cristal negro, sabremos donde estarán en todo momento.  
- Así que utilizo el poder de la lectura de pensamientos?.  
- Si ama. Si alguna de ellas esta en peligro entre ellas lo sabrán. Sera una manera fácil de tenderles una trampa.  
- Y has utilizado el Cristal?  
- Si. Pero aun no es necesario. Teniendo a la intrusa sabremos sus movimiento.  
- Muy bien...

Entonces el comunicador portátil de Neflyte empieza a timbrar.

- Habla - dice el castaño.  
- Abra movimiento. Al parecer nos transladaremos a un barrio residencial. Por lo que sabemos son dos casas y allí nos instalaremos. Una cosa mas.  
- Dime.  
- La Princesa de la Luna convertirá en humanos a los gatos.  
- Como?- Neflyte.  
- Si hacen eso. Ellos sabrán nuestro paradero.  
- Que lo hagan- dice Apolonia - total falta el poder del guardián de la tierra. No podrán hacerlo. Aunque reunan todo su poder.  
- Como usted ordene majestad.- dice La intrusa.  
- Vigilalos bien de cerca. A todos.  
Ya utilizaste el poder que te di para que ella cambie de humor?  
- Si señora. Aunque a veces su personalidad es mas fuerte.  
- Con el tiempo se le pasara. Y sera una verdadera molestia para sus amigo. Cualquier cosa la irritara.  
Entonces ríe de manera escandalosa.  
- Cuando sepas algo reportate- dice Neflyte.  
- Entendido.  
- Aun me pregunto como Sailor Mars o Neptune no han captado la energía negativa de la intrusa.  
- Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos querido Neflyte.  
- Es que acaso usted hizo algo?.  
- Si, pero es un secreto. Ellas no podrán saber quien es la intrusa. No podrán sentir su energía.  
- Entiendo. Que hacemos con Mercury.  
- Que siga como esta. Que Jedite le de el mismo tratamiento. Si la Princesa consigue en la próxima luna llena convertir en humanos a los gatos, la esperaremos y mataremos a Mercury en sus narices.  
- Entendido- dice haciendo una reverencia y alejandose.

- Ya vas a ver Princesa de la Luna. Te quitare todo lo que mas amas. Y tu me veras ser la reina triunfal del futuro Tokio de Cristal.  
Lo miraras de una pobre casa. Sabiendo que ese lugar te pertenece. Pero tus súbditos no te reconocerán. Por que a mi es quien van adorar y a proteger.  
No sabes el truco que tengo bajo la manga.

Dice mirando hacia la ventana. Llena de odio, codicia y envidia.

Era entrada la madrugada cuando todos se reunieron.  
Por ese entonces se dieron cuenta que esos últimos días escasamente habían comido.  
Aunque fueran las 3 de la madrugada Setsuna y Michiru se alzaron con un gran banquete para sus huésped.  
Todos comieron en silencio.  
Cuando hubieron terminado, Serena tomo la palabra.  
- He estado pensando que seria mejor que Darien estuviese aquí. El no corre peligro, puesto que...- su rostro mostro dolor nato , pero en un segundo su cara se transformó, la única que se dio cuenta fue Haruka. Prosiguió- es decir me entienden restan 4 noches para la luna llena ese día sabremos donde se encuentra el enemigo.

- Princesa..  
- Si luna?  
- No sera tan sencillo...  
- Pero tu me dijiste...  
- Falta alguien para que podamos transformarnos  
- El príncipe pero con la ayuda..  
- Aun así falta el poder de la tierra.

Serena estaba molesta.

- A ver si nos ponemos de acuerdo. Por que no me dicen todo de una buena vez. Si hay algo que no soporto es que me digan las cosas a medias.

La brusquedad de sus palabras dejaron asombrados a los presente.  
Serena se dio cuenta.  
- Disculpen no quise ser grosera.

Artemis es quien habla.  
- Como el príncipe es de la tierra la sailor de este planeta no se adjudico a las batallas.  
- Otra Sailor?- Alexandra.  
- A si es. Sailor Terra.  
- Terra?  
- Ella es la guardiana de la Tierra.  
- Y donde la encontramos?- Serena.  
- No esta en este mundo. Ella al no tener que cumplir su misión aquí se encuentra en el futuro.  
- Y ahora que haremos?

Se hizo un breve silencio que rompió una dulce voz.

- No se preocupen estoy aquí!.  
- Saha? Eres tu? Tu eres la guardia de la Tierra?  
- Así es Sailor Mars. Pero ahora mi trabajo es otro.  
- Vienes del futuro?- Hotaru.  
- Si Princesa Saturno.  
- Como es que pasaste la Puerta del tiempo? Esta sellada.  
- Tengo mis métodos Plut.  
- Y como esta el futuro?- pregunta Haruka.  
Entonces solo las Outhers ven la mueca de desagrado de la muchacha.  
- De maravillas. Pero eso no es lo importante- dice desviando el tema.  
- De verdad eres la guardiana? - Mina.  
- Si, pero para que estén seguros...  
Saca su pluma.  
- POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA TIERRA! TRANSFORMACION!

Sus vestidos era idénticos a aquellos primeros uniformes de las Scouts. Su traje era Verde con moño marrones.

- Confió en ti- dice Serena.  
- Gracias Princesa.  
- Terra puedes deshacer tu transformación.  
- Como ordene.

- Bien, tu también te iras con nosotras?- Rei.

- No, tengo otra cosas que hacer y no puedo ir. Pero el día de la Luna llena yo me teletransportare hacia sus hogares para la transformación.

Todas asienten.  
Haruka quiere ver el modo de como poder hablar con ella en privado sin que la Princesa se entere. Se le ocurre una idea.  
- Al menos podemos sabes donde te hospedas para tener en claro.  
Saha interpreto la mirada de Haruka y le paso su dirección.  
- Gracias.  
- De nada. Ahora debo marcharme nos vemos en 4 días.  
Y como apareció se esfumó.

- Sailor- dice Serena - me gustaría que descansaramos un poco y en la mañana nos transladaremos.  
Michiru, Setsuna por favor hagan lugar a estas personas aunque sea para que descansen el cuerpo.

- Entendido.

- Karmensite, Berjerite, Kalaberite y Petzite. - las 4 la miraron - acerquensen.  
Entonces la rodearon.  
- Ustedes no están preparadas para esta gran batalla les ruego que se queden aquí cuidando de mi prometido. Entendido?.  
A ninguna les cayo bien la idea.  
- Si, Princesa.  
- Muy bien, ahora si a descansar.  
Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya no estaba mas.

***********

Haruka se encontraba en su habitación con la cual compartió con Michiru. Estaba muy pensativa.  
- ¿ Que ocurre ?- Michiru le habla desde el otro lado de la cama.  
- Nada vamos a descansar un poco pronto va a amanecer.  
Se apagan las luces, luego de un determinado tiempo la respiración de Michiru se vuelve regular, esta profundamente dormida.  
Los ojos de Haruka son los únicos testigos de la oscuridad.  
De la oscuridad de la habitación y de la oscuridad de su Princesa.  
- " ¿ Por que de repente tiene nuevos poderes ?"  
- " ¿ Que sabe Saha que nosotros no ?"  
- " ¿ Como era posible que Serena casi gobernara sus pensamientos ?"  
" Cabeza de Bombón no es así, algo mas esta sucediendo. "  
Sus pensamiento eran tan atormentados que luego de una lucha interna quedo dormida.

Otra vez se encontraba en aquel sendero donde había recibido hace pocos los nuevos poderes.  
- Uranus -  
- Quien es?  
- Vio a lo lejos como se acercaba una figura conocida.  
- Saha?  
- Si Uranus. Es el único lugar donde podemos hablar, en tu inconsciente.  
- Este es uno de tus poderes?  
- Si, lo uso en casos especiales.  
Mira se que piensas que algo malo esta ocurriendo, y en efecto el futuro ha cambiado drásticamente, apenas si pude escapar de el. Con la ayuda de la Reina Serenity pude volver al pasado para tratar de que no pase lo que en este momento es el futuro.  
- Tan malo es?- pregunta alarmada.  
- Ni te imaginas, pero velo por ti misma.  
Entonces como a Sailor Mars el sendero se convierte en una gran pantalla.  
Haruka no puede dar crédito a lo que ve es realmente espantoso. Y no puede dar créditos de sus actos y el de sus compañeras en ese futuro.  
- Esto... Como sucederá? Pues yo no tengo intenciones de hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahí.  
- Esto es un truco de Apolonia. No se como vamos a poder contrarrestarlo.  
Uranus debes saber que hay una intrusa en el grupo.  
- Intrusa?  
- Si ella es la causante de los nuevos poderes de Serena. Y de que pueda leer los pensamientos.  
Por eso Apolonia sabe siempre donde se encuentran porque ella se los comunica.  
Entonces Haruka empieza atar cabos y da con la tecla.  
- Yo sabia que ella no era de confianza. Cabeza de bombón es muy optimista y no vio los peligros. Que haremos? De seguro ellos ya saben hacia donde vamos.  
- Por eso tengo un plan.  
- Cual plan?  
- Escuchame y presta atención...


	20. Chapter 20

Haruka despertó sobre saltada tenia ese sueño en la cabeza. Tenia que hacer algo rápido. Debía comunicarle a sus compañera.  
- Despierta Michiru..-  
- Que...? Ya es de día?  
- No, es importante vamos levantate..  
- Pero que pasa?  
- Tu levantate , te espero en la cocina.  
Y la rubia de pelo corto salio de la habitación.  
Cuando Michiru llegue a la cocina se vio con Setsuna y Hotaru despierta.  
- Que pasa Haruka?- Setsuna.  
- Acá no podemos hablar. Salgamos al patio.  
Todas asintieron.  
Una ves allí.  
- Transformemonos lo mas silencioso que podamos.  
Entonces todas tomaron su personalidad de Scouts.  
- Tomensen de la manos.  
Estaban aturdidas con las ordenes pero aun así obedecieron.  
- TELETRASPORTACION! DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES!

Viajaron por un periodo breve. Hasta que llegaron al lugar indicado.  
- Donde estamos?- Michiru.  
- Que esta ocurriendo?- Setsuna.  
- Esto es ...?  
- Si es la luna del Milenio, pequeña Saturn.  
Otra vez la voz de Saha.  
- Por que estamos aquí?- Michiru.  
- Por que debíamos alejarnos de la tierra para tener esta conversación.- Saha.  
- En nuestro grupo hay una intrusa. Es ella la que le pasa los recados al enemigo y por eso siempre nos encuentran.  
Michiru tapa su rostro de asombro nadie lo puede creer.  
- Yo sabia que ella no era buena - sigue Haruka - luego me comento Berjerite que últimamente pasaba algún tiempo con ella. Que tuvo una charla con la Princesa a solas el día que en nos sorprendió cantando, y luego con ese nuevo poder.  
- Pero quien es ?- Setsuna.  
- Para que la reconozcan ella dijo el primer día que la vimos " vamos a luchar con el Caos quien mejor que yo para combatirlo" o algo así.  
- Ohhh no!. Como es posible que ella nos engañe de esta maldita manera- Michiru no estaba en sus cabales- la Princesa le devolvió la vida casi al punto de sacrificarse y la descarada jamás cambio de posición.  
-Como una persona puede ser tan mala con la persona que la salvo?.  
- Ella no es una persona es un demonio. Esta lucha con Apolonia se veía venir. La intrusa no podía quedar afuera de esto por que a ella jamás le simpatizo la Princesa.  
- Pero la Princesa la salvo - dice Michiru llorando. Otra vez el caos. Otra vez esa maldita sombra de destrucción acercándose amenazando todo incluso la vida de su soberana. Todas tenían mucho miedo.  
- Cuan fuerte es?- Hotaru.  
- No tanto como en aquella pelea. Pero tiene mucha maldad dentro de si. Debemos encontrarla sola y derrotarla. Debemos alejarla de la princesa.- Saha.  
- Y que haremos?- Setsuna.  
- Este es el Plan: el día de la teletransportacion ustedes no irán al lugar indicado vendrán aquí. Y ella también vendrá.  
- Pero como lo haremos sin que cabeza de bombón interfiera?.  
- Mientras ustedes se teletransportan yo me inducire en la mente de Serena y le bloqueare su poder. Entonces ustedes deben concentrarse en llegar a este lugar.- Saha.  
- Y ella como llegara?- pregunta Michiru.  
- Yo usare todo mi poder para que se desvíe y venga hacia aquí. Ustedes deben dar batalla. Tal vez aparezca los guerreros a ayudarla. Deben ser fuertes. Y confiar en ustedes mismas. Entendido!?  
- Si.

El sol despuntaba por el horizonte.  
Afuera se oían rumores, murmullos apagados.  
Taiki había visto que las Outhers se habían reunido en el patio ya que la ventana de la habitación que le había tocado daba para esa dirección. " Algo estarán tramando sin que la princesa se entere, mujeres mas leales que ellas jamás habrá" pensó fuzgamente, en su mente no había lugar para otra cosa que no fuera Amy.  
Se sintió muy mal.  
" ¿ Cual era el paradero de ella ? ¿ Estaria bien ? Por supuesto que no! Estaria mal muy mal, las personas que se la habian llevado eran viles, crueles sin sentimientos. "  
Se sintio horriblemente impotente. Él no pudo hacer nada en ese momento. El fue.. Debil.  
Le debia su vida a Mina ella habia intervenido entre su vida y su muerte. Ella puso en riesgo su Vida, su vida tan valiosa. Eran increíbles estos terrestres todo lo hacían por amor, ese " cosa " abstracta que se llamaba " amor ". Comprendió que un humano daria todo lo que tuviese hasta la ultima riqueza que poseyera con tal de obtener el " amor " y a parte comprendio que por ese medio se hacen locuras. Que por poseer el " amor " un humano hacia cualquier cosa y cuando el " amor " le salia naturalmente aquel personaje tan peculiar llamado " humano " daria su vida por el amor que tenia hacia el projimo. Fiel ejemplo de amor era esa persona que la mayoria amaba y adoraba llamada " jesucristo " ... Y volvio a pensar en Amy.. No podia entretenerse pensando en otras cosas.  
" Amy ... Donde estas? Que han echo contigo? "  
Se sorprendió, su sentimiento de amor hacia la chica de pelo azul era cada vez mas fuerte.  
Cuando la conoció ella lo deslumbro. Su inteligencia, su belleza , y su serenidad y auto control le movieron el piso. Estuvo confundido un tiempo, hasta que solito se dio cuenta que lo que sentía no era otra cosa que el dichoso " amor " . La trato con indiferencia pero muy dentro de si habia un hombre asustado ante esas nuevas sensaciones que le provoca la muchacha.  
Taiki por ese entonces se consolaba con la idea de que cuando todo acabase y volviera a su planeta ese sentimiento como habria venido se esfumaria. No fue asi. El sentimiento llego para quedarse, y no hizo otra cosa que irse agrandando en su ser. Por unos dias se sintio sumamente triste al saber que al estar en su planeta ya no la veria mas. Pasaron los años y el rostro de Taiki se iba convirtiendo en un poema , expresaba dolor, desesperacion y sobre todo incertidumbre, la noche le agarraba pensando en que tal vez ella hubiese encontrado un buen muchacho que la quisiera y se hubiese casado. Odiaba decirlo pero se estaba convirtiendo en lo que no queria : Seiya , babeando amor por los rincones, sufriendo por una locura. Muy a su pesar comprendio a su hermano.  
Cuando le dijeron o mas bien le ordenaron que debia volver se alegro muchisimo pero tambien tuvo miedo del panorama que iba a encontrarse. No tardo mucho en enterarse que Amy seguia sola.  
Se odio a si mismo.  
Las unicas veces que habia tenido la oportunidad de tenerla en su presencia el fue frio e inexpresivo , todo un patan . Y ahora ella ya no estaba. Ella se habia esfumado.  
El destino le habia dado ciertas oportunidades y el como un tonto orgulloso las dejo pasar.  
Sentia tanta repulsion hacia su ser que lo que logro atinar fue a llorar de rabia.  
Las lagrimas que derramaba supuestamente de enojo pasaron a ser de impotencia y como un pequeño niño se arrincono en un esquinero y con sus brazos cruzados lloraba amargadamente.  
" Pobre Taiki le remueve la conciencia " penso Yaten.  
Lo entendia a la perfeccion a él ya le habia pasado. Pero su diosa del amor y la belleza ya estaba junto a él y habia llenado su vida con su radiante luz y se sentia un hombre nuevo.  
Yaten medito unos momentos.  
Sigilosamente llego hasta donde yacia taiki y lo acuno en sus brazos.  
- Te prometo que acabaremos con esos infelices y recuperaremos a Amy- le susurro mientras lo abrazaba.  
- Gracias- atino a decir.  
- Solo si me prometes dejar las tonterias y convertirla en mi cuñada.  
Taiki sonrio.  
- Hecho- concluyo.

Las Outhers ya había llegado nuevamente a su hogar.  
El sol ya asomaba y se precipitaron hacer el desayuno.  
Sus rostros revelaban temor. No sabia si saldrían bien parada en la batalla que se avecinaba. Batalla que solo ellas 4 iban a luchar contra la traidora.  
Confiaban en su poder pero todo podria cambiar. Basta que ningun muriese. Mientras seguian en la luna Plut les devolvio los talismanes a Michiru y Haruka, arma poderosa que ayudaria en su lucha.  
Nuevamente su rostro reflejaba tantas emociones. Ninguna buena. Querian acabar cuanto antes con esto y poder iniciar la era Tokio de Cristal.  
Cuando Setsuna termino el desayuno , las demas se encargaron de ir a levantar al resto del grupo.  
Uno a uno fueron levantandose.  
La casa gracias al cielo habia alcanzado para albergar a todos ellos. Habia suficientes habitaciones para morar sin tener la necesidad de tirar un colchon en el living o la cocina.  
Quedaban dos habitaciones por anunciar la de Serena y Darien. Y la de Alexandra. Ella habia pedido si se le podia dar una para compartirla en soledad.  
Michiru le toco la de Alexandra y Haruka la de Serena.  
Simultáneamente abrieron las puertas.  
La vista que le devolvieron las habitaciones no fue nada buena.  
El panorama de una de ellas fue horrible.  
Haruka casi se desmaya.


	21. Chapter 21

El comunicador empezó a sonar.  
Neflyte lo cogió con una mano y leyó el nombre de quien llamaba.  
- Te he dicho que es peligroso este tipo de comunicación.- dijo a modo de saludo.  
- Lo se. Pero Las " O " se enteraron y planean una batalla.  
- Maldita sea! Son muy perzpicases. Hiciste entonces lo que debía hacer?.  
- Si amo!.  
- Bien, no te preocupes tu escapa de allí. De seguro ellas te lograran encontrar.  
- Entonces ?  
- Dejalas que te encuentren. Les tenderemos una trampa. En cuanto a lo que me dijiste ayer sobre la guerrera que reemplazará el poder del Príncipe dejalas que hagan su cometido. El fin de todo esto es que ellas lleguen por su cuenta hasta aquí.  
- Entendido.  
La comunicación se corto.  
- Era ella?- dijo a su espalda Apolonia.  
- Si ama. La descubrieron.  
- Maldita inservible. - dijo furiosa- es que nadie puede hacer nada bien?. Por lo menos hizo lo que debía hacer en caso de que se presentara este problema?.  
- Si. En este momento esas inservible deben estar llorando.- dijo Neflyte sonriendo.  
- Inútiles.- sentenció Apolonia.

*****************

PRINCESA!-  
El grito de Haruka sacudió toda la casa.  
- Apolonia no esta- Michiru corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Haruka para sostenerla antes de que pudiera desmayarse. Entonces vio a su Princesa y solo atino a taparse la boca.  
Llegaron todos corriendo a su encuentro.  
Setsuna se hizo lugar entre los presentes y entro en la habitación de los Príncipes.  
Serena estaba tumbada en el piso con los ojos abiertos. Sus pupilas dilatada daban señales de que no estaba consciente. Daban señales de muerte.  
- PLANETA EXTERNO PLUTON! TRANSFORMAME!.  
Serena estaba con su Vestido formal de Princesa a un lado su broche de transformación echo añicos.  
Entonces las mas cercanas a ellas se transformaron.  
- El Cristal de Plata... Esta... Roto.- dijo en un murmullo Uranus.  
- Despiertenlan! Por favor hagan algo. Debemos hacer algo.!- gritaba desesperada Venus.- vamos a levantarla del piso, debemos ayudarle- estaba descontrolada.  
Healer la agarro de un brazo y la saco de la habitación.  
- Luna , Artemis. Digan nos como proceder- dijo Saturno la mas Calmada.  
- El cristal de Plata esta roto. Y ella no puede vivir sin el...  
- Significa que...- Neptune no pudo terminar la frase. Empezó a llorar - Por que ella? Por que a nosotros? - maldita seas Apolonia.!- grito entre lágrimas.- el brazo de protector de Uranus la contrajo para si y Neptune en su pecho lloraba sin pudor.  
- No ella no puede estar muerta!- empezaron a gritar todos.  
La habitación se torno en un bullicioso.  
- Saturno si le das de tu poder seguro que ella puede volver a la vida. Pero estará muy débil- Artemis dijo tranquilizando al grupo.  
- Entonces se salvara?- dijo Mars sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de su Princesa.  
- Si, pero al estar roto el Cristal de Plata ella no podrá ser una guerrera.  
- Y eso no sabemos como solucionarlo.- concluyeron los gatos.  
- Pero nosotros podemos usar nuestro poder para transformarla no es cierto?- aventuró Jupiter.  
- Si pero cada vez que lo hagan quedaran muy débiles. Recuerden que debemos transladarnos. Deben también necesitar de su energía para transformarnos. Y sobre todo- el rostro de Luna se oscureció- debemos dar con Alexandra y terminar con ella.  
Todos se quedaron estupefactos, Luna no se caracterizaba por ser una persona con pensamientos violentos y malvados.  
-Ella debe pagar por lo que hizo.- concluyo.  
Estuvieron de acuerdo.  
Saturno empezó su labor mágica de recuperar una vida.  
Cuando su poder llego al máximo la pobre pequeña cayo casi sin vida sobre su madre Setsuna.  
Serena empezó a respirar de forma dificultosa. Pero sus pupilas ya no estaban dilatada y sus ojos se habían cerrado.  
Un aire de esperanza se apoderó de la atmósfera.  
- Tarda tal vez mas de un día en recuperarse. Y aun así no tendrá casi fuerzas- dijo tristemente Artemis.  
Cuando hubieron terminado de acomodar a Serena en otra alcoba junto a Hotaru las Outhers ya sabían que hacer.  
- Nosotras iremos a buscar a Alexandra. Ustedes queden sen acá - dijo mirando al resto del grupo- puede ser que todo esto sea una trampa. Así que si morimos no se asombren.  
Sus palabras fueron frías. Haruka se caracterizaba por ello.  
- Por favor dejanos acompañarlas.- dijo Rei.  
- No, ustedes son las guardianas directas de ella. Suficiente que Amy ya no es entre nosotros.- dijo Michiru.  
En ese momento la habitación se ilumino de un tono sepia e hizo su aparición Sailor Terra.  
- No he podido venir antes - dijo a modo de saludo - pero encontré el paradero de Alexandra. Yo luchare con ustedes. Esto se salio de los limites. Como esta la Princesa?.- dijo en un tono de preocupación.  
- Se recuperara. Gracias a Saturn. Pero no podrá transformarse.  
- Tal vez si derrotamos a la persona que destruyó el broche podamos recuperarlo.  
A las outhers se les ilumino la cara.  
- de verdad? - Setsuna.  
- Si. - dijo firme- y yo iré con ustedes puesto que Saturn no esta disponible. Andando - dijo con firmeza.  
Se transformaron nuevamente.  
- TELETRANSPORTACION ! DE LAS EXTERIORES!.  
Y desaparecieron.

***************************


	22. Chapter 22

Era un bosque espeso. Tanto que el sol del dia aun no penetraba en el.  
Una figura de contextura delgada iba y venia corriendo entre los arboles con la agilidad de un ciervo.  
Su rostro mostraba saciedad. En su mente se repetian las imagenes de la madrugada. No podia reprimir una risa desquiciada.  
Sabia mientras corria que sus protectoras llegarian en seguida.  
Pero mientras tanto se divertia atraves del bosque.  
- Vengan por miiiiii- decia con locura.  
- Ama! Ama! Ama! Ya vengare tu pasado y el mio. - mientras danzaba a traves de los arboles-

Las Outhers llegaron silenciosamente.  
- Ella la que corre como una loca?- pregunto Uranus.  
- Shhh. - silencio Saha - debemos tener cuidado. Puede ser una trampa.  
Alexandra sintio la presencia de las Sailor y se detuvo en seco.  
Entonces el viento crujio fuerte y levanto todas las hojas del lugar. Las hojas se blandian entorno a ellas. En un momento determinado las hojas se detuvieron y por arte de magia quedaron suspendidas en el aire.  
Alexandra se dio vuelta y enfoco su mirada hacia un claro del bosque donde vislumbro la presencia de ella.  
Al romper el broche de Serena obtuvo los poderes de sus guardianas. No es que a las Inners les hubiera desaparecido su poder pero ella tambien los habia inquirido.  
Entonces dejo escapar una risa que se asemejo mas a un gruñido y grito.  
- Ataques de hoja de Roble!.  
Las hojas se dirigieron hacias las muchachas sorprendidas por este ataque. El mismo las hirio con sus partes filosas dejandole cortes de consideracion en sus cuerpos.  
La que resulto mas herida fue Terra por el motivo que no estaba acostumbrada a las batallas.  
- Estas bien?- pregunto Neptune -  
- No creo - dijo levantandose - Ustedes ?  
- Ya estamos acostumbradas. - dijo con cansancio Uranus.  
La risa de Alexandra las volvio a la realidad.  
- Se van a quedar mucho tiempo ahí.? Vengan a divertirse conmigo. - dijo descarademente la Sailor del Sol.  
Entonces apareciendo de detras de los espesos abetos salieron al combate.  
- MI PLANETA PROTECTOR ES URANO, EL PLANETA DEL VIENTO. SOY LA SAILOR DEL AIRE. SAILOR URANUS.  
- MI PLANETA PROTECTOR ES NEPTUNO EL PLANETA DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES MARINAS. SOY LA SAILOR DEL AIRE. SAILOR NEPTUNE.  
- MI PLANETA PROTECTOR ES PLUTON. EL PLANETA DEL TIEMPO. SOY LA SAILOR DEL CAMBIO. SAILOR PLUT.  
- MI PLANETA PROTECTOR ES TIERRA. EL PLANETA DE LA VIDA. SOY LA SAILOR DE LA NATURALEZA. SAILOR TERRA.  
- Y ENTRAREMOS EN ACCION.

- Valla cuando no ellas refregandole en la cara a uno sus planetas protectores. Refregandonos en la cara una vez mas que son Princesas de sus asqueros planetas.  
Como esta Serenita? .  
- No la nombres. La ofendes con tu boca- dijo Uranus.  
- jajaja pobre tonta confia en cualquiera. La tendrian que haber visto cuando me suplico que no rompiera su broche.  
- Maldita! TIERRA TIEMBLA!...  
El ataque ni la rozo. Tenia como un escudo protector.  
- Oh no le dio!- grito frustrada.  
- Y eso no es nada tengo unos amigos por aqui.

Entonces de la nada salieron 5 demonios.  
- Oh no son muchisimos.!- dijo asustada Plut.

Los demonios se abalanzaron sobre las chicas.  
Como podian esquivaban los ataques. Pero ellos eran mas fuerte.  
Uno de ellos golpeo fuertemente en el estomago a Plut que quedo inmovil tirada en la tierra.  
- Plut! - gritaba Urano mientras se escapaba de los demonios corriendo hacia ella.  
- Olas... CRECIENTES!  
El ataque de Neptune logro derrotar dos de ellos que iban detras de Uranus.  
-" Que vamos hacer?" Pensaba Uranus mientras trataba de incorporar a Plut. " Necesitamos de las demas "  
Entonces cuando pudieron levantarla se escucho.  
- Saeta llameante!  
Y miles de flechas con fuego se dirigian hacia ellas.  
- Rayo! Sinfonico!- con la ultima fuerza, Plut , lanzo su ataque.. Y cayo al suelo inerte sin fuerzas. Se habia desmayado.  
- Plut... Plut... Despierta!-  
- Dejala Neptune. Utilizo lo ultimo que le quedaba. Ya despertara pero debemos protegerla.  
Los demonios volvieron otra vez al ataque.  
- Ya me canse! - vocifero Uranus.  
- Tan Pronto? - dijo burlona Alexandra- entonces no contemos contigo en la batalla final ajajajja.  
- Yo sabia que no eras de fiar maldita endemoniada.!- le grito.  
Entonces de los arboles que la rodeaban saltaron los demonio.  
- Neptune!-

En su alrededor todo de volvio blanco. Y antes que los enemigos la vuelvan atacar las Sailor vociferaron.

- Espada de Urano. Elimina!  
- Reflejo... Submarino.

El ataque salio disparado como uno solo. Y dio muerte a todos ellos.

- Ahora te toca a ti. Sal de ese campo de Energia y peliemos como se debe.! -  
- No soy tonta.

Entonces Terra se paro delante de las demas. Alzo su baculo .

- Esto se termina ahora. Cuando lanze mi poder ustedes la atacan. - les susurro a las demas.

De su baculo empezo a emanar una luz verde mezclada con marron preciosa.

- LASER CONTAMINANTE... DESTRUYE!

Salio disparado directo al campo de energia destruyendolo por completo.

- Como te atreves! - le grito.

- Toberllino Supremo!  
- Olas Crecientes!

El ataque de la singular pareja la derrota cayendo al piso.

- Ahora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a la Princesa.

Y cuando estuvieron a punto de atacarla de nuevo una energia las elevo por el aire tirandola contra los robles. El choque fue extremo dejandolas casi inconscientes.  
- Se termino la diversion- dice Zoycite apareciendo en el bosque junto a Jedite-  
- Esto se termina aqui.  
Uranus vio como iban a atacarlas pero ni sus compañeras tenian fuerza para combatir.  
- Me parece muy bien.- dijo otra voz. -  
Que se termine aqui. Pero antes nosotras terminaremos con ustedes.- se escucho una segunda voz.  
- Al ataque !- dijo otra tercera.  
- Quien son ustedes? - Zoycite malhumorada- esto no es de su incumbencia.  
- Oh si lo es. La mugrienta de tu ama se metio con nuestro Principe.  
Entonces sin mas las tres deconocidas sacaron tres tiarias realmente hermosa.  
Las sailors derrotadas pudieron ver que una tiara era Celeste como el agua. Otra roja como el fuego. Y otra transparente como el aire.  
La que tenia la tiara roja grito .  
- Terra levantate y trae tu tiara.  
Antes de que Terra pudiese si quiera reaccionar debido al golpe Jedite lanzo un ataque desprevenido.  
- Grito! Mortal..- el ataque se sintio con la voz muy debil de Plut. Desvio lo de Jedite.- vamos apurensen.  
Antes de que los demas pudieran volver a atacar. Las nuevas junto con Terra lanzaron sus tiaras al aire donde quedaron suspendidas.  
Una de ellas grito  
- Ataque de las 4 elementos!. Elimina!.  
Uranus vio como el nuevo poder reducia a cenizas a los malvados.  
Sorprendida por eso se desmayo.

**********

- Neflyte!- grito enfurecida Apolonia mientras rechinaban sus tacos sobre la galeria.- Neflyte!.  
- Que ocurre Ama?.  
- Que ocurre? Que ocurre? Maldito desgraciado?. - dijo con los ojos color sangre.- Ocurre que esas inutiles scouts derrotaron Zoycite , Jedite y a Sun.  
- No lo sabia.  
- No! Claro que no lo sabias. Eres un ****a.  
- Donde estan ellos ahora?- pregunto haciendo caso omiso al insulto.  
- Despierta Neflyte! Despierta! Estan MUERTOS! Ellas las que nunca habian tomado sus poderes aparecieron a ayudar a las demas! Y mataron a mis guerreros!. El Gran Mago se pondra furioso!.  
- Me estas diciendo que las guardianas del Principe reaparecieron?.  
- Es que acaso no me escuchaste? Esas malditas de los 4 elementos se reunieron hoy y dieron fin a mi plan!  
- Lo siento ama no lo vi venir- dijo agachando la cabeza en forma de respeto.  
- No! Eres un tonto Neflyte hay dias que me pregunto como es que en mi juventud pude haberme enamorado de ti! ****!- dijo desapareciendo.

************

Le dolia todo el cuerpo. Y abrir sus ojos fue el dolor mas agudo que jamas habia sentido. Su cabeza daba mil vuelta. Cuando se pudo incorporar se vio en una habitacion distinta. Era calida y acogedora. No parecia su casa.  
- Donde estoy?-  
- Haruka ! Por fin despertaste!- dijo una cara conocida.  
A la de pelo corto le brillo la mirada.  
- Cabeza de Bombon! Estas bien! Que alegria.  
Entonces las dos buenas amigas se dieron un tierno abrazo.  
- Oye cabeza de Bombon como es que ya te recuperaste? .  
- Ven vamos a la sala y te contare.  
- Donde estamos?.  
- Sigueme-  
Llegaron a la sala. Ahí se encontro con sus amigas Michiru y Setusna un poco adoloridas pero recuperadas.  
- Bien. Amigas mias estoy feliz de tenerlas otra vez conmigo.  
- Cabeza de bombon dime por favor como es que te recuperaste?  
- Gracias a ustedes. Y a ellas- dijo señalando un grupo de 4 chicas que estaban sentadas en un sillon.  
- Ellas son?...  
- Disculpen nuestros malos modales - dijo una rubia - Mi nombre es Madison y soy la guerrera del elemento agua.  
- Yo soy Rubi - dijo una de pelo castaño claro- yo soy la guerrera del elemento fuego.  
- Yo soy Megan - dijo otra de pelo castaño muy oscuro.- soy la guerrera del elemento aire.  
- A mi ya me conocen- dijo Saha sonriendo - soy la guerrera del elemento Tierra.  
- Guerreras?  
- Ustedes tambien?  
- Si somos las guardianas del Principe de la Tierra. Hoy decidimos entrar en accion viendo que las chicas corrian peligro de vida. - dijo Rubi. Parecia como la lider de ellas.  
- No nos malinterpreten - dijo apresurada Madison.- Estabamos ocupadas con el Rey Endimion en Tokio de Cristal.  
- Pero el nos envío hace un mes hacia aqui muy preocupado por ustedes- dijo Megan.  
- Si, y cuando lo vimos propicio actuamos.- termino Saha.  
- Actuar? Y cuando murio Darien que?- dijo enfurecida Mina- por que no hicieron nada en ese momento.  
- No estabamos preparadas para actuar. - dijo friamente Rubi.  
- Es una broma? No se un su futuro - dijo sarcasticamente Rei - pero en el presente su Principe murio.  
Estas palabras alteraronma Serena que veia proximos lo dias y no podian hacer nada.  
- Perdon? - dijo Madison - tu me vienes a hablar de lealtad? Justamente tu?  
Rei se ruborizo.  
- Por favor chicas no se peleen. Somos todas del mismo destino - interrumpio Serena el conflicto.  
- Solo voy a decir algo mas. Ustedes no tienen porque interferir en nuestro actos. Gracias a nosotras su Princesa recupero el valioso Cristal de Plata. Por que nosotras matamos a Alexandra. Entendieron!?-  
- Oye no les hables asi - dijo Seiya enfurecido.  
- Vamonos de aqui - dijo Rubi - Saha? Vienes con nosotras?.  
- No. Yo prometi ayudar a la Princesa.  
- Sabes que no es necesario! - dijo Madison- El principe es lo que cuenta.  
Todas se quedaron boquiabiertos.  
- Aun asi ella es la futura Reina y tambien le debemos lealtad!- dijo Saha elevando el tono de voz.  
Las Outhers aun se encontraban un poco doloridas como para entrar el la discusion.  
- Si, pero aun es sola la Princesa. - dijo Rubi nuevamente en tono muy frio- cuando se case con nuestro Principe ahí hablaremos de lealtad.  
- Entonces por que me ayudaron? - dijo Serena descorcentada.  
- Por que solo tu puedes hacer que el Principe reviva nada mas- diciendo esto Madison, Rubi y Megan desaparecen a traves de la teletransportacion.  
- Ingratas...- murmuro Yaten.  
- Esas ingratas nos salvaron la vida. Y tienen razon- dijo Haruka.  
- Tu defendiendo gente ajena?- dijo Lita.  
- Pues yo las entiendo - apoyo Michiru - ellas son guardianas de su Principe. Le deben lealtad. Yo sin miedo a decirlo Prefiero salvar a Serena que a Darien.  
Todos se la quedaron mirando.  
- Ay por favor! No me miren asi Mina , Rei , Lita ustedes a quien salvaria?.  
Las tres se quedaron mudas y dijeron al unisono :  
- Serena!.  
- Ven..!- dijo Haruka- ahora podrian decirme donde estamos?.  
- En las casas que compraste Tenoh, o ya te olvidaste?- dijo burlo Seiya.-  
- Mira niño tonto de mi no te burles!- le vocifero Haruka.  
- Dejalo Haru! - le dijo tiernamente Michiru - no vale la pena.  
- Como que no vale la pena?- dijo Rei poniendose colorada.  
- Ya basta!  
Serena les grito.  
- Estamos aqui gracias a las guardianas de Darien ellas nos teletransportaron. En cuanto a las 4 hermanas se quedaron velando de Darien. En esta casa viviremos Ustedes 3 - dijo señalando a Haruka , Michiru y Setsuna.- Hotaru que aun no se recupera.  
- Aun no desperto?- dijo hablando por primera vez Setsuna.  
- Tranquila. Solo esta durmiendo. Y bueno volviendo al tema Yo vivire tambien aqui. En cuanto a la casa del frente. Viviran los Kou con Mina , Lita y Rei.  
- Menos mal - le susurro Haruka a Michiru- ya casi que no aguantaba mas a esos 3 hermanitos.  
Seiya la miro con furia.  
Siguieron hablando un momento mas. Demas esta decir que todos estaban cansados. Y la noche ya era espesa cuando decidieron irse a dormir.  
De pronto el broche de transformacion de Serena empezo a emanar una luz azul.  
- Que pasa cabeza de Bombon? - Haruka vio como Serena se agarraba el pecho junto a su broche.  
Empezo a llorar.  
- Princesa que ocurre?- Michiru dijo asustada.  
Entonces Serena ahogo un llanto y entre lagrimas dijo:

¡ AMY !


	23. Chapter 23

Señor.. Queria verme?

Apolonia sabia muy bien para que la habia citado su jefe.  
Maldecia la incompetencia de sus subordinados. Solo quedaba Neflyte y al ritmo que iba seria el proximo.  
Total segun ella ninguno podia hacer nada bueno, solo ****eces que arruinaban todo.

- Como fue posible! Como fue posible que solo nos quedamos con un guerrero? Te di los mas fuertes! Los mas incondicionales y ya perdimos tres!

- lo siento amo.  
- Pero es que con tu maldito lo siento no hago nada Apolonia. Los necesitaba para seguir el plan. Te das cuenta que solo estamos el inutil de Neflyte , tu y yo? Como vamos a combatir a todas ellas?  
- Señor es que re aparecieron las protectoras del Principe.  
- Otro error mas! Deberias haber supuesto que eso pasaria. Por dios Apolonia! Estoy haciendo todo a mi alcanze para que tu te puedad comvertir en Reina y asi yo tambien poder gobernar! Pero si sigues siendo tan initul no me serviras por mucho tiempo mas.  
- Amo yo prometo...  
- Que? No hagas promesas que no cumplas! Eres una tonta , de seguro que alguna otra se hubiese esforzado mas que yo.  
El gran Mago no cabia en su furia. Él se habia esforzado demasiado para obtener todo lo que un dia quiso : el poder y dominio del Tokio de Cristal.  
Pero desafortunadamente habia escogido mal a sus siervos.

- Vete de aqui. Debo pensar el proximo movimiento.  
- Como ordene señor.

Apolonia tiene ganas de matar a Serena. Pero es imposible por ahora.

- Apolonia!  
- Si Gran Mago?

El Gran Mago no contesto. Se limito a mirarla a los ojos y luego de un rato le dijo:  
- Ojo por Ojo.  
- Entendido.

Mientras caminaba por el largo y estrecho pasillo , llamo a Neflyte.

- Si señora?  
- El Gran Mago dio la orden de " Ojo por Ojo "  
- Entendido.

- Amy Mizuno ya no eres parte de este mundo.

Susurro mientras caminaba hacia la salida.  
A lo lejos se escucharon su risa diabolica.  
Esto recien comenzaba.

Mientras tanto donde se encontraban la sailor, el ambiente era de incertidumbre y tambien de una pizca de locura.

- Yo no...- decia Serena entre llantos - estoy cansada de sufrir!.

Haruka la arropo en sus brazos. El llanto de su Princesa es realmente desgarrador.  
- Calmate cabeza de bombon-

Rei le alcanzo un vaso de agua. Pero lo rechazo.  
Serena no hablaba, nadie sabia lo que pasaba.  
Solo repetia el nombre de Amy. Y algunos se imaginaban que podia haber ocurrido.

-Por favor Princesa dinos que ocurre - la suplico Setsuna.  
-Saben? Ya no soy tan fuerte como antes. Ya no soporto la perdidas.

Antes de seguir, Serena les dedico una triste mirada a todos.

- Amy... La senti.  
- Amy que? - dijo Taiki frustrado.

- Oye niñito! No le gristes! - le dijo Michiru.

Cuando Taiki iba a replicar Serena lo interrumpe gritando:

- Amy es muerta! Me mataron a Amy! My amy!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de asimilar la situacion.  
El aire se torno triste, se escuchaban los lamentables llantos de Serena.

Haruka sabia muy bien a que venia la muerte de Amy.  
Estaba claro que era en represalia a la muerte de los dos guerreros y galaxia.  
La situacion estaba fuera de control.  
Si Serena seguia perdiendo fuerzas y esperanzas no iba a poder tener fuerzas para luchar.  
Aun faltaba dos dias para la luna llena, tres dias maximo para que empezara la batalla, y sabe bien Dios quien ganaria.  
Aunque nadie lo queria aceptar el Gran Mago junto a Apolonia tenian demasiado poder.  
El pensamiento ese recorrio todas las mentes alli presentes.  
Todos tenian medio.  
Era muy probable que ellos murieran pronto pero al menos Serena deberia ser suficientemente fuerta para obtener la victoria.

- Michiru por favor traele un calmante a cabeza de Bombon.

Cuando Serena tomo de buena gana el calmante , Mina la llevo hacia la habitacion donde espero a que se durmiera.  
En efecto lo hizo pero su sueño se consumio en lagrimas.

- Ya se durmio. - anuncio la rubia.

- Que es lo que vamos hacer? - pregunto Taiki caminado por la paredes literalmente.

-Por ahora nada, debemos esperar. - le respondio Haruka con una calma de ultratumba.  
- Esperar que? Esperar nuestra muerte? Mataron Amy Tenoh! Y tu quieres esperar? Es que acaso no te das cuenta? - Taiki le dijo furioso.  
- Me crees tonta? Chiquillo enamorado? Ya lo se! Pero no podemos hacer nada. Tambien mataron a nuestro Principe y aun asi la unica solucion que tenemos es esperar la luna llena.

Taiki la miro con frustracion y odio.

- Yo propongo ir a buscarlos- dijo tomando su broche de transformacion.

Seiya se le paro en frente y le hizo desistir de transformarse.

- Como lo haras? Ah? Acaso sabes donde ubicarlos? Por dios taiki se que te duele mas que a todos nosotros! Pero debemos usar la cabeza.

- Asi es Kou - dijo haruka volviendo a la carga - eso que tienes se llama cabeza y es para pensar!.

- A mi no me hables asi! - le grito Taiki

La situacion se estaba llendo de la manos.  
Y es que no se daban cuenta que eso es lo que queria el enemigo.  
Separarlos.  
Separados no era lo mismo que unidos.

- No! Tu no me hables a mi Kou , tu y tus hermanos estan en tela de juicio.

- Que? Por que a ver? Explicame - esta vez era Yaten el que entraba a la discusion.

- Por el simple hecho de que ustedes trajeron aqui a Galaxia si ella no hubiese estado aqui tal vez Amy y el principe estarian vivos.  
- Nos estas echando la culpa de las muertes?  
- Pues Galaxia era " inocente " hasta que se demostro lo contrario.  
- Eres increible Tenoh - le dijo Seiya.  
- No ! No lo soy , solo soy realista y mi conciencia me dice que ustedes son como ella- - pues tu conciencia esta mal igual que tu!

- Basta por favor, no peleen mas, la princesa esta muy afligida y aunque nos cueste entender no hay mas remedio que esperar la luna llena.

Taiki se fue furioso para su habitacion.

La noticia del fallecimiento de Amy , fue otro golpa para todos ellos, en especial para Taiki.

Las chicas por su parte estaban muy conmocionadas, aunque no era la primera vez que pasaba igual se sentian horrible.

- Preciosas no hay mucho que hacer, hasta que ella despierte. Vallan a descansar - les dijo Haruka amablemente.

Todas se dividieron hacias sus respectivos lugares.

- Michiru, si quieres ve a dormir. Yo me quedare velando por ella, cuando despierte no quiero que se sienta sola.  
- Te acompaño , una noche mas en vela no me hara nada.

Setsuna esa noche quedo tambien velando a Hotaru que aun no se repondria pero no faltaba mucho.

Las outhers aun tenian algunas heridas leves , pero nada comparado al dolor que sentian por la perdida de una compañera y el estado lamentable de su Proncesa.  
Necesitaban que los dias pasaran y acabaran con todo aquello.  
Pero aun faltaban dos dias y con respecto a los ultimos acontecimientos , en ese tramo de tiempo podia ocurrir cualquier cosa.

-  
- Serena ... Necesito hablarte ?  
- Amy? ...  
- Escucha debe decirte algo muy importante!

Tu tampoco puedes dormir? -

Dos jovenes se situaban en el balcon de una de las habitaciones.

- No. Se que siempre desde el principio, debimos ser fuerte para que Serena encontrara un mejor apoyo. Pero es dificil.

- Quieres contarme?

- No es la gran cosa. Pero cuando enfrentamos al Negaverso, Amy fue la segunda en morir. Y tuvimos que ser fuerte para que ella no nos viera llorar ni decayera aun mas sus animos. Me acuerdo que antes de que yo tambien muriera ese dia, me habia enojado con ella , instandola a que fuera fuerte y por ningun medio entregara el cristal. -

El joven la abrazo fuerte en su pecho.

- No llores Mina, ella es muy fuerte.  
- Si lo se Yaten no pero si seguimos peleando entre nosotros no llegaremos a ningun lado.

Los dos quedaron en silencio.  
La luz de luna estaba hermosa.

- Recuerdas que te dije, que debiamos hablar cuando llegaramos aca?  
- Si - dijo Mina dedicandole una hermosa sonrisa.  
- No es el mejor momento. - dijo el joven - pero quiero saber si tu...  
- si?  
- Quieres ser mi novia? - dijo Yaten, y por primera vez en su vida se ruborizo.

El silencio que quedo entre la pregunta y la respuesta fue eterno.

- Me encantaria - le susurro Mina al oido - Yo te amo Yaten Kou.

Los ojos del joven se iluminaron y a la luz de la luna el color esmeralda , se torno aun mas en encantadores.  
Y bajo esa luna , la de los enamorados, su labios se fundieron en uno solo y permanecieron abrazados hasta que ...

- Señor, para que podamos continuar con el plan, no cree que ha llegado el momento?

- Si, creo que si. Repasemos los pasos una vez mas. Ahora somos menos, pero nuestro poder es mayor, aun asi no debemos distraernos , o todo se saldra por la culata.

- Lo traemos aqui, y hacemos lo mismo que la Reina Beryl, pero esta vez sera mejor, una vez que él y yo estemos juntos , las demas me seguiran, y cuando aperezca la copa lunar el y yo la tomaremos y seremos los reyes.

- Pero antes?

- Si, pero antes ellas deben venir hacia aqui, para que tambien pueda hacer con ellas, lo que voy hacer con él.

-Excelente. Ahora ve. Y hazlo.

- Como ordene.

Se sentia triste muy triste.  
Tenia conciencia de que habia estado llorando, y que se habia dormido pero de nada mas.

- Serena? ... Necesito hablarte  
- Amy? ...  
- Escucha debe decirte algo muy importante!

Todo estaba oscuro. Ella no entendia , nada. Solo habia un leve reflejo color cielo. El color de Amy.  
De repente recordo el por que de su amargura.

- Tu... Tu... Estas...? - dijo Serena sin poder terminar la frase.  
- Si Serena, pero no te pongas triste.  
- Yo .. Yo voy hacer lo posible para que vuelvas a mi.  
- Serena no va a ser tan facil.  
- Lo se... Por favor ayudame. Donde estan?  
- No recuerdo bien, pero no es aqui en la tierra.  
- No?  
- Eso no es lo importante... Apolonia ella tiene un plan , ella..  
- Ella que?  
- Ella va hacer que Darien ..  
- Que Darien que?

Entonces Serena no escucho mas nada.  
El silencio y la oscuridad la rodeo por completo...

- Amy?- dijo en un tono de desesperacion.

- Amy! Donde estas? No me abandones.

Y Serena lloro en la oscuridad.  
Que era eso ? Que va a ser Apolonia? Con Darien?  
Recordo a sus amigas una por una.  
Rei, Mina, Lita, Haruka, Michiru , Hotaru, Setsuna... Tenia miedo de perderlas.  
Debia hacer algo. Algo urgente,  
Apolonia no podia arrebatarle todo lo que ella con sufrimiento y esfuerzo habia logrado.

- AMY! - grito en un tono desgarrador...

Y desperto. Sobresaltada se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.  
A los pies de la cama doble, yacia Haruka y Michiru, se habian dormido en la guardia.  
Se levanto sin hacer ruido, y por un momento las contemplo.  
Aun tenian sus heridad a la vista y aun asi estaban con ella. Las arropo como pudo, y salio de la habitacion.  
No podia dormir. No podia perder tiempo. Pero que hacer? Si aun no sabia como llegar hasta donde estaban ellos?. No, debia poner la cabeza en frio, debia esperar a la luna llena y ahí si, nadie la pararia.  
Pero primero que todo , debia llamar a la cuatro hermanas ,

El telefono sono y sono.  
Pero nada pasaba.  
Serena miro la hora. Eran las 4 am aun faltaba un poco para el amanecer.  
Pero recordo que Kalaberite le habia dicho a ella que estarian de guardia.  
Y entonces por que no atendian el telefono?  
Eso no sonaba bien.

Serena se cambio , y con mucho miedo tomo su broche de transformacion y salio de alli.  
Desde el dia que ella fue sola en busca de Darien, tras Neherenia tenia el poder de la teletransportacion unanime.  
Casi no la usaba, pero ahora tenia un mal presentimiento.

Cuando estaba a punto de transformarse, el comedor donde se encontraba se ilumino.

- Serena , te acompañaremos.  
- Aqua? Incendia? Aeris? Terra? - dijo mirandola una a una. - que hacen aqui.

- Nosotras no tenemos tanto poder como tu, o tus guerreras- dijo Aqua. - pero tambien tenemos un presentimiento.

- y te acompañaremos - dijo Incendia - se que fuimos groseras hoy, pero no lleves a tus guerreras.

- Si, - continuo Aeris - sabemos de la muerte de Mercury, tus guerreras no estan bien, nosotras te ayudaremos. Pero pase lo que pase , debemos volver al futuro. Esta ultima batalla solo tu y tus guerreras tienen el privilegio de lucharla. Esto sera lo ultimo que haremos con el Principe. Debemos irnos.

- Entiendo. Terra te quedaras para..?  
- Si, no te preocupes. Luego tambien me ire. Pero siempre rondare sus sueños por si necesitan ayuda.

Serena asintio.

- Usaremos la teletransportacion. - dijo Terra.

Cuando las Sailors de los cuatro elementos tomaron la mano de Serena por un breve momento ella se transformo en la Neo Reina Serena.  
Las 4 guerreras al verla asi , le confirieron sus mas digno respeto.

- Neo Reina - dijo Aqua- no falta mucho para que asuma el trono. Vamos a nuestra mision. No hay tiempo que perder.

Entonces Serena sufrio otra transformacion y quedo como Sailor  
Cosmos.

- Has visto la luz que sale de la sala de la casa de Serena? - observo Yaten.  
- Que raro...

Entonces ven salir a cinco personas de la casa.

- Es Serena y...?  
- Las guardianas de Darien?- dijo mina confundida.  
- A donde van?

Entonces las Sailor desaparecieron en la teletrasnportacion.

- Debo despertar a Rei y lita - dijo Mina levantandose - debemos ir tras ella tal vez corra peligro.

- Pero, no sabes donde fue.-  
- Si conozco a Serena , ya se donde esta.

Y salio a despertar a la Inners.

**************

En un cerrar y abrir los ojos estaban ahí.  
La oscuridad no les importo.  
Si no mas bien , el silencio lugubre que habia en la casa.

Empezaron a recorrer el lugar y lo que encontraron no fue nada bueno.

Una vez mas la desgracia estaba alli, hacechandolas...

Continuara..


	24. Chapter 24

En la casa rondaba el silencio , la oscuridad y el desasociego...

Las 5 chicas se aventuraron, trataron de encender la luces, pero no funcionaban.  
Sailor Cosmos intento llamar a las 4 hermanas sin suerte. Parecia que no tendria un buen fin.

Empezaron por la recorrida del largo pasillo que daba lugar a las habitaciones. Se dirigieron a las 4 recamaras donde sabian que debian estar las guardias y una auna la fueron revisando y una a una las encontraron vacias.  
Solo una habitacion faltaba por ver. La de Darien. Pudieron observar que destellos de luz se escapan atraves de la puerta.

Sailor Cosmos y las demas se detuvieron frente a las puerta doble de roble, antes de entrar la joven primero tomo la manija de una de las puerta y tratando de decir una plegaria tomo la otra manija.  
Con toda la fuerza que pudo obtener en su interior jalo de las mismas y abrio.

Lo que encontro la dejo consternada.

La luz provenia de las 4 muchachas que yacian sobre la cama donde tendria que estar Darien, de sus frentes salian las luces caracteristicas de su transformacion y ellas permanecias ... Demayadas? Eso esperaban.  
Sailor Cosmos enseguida se percato de la ausencia de él, y corrio tras Karmensite a quien tenia mas cerca y con una voz sin expresion la sacudio  
- Que les ocurrio?- dijo moviendola de un lado a otro- reacciona! Donde esta el principe?.

- Princesa incorporese- le dijo soberbia Incendia - hay una presencia maligna , detras de nosotras-  
- Si, es muy fuerte - dijo Aqua.  
- Princesa pongase detras de nosotras, por favor- le dijo Terra dulcemente.  
- Quien esta ahí? - dijo Aeris - hagase presente! - dijo retadora.

Sailor Cosmos quedo recluida detras de las muchachas.  
Una risa espectral recorrio el largo pasillo.

Todo se oscurecio, la frente de las muchachas dejo de brillar.  
Y leves sombras escurridizas iban de aqui para alla.

Entonces una energia las hecho hacia atras haciendolas trastabillar y una sombra capturo a Terra por el cuello cortandole la respiracion.

Incendia actuo en seguida.

- Elemento Del fuego!

Entonces la sombra desaparecio pero no por mucho tiempo.. 4 sombras volvierona toda velocidad capturando a todas las muchachas menos a Sailor Cosmos.

Todo quedo en un silencio de ultratumba. Solo se escuchaba la dificultosa respiracion de las victimas.

Sailor Cosmos llena de valor pregunto :

- ¿ Quien esta ahí ?

La Risa espectral que habia escuchado momentos atras volvio a sacudir la casa.

- Apolonia, se que eres tu - dijo furiosa- Que hiciste con estas muchachas? Que hiciste con mi Darien? Ten valor y presentate ante mi.

La risa callo.

- Tu no eres quien para mandarme.  
Aun asi...

El lugar se ilumino de rojo escarlata e hizo su aparicion el mal.

- muy bien aqui estamos otra vez.  
- Que es lo quieres?  
- Tu lugar - dijo friamente.  
- Mi lugar?.  
- Si, me pertenece.  
- Donde esta Darien?  
- Quieres decir Mi Principe?  
- Tu..?  
- Si, lo lleve muy lejos de aqui.. Él se va a casar conmigo.  
- Queeeee? Estas loca?  
- No, estoy tomando lo que me pertence. Y no me digas LOCA! I grito encolerizada.  
- Nada de esto te pertenece. Esta es mi vida!  
- Yo tambien tengo derecho, soy la hija del Rey. Y hoy veras morir a tus amigas. Y tu tambien lo haras.  
- No te atrevas!- alcanzo a decir Sailor Cosmos al ver que Apolonia hacia aparecer con su mano derecha el baculo destructivo.

- Sabes muy bien que cuando lanze el conjuro te mueres no?- dijo riendo.

Sailor Cosmos no contesto en cambio ella tambien saco a relucir su cetro.

- Te iba a dejar vivir un poco mas, pero para que? - dijo ironica.

Entonces rapidamente empieza alargar su ataque.

- Destruccion!...

Serena hace lo mismo.

- Dulce Revoluvion Estelar...

- Total.

- purifica!

Dos rayos penetrantes de enrgia chocaron a toda velocidad, si el ataque la llegaba a rozar , podria morir, Sailor Cosmos estaba muy acongojada.

Entonces no conto con un as bajo la manga de Apolonia.

Otras sombras mas perpetraron la oscura habitacion y la tomaron del cuerpo, uno de ellos queria arrebatarle el baculo de las manos, y Sailor Cosmos podia ver la sonrisa triunfal de Apolonia.

Ya casi sin fuerza a punto de soltar el baculo , debido a las fuerzas de esas sonrisas se escucha su salvacion.

- RELAMPAGOS... NOCTURNOS!

Una luz recorre la habitacion alejando las sombras de Sailor Cosmos quien retoma su posicion ante la lucha de los dos cetros.

-SUBLIME ... CORAZON!

Este poder de Venus logra liberar a las guerrera de Darien que caen al piso casi sin aire, tratando de respirar muy dificultosamente sus transformaciones cesan y se vuelven civiles.

- LASER LLAMEANTE.. REVOLUVION!.

Y miles de pequeños laser dieron de llenos en el cuerpo de Apolonia. Quien cayo inconsciente.

- Chicas! Gracias - dijo Sailor cosmos sorprendidas al ver a sus amigas alli.

Entonces Serena con lo que le quedaba de energia trato de purificarla pero al momento de enviar el poder esta desaparecio

- PENSASTE QUE TODO SERIA TAN FACIL?.  
NO!. APOLINA VIVIRA PARA REINAR EL FUTURO TOKIO DE CRISTAL.  
EL PRINCIPE SE CASARA CON ELLA.  
Y TENGO PLANES PARA TUS GUARDIANAS AL LOS CUALES NO SE PODRAN RESISTIR.  
PERO PRIMERO HABRA UNA BATALLA.  
TE ESPERO EN MI GUARIDA SI LOGRAS HALLARLA.

La voz callo. Y la luz volvió al lugar , las muchachas in conscientes despertaron de su letargo.

Entonces Serena se sento en su cama deshaciendo su transformacion y lloro producto de su frustración...

Todas estaban en pos de Serena, solo las protectoras de Darien aun seguian conservando sus transformaciones.

Habia un aire de impotencia. Ninguna sabia bien que hacer. O cuales actitudes serian las correctas.  
Temian en gran manera como esas tragedias podian incurrir en los pensamientos de Serena.  
-Serena...- le susurro Mina a su lado.-

- No entiendo porque tiene tanto odio... Como alguien tiene la capacidad de hacer tanto mal?

- Ya no llores ..- le dijo Rei en su tono autoritario.

Serena levanto su rostro humedo y la miro de forma tal que a Rei le recorrio un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo a tal punto que temblo cual hoja entre el viento.

- Que no llore? ES QUE NO VES QUE SE LLEVARON A DARIEN? QUE AMY! MI AMY ESTA MUERTA? Y QUE UNA PERSONA EN LA CUAL CONFIE ME TRAICIONO! ES QUE HAY MOTIVOS PARA SER FELIZ?

Rei se estremecio al ver la furia de Serena.

- Pero debes ser fuerte para...  
-Si rei lo se, porque soy la lider y bla bla bla. Pero tengos sentimientos sabes?- dijo alterada - NO SOY UN ROBOT CON CAPACIDAD PARA LUCHAR CONTRA EL MAL! SOY HUMANA ...ES QUE NO ENTIENDEN?

Ya nadie hablo mas. Jamas la habian visto asi como esa vez.  
Solo atinaron a sentarse a su alrededor calladas la boca tratando de consololarla a su modo.  
Permanecieron asi un largo tiempo, oyendola llorar, y todas trataron de no sucumbir ante la tentacion de llorar junto a ella.

Cuando Serena pudo calmarse, la habitacion volvio a iluminarse y ahí estaban teletransportadas las sailor exteriores. Aun en su cuerpo se vislumbraban alguna que otra herida.

- Cabeza de bombon? Que ocurrio?  
- Healer nos dijo donde estaba! - dijo Neptune - ellos se quedaron cuidando las casas.  
- Donde esta el principe? - agrego Plut.  
- Princesa por que llora? - concluyo Saturn con su habitual inocencia.

Lita tomo la palabra.

- No sabemos bien que paso, pero a Darien se lo llevaron.

La cara de Uranus se transforma de preocupacion a indignacion y furia.

- Como asi!? Ah? Ustedes debian protegerlo! - dijo mientras se golpeaba con un puño la mano tratando de calmarse.

- Lo sentimos - susurro Karmensite.

- Karmensite, Berjerite, Petzite, Kalaberite por favor que ocurrio? - dijo Serena en un tono neutral.

- nosotras estabamos en nuestras habitaciones cuando escuchamos que Berjerite estaba llorando y aun no sabemos por que..- comento Petzite tratando de recordar cada detalle.

- Berjerite vendria a ser la contra parte de Mercury verdad? - pregunto Aqua.  
-Si.  
- Entonces sintio la muerte de Amy - ratifico Incendia- por eso lloraba.  
Entonces que paso? -  
- En fin _ continuo Petzite - tratamos de calmarla, cuando de repente las luces de nuestra habitacion se apagaron tratamos de salir a tientas y vimos que no solo nuestra habitacion sino toda la casa estaba oscura, entonces, entonces vimos que de la habitacion del Principe habia luz y estaba la puerta entre abierta y nos sorprendimos , el principe no podria haber hecho eso. Nos dirigimos para ver que ocurrio y entonces...

- Entonces que?  
- cuando entramos... Lo que vimos...

- Que? Que vieron? No hagan pausas dramaticas- intervino uranus.

- Te vimos a ti Serena- replico Kalaberite- pero no eras tu. Ella tenia el pelo rojo escarlata con tu habitual peinado pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran malos, no dulce como los tuyos.

Serena quedo estupefacta. No entendia.

- Queee? Que es lo que dices? Que yo estaba aqui pero no era yo!? No entiendo.  
- Era Apolonia majestad- repuso Berjerite- estaba igual que usted, pero ya le dijimos su color de pelo era diferente.

La Princesa se sintio descompuesta. ¿ A que grado de odio podia llegar Apolonia? ¿ Cuantos locas ideas era capaz de concretar para cumplir sus cometidos?  
Ella no era como los demas enemigos. Los anteriores siempre querian el cristal de plata o su semilla estelar, pero... Ella queria mucho mas. Queria vivir su vida. Queria matarla para ocupar su lugar. Y eso la atemorizaba.

- Y eso no es todo- dijo karmeniste sacandola de sus pensamientos- El principe... Estaba junto a ella... Despierto!

Serela levanto la vista, ante la expresion de asombro de todas alli. Y ante las palabras de karmensite claro esta.

- Como fue posible? Viste bien- pregunto Neptune aturdida.

-si el Principe tenia los mismo ojos de ella, llenos de ira y maldad. Tal vez lo hechizo - aventuro Karmensite - por que cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era Apolonia y la quisimos atacar, él nos ataco diciendo que nadie debia atacar a su princesa.

Eso... Eso no podia ser cierto. No cabia en los canones de la realidad.

- Asi que ella, o el gran Mago han utilizado el viejo truco de Metalia como aquella vez borrando los recuerdos de Darien- dijo Rei muy segura de sus palabras.

- Él nos ataco y ya no nos acordamos de nada mas- concluyo Kalaberite.

Y sus otras hermanos asintieron.

Todo era muy duro de asimilar ninguno que no habia presenciado aquello lo podia creer.

Entonces- dijo Serena en su tono neutral-él.. él le decia princesa? Y él las ataco?

-Si majestad.

Serena seco su rostro. Se incorporo. Su cara reflejaba la tristeza en todo su esplendor pero tambien una gran ira.

-He luchado por mas de 5 años- dice Serena en un tono sin expresion, pareciera un ser sin vida -para poder estabilizar la vida en este planeta, pero esta vez es personal. Esta vez la lucha sera por ustedes amigas y por mi.  
Ella no se quedara con toda las cosas que me costaron conseguir- dice friamente y las sailor la miraron atravesar la habitacion hasta llegar a la puerta y lentamente atravesar el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada principal.

No estaba dispuesta a perder todo lo que le habia costado trabajo.

Una a una fue repasando por su mente todas las batallas en las que habia combatido y deberia ponerle un alto.  
Por que ella muy pronto deberia convertirse en la gran Reina y no iba a permitir que el mal triunfara sobre el bien.  
Y no podia darse el lujo de ser debil. Ya no mas.

- Princesa esta bien?- pregunto inocentemente Hotaru. Al ver los ojos tristes de Serena, ya no habia esperanzas en ellos.

- Si, pequeña llego el momento de empezar a ser la Reina, llego el momento de destruir el mal cueste lo que cueste.

Entonces sin mover siquiera un dedo se transformo en Sailor Cosmos.

_ Hermana.. Hasta aqui llego su colaboracion,no voy arriesgar mas vidas y no hay pero que valga. Entregen sus plumas por favor.

Con un dejo de tristeza y un leve llanto una a una dejaron sus lapiceras de transformacion.

- Gracias, su ayuda ha sido muy util, les pido por favor que vuelvan a su hogar y a su vida cotidiana. Lo siento mucho pero no permitire que muera mas gente inocente. Nosotras - dijo señalando a las demas- estamos acostumbradas a ello y no permitire que ustedes pasen por ese dolor indescriptible de perder a un ser humano.

Las hermanos entonces se despidieron muy formalmente de las Sailors.

-Princesa Serena nosotras debemos marcharnos- dijo Aqua.  
- Como haran? - pregunto Rei - el futuro debe ser distinto ahora.  
- No lo sabemos. Pero este como este hace milenios le juramos lealtad a Endymion.  
- Entiendo- susurra Sailor Cosmos- Saha vendras verdad?.  
- Si señora vendre dentro de dos dias. Cuando termine la transformacion tambien partire.  
- Gracias . Antes de irse podrian llevar a las hermanas a su hogar?

Las protectoras del principe asintieron.

Cuando quedo el grupo original. Sailor Cosmos volvio hablar.

- Por favor, transformensen y vayamos a descansar. Hoy ya no hay mucho que hacer. - dijo en un tono de cansancio - solo quedan escasos dos dias para que empieze la guerra.·

Continuara.

_**Gracias Yesqui2000,RomiHaruka,Serenasm. Gracias chicas **____** son geniales. Vayanmen diciendo si luego de que termine (capitulo 31 ) si quieren la 2da parte que se llama Volver a Empezar **____** saludines bellas lectorcitas.**_


	25. Chapter 25

En algún lugar lejano de la tierra, en otra galaxia desconocida se alzaba una fortaleza oscura y lúgubre en uno de sus pobres planetas.

Tenia grande ventanales. En donde los huésped del lugar podían no solo ver las afueras de la fortaleza sino mas bien el planeta tierra. Allí vean también y controlaban las acciones de las Sailor Scouts.  
Aunque, la derrota y posterior muerte de Galaxia les había quitado el privilegio de saber donde se encontraban ahora mismo las Guardianas.

En la torre mas alta del lugar el Gran mago se encontraba allí con Apolonia.

- La hora se acerca. - su voz reflejaba la ansiedad. Deseaba derrotar y dar muerte a Sailor Cosmos.

- Asi es señor. Ya todo esta listo. Tengo ya preparada quien les dará la bienvenida. - De su rostro salio una risa furtiva.

- Muy bien. Y él? Como se comporta?.

- El hechizo lo transformó completamente. Esta de nuestro lado. Tu mismo viste como ataco a la guardianas que velaban por él.

- Igual mantenlo vigilado. Es una persona demasiado fuerte. Donde esta ahora?

- En la habitación A.

- Esta Neflyte con él?

- No, esta solo.

La mirada del gran Mago se poso sobre la de Apolonia y con gran ira la asesino mentalmente.

- No lo puedes dejar solo! O ACASO NO RECUERDAS QUE LOGRO VENCE A METALIA CUANDO ELLA HIZO LO MISMO?

- Amo! Pero Sailor Cosmos lo ayudo esa vez.

-NO IMPORTA! AHORA SON MAS FUERTES, DEBES VIGILARLO! DEBEMOS SABER SI EL HECHIZO REALMENTE FUNCIONA! YA TE DIJE QUE TE PUEDO CONSEGUIR REEMPLAZO!.

- Y QUIEN GOBERNARA TOKIO DE CRISTAL?

Dijo fuera de sus cabales Apolonia. Sabia que ella era la indicada, aparte llevaba la sangre real de su padre.

El gran mago no dijo nada, se limito a verla con furia.  
Se acerco peligrosamente hacia ella y tomándola por los hombros muy fuerte le susurro al oído con furia:

- Recuerda que si tu tocas la copa lunar en la gran batalla, tu serás reconocida como Reina. Ahora ve! Y Vigilalos. Y recuerda que no te advertire mas las cosas. En el próximo paso en falso morirás!.

Y bruscamente la soltó y la dejo ir.  
Era la primera vez que el Gran mago la tocaba tan violentamente.  
La primera y ultima vez pensó Apolonia.  
Cuando tuviera la copa en sus manos, ella lo mataría.

-  
Durante la teletransportacion el tiempo se detuvo.  
Serena vio como sus amigas estaban inmóviles en la dimensión del espacio.

- Serena?

Se escucho una dulce voz recorrer el ambiente.  
Entonces Serena la vio.

- Tu?- pregunto en un débil susurro.

- Escuchame lo que te voy a decir...- dijo la voz.

Amanecía en las afuera de la cuidad cuando la teletransportacion dejo en su casa a las Sailor Scouts tanto interna como externas.

Allí parados en medio de la sala estaban como si fuera de guardia los tres hermanos.

Al ver los rostros de decepción de las muchachas ya se imaginaban que podría haber ocurrido.

Tanto Seiya como Yaten fueron en busca de sus amadas y las acompañaron de ahí en mas.

Cuando sus transformaciones hubieron cesado, Serena con voz extremadamente fría e impersonal les relato lo sucedido. También junto a ellos estaban Luna Y Artemis.

Los que no sabían que había ocurrido quedaron asombrados sobre el secuestro de Darien y sobre la manipulación que Apolonia había ejercido en él.

- Y ahora? Que haremos? - pregunto Yaten, que no soltaba la mano de Mina ni por todo el oro del mundo.

- Ya es de día verdad? - dijo Serena mirando hacia las ventana donde suaves rayos de sol entraban a ramales por la sala del comedor. - Mañana a la noche empezara el principio del fin. Creo que si logramos vencerlos ya estaremos en paz. Debe aparecer la copa lunar nuevamente. Y asi poder convertirme en reina y poder proteger mucho mejor este mundo, nuestro lugar.

La firmeza de sus palabras en cierta forma reconforta a algunos allí presente dado el hecho que se sienten mas protegidos por su madurez que por cualquier otra cosa.

- Saha? - pregunto Luna- A ella la necesitamos.

- Estará aquí mañana por la noche. - contesto Serena- ahora bien : creo que es el momento de convertirlos a ustedes - dijo mirando al trío Star.

- A nosotros?- pregunto Seiya levemente alterado, la idea no le gustaba nada.

- Si!, están aquí en la tierra. Son hombres enamorados de mis guardianas. Deben elegir entre una de las princesa. Si deciden quedarse me elegirán a mi y yo con mis poderes los convertiré en hombre y guerreros, si deciden marcharse serán siendo los mismos. Ustedes deciden. Y recuerden que mis guardianas son mías. No pueden alejarse de mi. Asi que si se quedan por ellas deben ponerse bajo mi mandato.

Todos han quedado en silencio.  
Un silencio incomodó y tensionado. Esta de mas decir que las frías palabras de Serena los han sorprendidos. Y es razonable que ella quiera un buen futuros para todos y en especial para sus guerreras.

-Escuchen- dijo tomando la palabra nuevamente- cuando esto acabe y Tokio de cristal se realice ellas adoptaran su postura de Princesa legítimas ante sus respectivos planetas y yo aun asi las necesito cerca mía y necesito su fidelidad.

- Cabeza de Bombón...- dijo Haruka asombrada- como sabes todo esto?

- Durante la teletransportacion, la Reina Serenity vino a verme.

- La reina? - Pregunto Luna sobresaltada.

- Si. El tiempo se detuvo y ella pudo decirme estas cosas que ahora comparto con ustedes.

Yaten tomo la palabra. Y parecía mas alterado y arrogante de lo que ya era.

- Tu , no nos puedes controlar.-

- Yo les estoy dando a elegir. Algo que es muy diferente. Tomalo o dejalo.

Serena ya no era la niña tonta de hace unos años. Y menos ahora con todo lo que había sufrido.

El rostro de Mina y Rei había cambiado por completo. Se sentían triste.  
Asi como ellos también.

Si se quedaban con las guardianas, deberían renunciar a su Princesa y planeta y viceversa, estaban en un aprieto.

- Lo pensaremos- espeto Taiki. El que estaba mas afectado por la muerte de su amada.

Serena tomo asiento en uno de los sillones. Apoyo las manos sobre sus rodillas y los miro por un largo rato.  
Luego suspiro de cansancio.

- Miren, esta en usted elegir. Si quieren vallan a su Planeta a hablar con su Princesa, nosotras estaremos bien.

Los tres se miraron entre si.  
Los pensamientos volaban por sus mentes.

¿ Debían volver? ¿ Quedarse aquí. donde se encuentra su felicidad?  
¿Traicionar a su princesa? ¿A su planeta?

Seiya tomo la palabra.

- Iremos a nuestro Planeta y allí lo pensaremos y hablaremos con nuestra princesa.

Mientras hablaba apretaba inconscientemente la mano de Rei.

Serena asintió.  
Las inners outhers no sabían muy bien como reacciones.

- PODER DE LUCHA ESTELAR.  
- PODER DE CREACION ESTELAR.  
- PODER DE CURACION ESTELAR.

- TRANSFORMACION! - al unísono.

Una vez transformados se pusieron en posición de salida.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa una luz color roja inundó la sala y de ella emanaban bellas mariposas de color fuego.

La luz los cegó temporalmente. E inconscientemente todas tomaron su posición de guerreras.

- No se alerten! - dijo una voz de mujer- vengo en paz.

- Quien es? - espeto Uranus en posición de alerta.

Cuando la luz se disipó ahí estaba junto a ellos la Princesa Fireball.

Las Sailor Star sorprendidas se inclinan ante ella en forma de sincero respeto.

- Princesa nosotras...

- Fighter! Ya se todo lo que ha pasado, lo traición de Sun y de mas por eso he venido.

Cuando Serena iba a tomar la palabra, su broche de transformación empezó a emanar una luz color rosa.

- Que esto? Jamás me paso!

Dijo sorprendida al ver eso.

Luna se acerca a ella y le dijo.

- Abrelo Sailor Cosmos es una llamada Estelar.

- Eh?

- Abrelo!

Serena hizo caso al grito de Luna.

- Hola? - y se sintió un poco ridícula al hablar con su broche.

- Serena?

Esa voz la hizo temblar. No podía ser cierto.

- Darien?

- No hay tiempo! Ven pronto aquí. Estoy encerrado esta llamada es mi salvación.

- Estas bien?

Todos estaban en pos de Serena y nadie quería o podía creer lo ocurrido.

- Escuchen! Ellos piensan que pudieron lavar mi cerebro. Pero no les sera tan fácil. Voy a tratar de seguirle la corriente. Pero no tarden en venir.

- Donde estas?

- Según por lo que pude ver estoy en...

- Con quien hablas? QUE ESTAS HACIENDO.?.

Serena reconoció la voz de Apolonia y la alarma de los celos y el medio se activaron.

- Darien?

Entonces no se escucho mas nada.  
La comunicación se había cortado.

Continuara.


	26. Chapter 26

- Con quien hablabas? -

Darien alcanza a guardar su comunicador.  
Gira y le sonrie encantador.

-Con nadie.

- Te oi hablar.- le dice con desconfianza.

- Lo siento...es que hay cosas que no entiendo y estaba pensando en voz alta.- mintio, rogando que ella le creyera.

- Endymion, querido - le dice mientras acaricia los cabellos del muchacho. - ya vas a estar bien.

- Es que... No recuerdo nada.

- Es normal luego del golpe que tuviste. Pero siempre debes saber esto : tu eres Endymion, futuro Rey del Cristal de Plata. Y yo Apolonia futura reina y esposa.

Entonces beso a Darien , al cual le provoco arcadas. Pero debia mantener la farsa para ayudar a Serena.

**********************

- Que haces aqui? - dijo Uranus aireada. Esa mujer jamas le haia caido bien.

- Mas respeto. - dijo Maker fulminandola con la mirada.

- Princesa Serena.- dijo Fireball tratando de evitar la discusion que se avecinaba.- yo estoy aqui, para disculparme con usted. Por la traicion de Sailor Sun.

- Si, fue una sorpres para todos. Pero ya paso todo. El rpoblema ahora es otro. Asi que no se preocupe mas princesa FireBall.- le dijo cordialmente.

Los ojos de Fireball le anunciaba a Serena que habia algo mas para decir.

- Y bien? -

- Tambien estoy aqui por mis guerreras. Creo que su mision ya se cumplio.

Los rostros de Venus, Rei, y las starlight fue indescriptible.

- Nuestra mision era ayuda a la princesa Serena- replica Sailor fighter.

- Seiya! - le recrimina Maker por su falta de tacto para la su Princesa.

La Princesa Fireball giro hacia sus guerreras y se puso en frente de ellas.  
- Debemos irnos.- su mirada brillo reflejando su autoridad. Ustedes son mis guerreras. Las necesito.

- Pero...- Healer estaba destrozada. No queria dejar a Mina. Hasta iba transformarse en guerrero y hombre completo para estar con ella. Pero , le debia lealtad a Fireball.

- Las necesito en mi planeta. Confio en que Serena lo lograra sin nosotras no es asi?.

-Si, nosotras pondremos lo mejor de si. No sera la primera vez.

Un dejo de sarcasmo y cinismo se noto entre la conversacion.  
Serena sabia muuy bien que ella no estaba ahí porque simplemente necesitaba a sus guerreras. Sino para no perderlas.

Los corazones de los jovenes enamorados estaban rompiendose en pequeños pedazos.

- Cuando todo termine vendremos de visita. - las palabras de Fireball sonaron falsas y sarcasticas.

- Las esperaremos. - concluyo Serena- fue un gusto haber estado con ustedes.

La habitacion quedo en silencio.

-Por favor. Recojan sus pertenecia.

- Princesa...-

-no hay pero valga Healer. Nos vamos.

Sin mas que decir y sin ningun tipo de valor para desautorizar a su Princesa las star lights salieron rumbo a la casa del frento por sus pertenecia.

Las Sailor dejaron su transformacion y quedaron de nuevo como civiles.

- Quieres tomar algo? - le pregunto Serena a Fireball.

- No gracias.

La presencia de Fireball irritaba de sobre manera tanto a Haruka y Michiru. Las cuales se situaron al lado de Serena con sus brazos cruzados como indicando proteccion.

Los minutos que tardaron en recoger sus cosas las tres guerreras, el silencio reino en la sala. Cargado de tension e incomodida.

- Dejaras que se vallan? - le pregunto Rei con sus ojos brillosos.

- no tengo opcion- contesto Serena.

- Pero si tu...-

- Mina! Yo soy Princesa de ustedes no de ellos. Creo que me entienden no?

Las muchchas quedaron en silencio.

Pasos suaves se acercaban hacia la sala. Seiya, Taiki, y Yaten ya estaban preparados para partir.

- Gracias por todo. - Serena tomo las manos de los jovenes y las estrecho con fuerza.

Con dolor y pesar Rei y Mina tambien se despidieron de ellos y vieron como partian.

Serena tambien estaba triste. Pero eso le alegraba porque queria tener a sus intimas amigas en esta batalla. Lo sentia por mina y Rei. Pero cuando todo esto pasara ella trataria de resolver el asunto.

Dejo atras la sala comun y se dirigio hacia su habitacion.

****************************

- Cabeza de bombón? - dijo Haruka haciendo un pequeño golpe en la puerta de la habitación de Serena a modo de permiso.

Serena levanto la vista y con una simple mirada le hizo un ademán que pase.

La joven princesa estaba sentada en su cama mirando hacia una pequeña ventana que daba al jardín lateral de la casa. Podía verse desde allí como el viento azotaba a un roble.

- Como te sientes? - le pregunto.

Serena suspiro mirando hacia sus grandes ojos verdes de la otra muchacha.

- no lo se. Si te contesto te mentiria.

- Se que suena tonto, pero a donde quedo la joven risueña e inmadura de hace 4 años?. Ya no eres la misma lo sabias?

Serena le dedico una media sonrisa.

- Esa niña murió Haruka. La mataron las diferentes batallas, las distintas circunstancias, el exilio de mis padres a Corea y sobre todo la partida de Darien a . Y ahora la remató con la muerte de Amy y el secuestro de Darien. Aunque eso ya me hice la idea que es pasajero si yo me propongo ganar.  
Pero la Serena dulce, un poco egoísta y torpe ya no esta mas. Tuve que crecer quisiera o no. Tuve que madurar no solo por mi. También para ustedes. Debo ser una buena líder.

- Te queremos como eres...

- Lo se. Pero necesitaba un cambio. No se como lo estaré manejando pero creo que no estoy tan desviada del camino.

- Eres una buena líder.

- Gracias. Espero seguir siendolo. A veces esta vida es abrumadora. Pero me encanta tener el privilegio de ser una de las que protege esta tierra. Creo que desde el momento en que toque por primera vez el broche supe que ya no había vuelta atrás. Y no me quejo. Esto también lo prefiero yo. Pero...

- No puedes dejar de imaginar como hubiese sido tu vida verdad?

- Exacto. Pero si yo hubiese sido renuente a aceptar esto no tendria su amistad. Y eso seria el peor castigo.  
Aunque me da pena Mina y Rei. Pero espero ayudarlas cuando esto acabe. Necesito que sean fuerte. Las necesito Haruka.

- Lo se. Hablare con ellas. Descansa un poco. Mañana sera el principio del fin.

- Asi es...

Haruka salio de la habitacion dejando a Serena en la soledad de la misma, viendo como el dia se iba escapando de a poco.

Faltaba muy poco para el final.

Continuara.


	27. Chapter 27

Solo quedaron las sailor originales en la lucha.  
Excepto de Amy.

Seria una batalla a la antigua. Seria una batalla como se debia. Sin extraños.

Las originales guerreras del sistema solar.

Tenian por derecho ese privilegio y Serena dentro de todo se sentia confiada.

Faltaba poco para comenzar.

Serena no lograba dormir. Gozaba de una pequeña soledad. Y aprovecho para pensar en Darien y su extraño llamado.  
No habia tenido tiempo ya que la presencia de Fireball la habia desconcertado.

Por lo que pudo recordar Darien le habia dicho que estaba en otro planeta. Pero , ¿ En cual ?.

No podia ser ningun planeta del sistema solar , ya que todos ellos tenian una escudo protector , que si alguien entraba , las sailors podian sentirlo.

A parte en esos planetas no habia vida. Asi que lo mas seguro era que no fuera en la galaxia donde ellos se encontraba.

En cierta forma a Serena la reconforto el hecho de saber que Darien estaba vivo. Pero no sabia cual era su condicion.

La noche se hizo presente del todo.

Decidio levantarse para ir a comer algo. Ya no se acordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que probo bocado y se dio cuenta que tenia hambre.

Al salir hacia la sala, encontro todo silencioso.

Se dirigio hacia la cocina , y sin prender siquiera la luz se encamino hacia el congelador.

- SERENA! - grito una voz que provenia de la ventana abierta.

La joven rubia dio un respingo y tiro la botella que habia tomado.

Mira hacia de donde provenia el sonido y con enfado replico.

- Luna! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me grites asi.

- Es que estabas tan distraida que pense que no me escucharias. - replico suavemente la gata.

- Que ocurre? - dijo mientras limpiaba el desastre.

- todo listo para mañana?

Serena suspiro fuerte y pausado. El tiempo se agotaba.

- Si- dijo cavizbaja. - todo listo. Quedamos las originales.- y sonrio con un dejo de amargura.

- Si, Mina le dijo a Artemis.

Se hizo un silencio triste.

- Esta triste verdad? Digo Mina esta triste no es asi?

- Si. Rei tambien.

- No tenia otra opcion. Yo no soy soberana de las Star Lights. Pero deberia hablar con ellas.

Cuando va a salir de la cocina, aparecen Setsuna y Michiru cargando bolsas del mercado.

- Princesa! Aun no es muy tarde , hemos ido de compras, le apetece cenar?

Serena sonrio feliz. Si algo le subia el animo era la comida.

- Si, por favor. Y hagan mucha porque tengo mucha hambre.

- Asi lo haremos- replico Michiru sonriente.

Dejo a Setsuna y Michiru en la cocina y se dirigio hacia el comedor para preparar la mesa de la cena.

-

Mientras tanto en la casa del frente.

- Se puede? - pregunta Rei entrando a la habitacion de Mina.

Mina asintio con un movimiento de cabeza y cuando Rei se sento apago la television.

- Pense... Pense que no se irian. Pense que nos querian lo suficiente como para estar con nosotras y aceptar a Serena.- hablo Mina con voz entrecortada.

- Pero no tuvieron opcion- le contesto Rei.

- Lo se. Pero tampoco hicieron gran cosa. Lo aceptaron y se fueron. Ni siquiera se despidieron. Creo que fue un error pensar por un momento que todo habia cambiado.

Rei mira los ojos brillosos de Mina. Seria otra etapa dificil para la rubia. La primera vez que Yaten se marcho la dejo destrozada y eso que jamas le habia dado esperanzas. Y ahora que le habian puesto un nombre a la relacion eso se esfumaba en el aire.

- Sabes? No me importa si ellos son al fin y al cabo mujeres. Por que la identidad de hombre solo la usan porque si. No me hubiese importado si Serena las convertia o no en guerreros. Amo a Yaten tanto como a Hearler. Amo su esencia. Su personalidad. No amo lo que aparentan ser. Si no mas bien lo que es. Y el es siempre igual. Siendo hombre o mujer. Y tal vez sea raro. Pero mi amor por el o ella es igual.

Rei la miro pensativa. Ella no sentia ese amor tan fuerte por Seiya, pero si el se hubiese quedado un poco mas, seguro que asi se sentiria.

- Ya vendran tiempos mejores- replico una voz que provenia de la puerta- se los aseguro.

- Serena!-

- Chicas... Lo siento. Pero todo resulto asi. Yo no podia hacer nada. Ella es su soberana.

- Lo entendemos Serena. Pero no podemos evitar sentir tristeza.

- Lo se - susurro Serena.

Las jovenes se silenciaron mirando hacia la ventada donde se reflejaba la calle , tranquila y desolada de las afuera de la cuidad.

Giraron sus cabezas para ver como Lita entraba en la habitacion y se unia a ellas.

Como en lo viejos tiempo, cuando se reunian en el templo para platicar.

- Lita ven, unete al grupo.

Cuando Lita se sento con ella, alrededor de la mesa ratona que habia alli, Serena volvio hablar.

- Como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque un lugar esta vacio- dijo mientras contenia las lagrimas.

Las jovenes se acurrucaron junto a ella. Y se consolaron entre en si.

Amy estaba muerta. Darien secuestrado. Galaxia las habia traicionado. Y Molly! Molly era su enemiga mortal. Era demasiado.

- La ultima batalla que estuvimos juntas fue contra Neherenia.

- Y galaxia? - pregunto Lita.

- Ahí ya estaban las Star Lights. Y Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Horatu se fueron por su cuenta creando sus propias reglas. Ahora es distinto.

Serena dejo su lugar para asomarse hacia la ventana, abriendola de par en par e inhalando el rocio de la noche.

- Hemos pasado por pruebas que nos han unidos aun mas. Somos las guerreras del sistema solar. Y estamos unidas. Se que las Outhers no me abandoran como aquella vez contra Galaxia y se iran sola a la batalla. Se que todas estaran conmigo. Se que trabajaremos en equipo. Lo se porque si lo hacemos recuperaremos a Amy y a Darien. Y ese es nuestro objetivo. A parte contamos con la ayuda de los guardianes de la Luna. Cuando derrotemos a Apolonia iniciara Tokio de Cristal. Debemos ser fuerte y estar unidas.

Serena tomo su broche de transformacion y lo puso entre medio de las jovenes.

El broche empezo a emanar los colores de los planetas.

- Juremos dar todo lo mas que podamos. Juremos morir si es necesario, para que la gente de este planeta no tenga un mal lider corrompido por la maldad.

Entonces las Inners sacando sus plumas tocaron el broche de Serena y juraron luchar hasta morir.

-  
- Mañana es el dia... Mañana cuando vengan a mi, sera su fin. Me quedare con todo lo que tienes. Y ocupare mi lugar como legitima princesa y Reina. El cual me pertenece hace varios siglos... Mañana mi madre por fin descansara en paz.

-

- Al final, eramos tantos y quedamos solo nosotros- hablo Michiru mientras preparaba la cena junto a Setsuna.

- Que es lo que van hacer? - la interrogo Setsuna.

- Haruka, aun no me ha dicho nada. Pero creo que esta vez, vamos a estar junto a la Princesa no la dejaremos sola.

- Me parece bien. Tal vez unidas podamos aunque sea ayudar un poco a Serena.

Siguieron en silencio.  
Solo se escuchaban el ir y venir de los cuchillos.  
Mientras Setsuna se dedicaba a cortar unas cebollas, tambien empezo a llorar producto del acido de la misma.  
Michiru le alcanzo una servilla para que pudiera limpiar su rostro.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

- Hay algo que debes saber.

Michiru la miro con intriga. Setsuna jamas le habia confiado algo. La guardia del tiempo ers muy solitaria.

- Que es?

- No puedo seguir , guardandolo. Necesito que alguien lo sepa. Y si le digo a Haruka se ira sola a la batalla. Hara sus propias reglas y eso a Serena no le gustara. Y... Ya no puedo seguir guardandolo. Ya no mas. - las ultimas palabras lo dijo en estado de Histeria.

Por primera vez la guardiana del tiempo habia perdido los papeles y estaba fuera de si.

Michiru se asusto de verla en ese estado. La llevo hacia una silla y la consolo hasta que pudo calmarla.

- Que ocurre? Prometo no decir nada! Pero no me asustes.- le contesto Michiru.

La joven de pelos agua marin le dio un vaso de agua fresca para que se pudiera calmar. Cuando lo logro Setsuna hablo.

- Anoche... Cuando tuve un momento a solas. Fui hacia la puerta del tiempo. Tu sabes que con solo pensarlo me teletransporto ahí. Asi que en 5 minutos fui. - tomo aire antes de continuar. - La puerta... La puerta del tiempo... Estaba abierta.

- Ohh de verdad? Y que tiene de malo eso? Que viste.

- Michiru! Si tu supieras lo que vi. Es horrible! Horrible!.

Mientras terminaba la frase Haruka se hizo presente en la cocina.

- Que es horrible?- pregunto asustada mirando el estado de Setsuna.

Las jovenes se sobre saltaron al escuchar la voz de Haruka. Y no pudieron articular palabra producto de su asombro.

- Setsuna, por que lloras? - pregunto insistente- que esta pasando?.

- Nada Haruka.- Hablo Michiru tratando de serenarse- solo que Setsuna se corto el dedo cocinando y le duele.

Haruka se acerco un poco a ellas pero Michiru se interpuso.

- Le duele? Le han lanzado ataques muchos mas fuertes en la batalla y jamas se quejo-

- Es que... Como le sale mucha sangre se asusto, sabes que le tiene impresion a la sangre- y mientras le hablaba la iba llevando hacia la salida de la cocina.

- Entonces que me deje ver. La puedo curar.

- No! No! Tu ve a ver como esta Hotaru!. Y nosotras terminaremos la comida.

Haruka la miro a los ojos, el brillo y la insistencia en los ojos de Michiru, la hacen marcharse.

- Nunca fuiste buena para mentir Michiru. - le dijo mientras se dirigia a la habitacion de Hotaru.

Michiru se quedo de una pieza. Haruka se habia quedado tranquila, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Entonces regreso a la cocina y cerro la puerta con llave.

- Se lo creyo?

Michiru estaba recostada contra la puerta trantando de asimilar la situacion.

- Si... Ahora dime que esta pasando?...

- Solo 24 hs Amo.

- Asi es Apolonia. Solo 24 hs. Esta todo listo para recibirlas como se merece?.

- Si amo. El Principe esta sedado. No despertara hasta que esto se acabe.

- Muy bien. Todo esta saliendo de maravillas. Y dime Fireball se llevo a las star lights?

- Si señor. Solo quedaron las guerreras del sistema solar. Como hizo para convencerla?

- Me debia algunos favores. Y los pago involucrando a Galaxia y ahora llevandose a las Star Light. Me imagino que las Inner han de estar destrozadas. Son tan faciles de manipular. Es como quitarle un dulce a un niño. Y que pasa cuando hacemos eso querida?

- El niño llora.

- Aja! Asi deben estar Mars y Venus. Mientras mas vulnerables mejor.

- Las star Lights estaban al tanto de esto?-

- No para nada. Si supieran que su Princesa es mi aliada, no les gustara nada. Es mejor seguir asi.

Los dos quedan en silencio. Y con sonrisas triunfales se miran uno al otro. Al parecer tienen la guerra ganada. Mas bien eso es lo que creen ellos.

- Ve y arregla que todo salga bien mañana.

- Entendido.

Y Apolonia desaparecio.

Las cuatro chicas luego de su juramento, permanecen abrazadas, viendo como la oscuridad ya ha penetrado la habitacion. No quieren moverse. Tal vez sea la ultima vez que esten asi. Juntas.  
Sus calidas manos se rodean entre si, y sus cabezas unidas en el centro no se separan. Tienen los ojos cerrados, tratando de capturar es momento de serenidad y amor incondicional por siempre. Que ese sentimiento las acompañe en la batalla.

Serena es la primera en moverse y cuidadosa seca una lagrima furtiva que ha querido escapar.  
Las mira con devocion y lealtad. Ellas son sus amigas. Y aunque hayan dudado, sabia muy bien que jamas las abandonaria.

- Se esta haciendo tarde. Setsuna y Michiru ya han de tener la cena lista. Vamos?. - dijo Serena sonriente.

Las demas asintieron y salieron de alli, rumbo a la casa del frente.

-

- Ohh eso es terrible Setsuna. Que haremos? No podemos ocultar semejante informacion. - le comentaba Michiru a Setsuna.

- Lo se. Pero debemos decirle?. Haruka se pondra loca. Se llenara de ira. Se ira sola a la batalla. Ella con la lealtad que le tiene a la Princesa se pondra ciega si ve lo que vi yo. Y decirle a Serena? Seria darle otro problema mas. No se.

- Yo tampoco. Y Haruka no quedo convencida con mi respuesta. Y va hacer lo imposible por sonsacarme algo.

- Esto esta peor de lo que imaginaba.

- Es raro, yo no he visto nada de eso en mi espejo. Aunque entre ayer y hoy no he probado.

- No has visto nada porque la puerta del tiempo estaba cerrada. Pero deberia fijarte ahora que esta abierta.

Y cuando Michiru busca se espejo se escucha que la puerta quiere abrirse.

- Michiru? Setsuna?

Era la voz de Serena.  
Michiru se apresura abrir la puerta.

- Que paso? Esta lista la cena?

- Princesa, si si dentro de cinco servimos.

- Y por que tienes tu espejo en la mano? - pregunta Serena sumamente intrigada. - has visto algo?

- Eh,, - Michiru voltea hacia Setsuna y las dos intercambian miradas de auxilio.

- Michiru... Que viste con tu espejo?

- Nada princesa. Mejor cenamos. Mañana es un dia largo.

- Pero...

- Solo cenemos. Y pasemos esta velada con buenos animos y amistad- le dijo Setsuna interviniendo. - luego vendran las noticias.

Serena entendio a la perfeccion las palabras subliminales de la guardiana del tiempo y sin decir mas se dirigieron al sala para degustar de los platillos que las jovenes habian preparado.

La cena estuvo rodeada de buen animo y viejos recuerdos de los inicios de las Inners como Scouts que las Outher desconocian. Como la vez que Serena habia creado el plan de que las demas debian luchar en contra de ella. Y hacerles creer al negaverso que Sailor Moon se uniria a ellos. Y fueron tan buenos los animos y la atmosfera que se respiraba era tan sutil y tranquila que Serena , Setsuna y Michiru olvidaron por un momento sus preocupaciones.

Cuando la cena hubo concluido el reloj marcaba las 00 y Michiru excusandose para ir al baño aprovecho a ver su espejo. En efecto y ahí se reflejaba el panorama que Setsuna le habia comentado. Era sorprendente.  
Estaba tan absorta viendo esas imagenes una y otra vez que no se dio cuenta que habia alguien atras suyo. Y tampoco lo supo porque nadie habia intentado abrir la puerta.

- Asi que ya lo sabes?

Michiru pego un grito de asombro y solto su espejo el cual cayo haciendo un pequeño estruendo.  
Cuando se da vuelta , respira aliviada.

- Saha! Por dios! Casi me matas. Que haces aqui? Precisamente aqui? - dijo señalando el baño.

- Venia a contarles las " buenas" noticias. Y al parecer la teletransportacion me dejo aqui- dijo sonriendo. - Quien mas lo sabe?

- Setsuna. Serena y Haruka sospechan algo.

- Muy bien. Hay que decirles.

- No! Haruka se pondra histerica.

- Si, lo se. Descuida yo la manejare. Salgamos.

- No sera raro que salgamos las dos del mismo lugar?- pregunto Michiru.

- Si. Tal vez Haruka se enoje conmigo si me ve salir de aqui contigo- y guiñandole un ojo desaparecio.

Michiru salio del baño y ahí enfrente de ella apoyada contra la pared estaba Haruka.

- Con quien hablabas en el baño?- pregunto sin rodeos.

- Eh? Con nadie por que?

- Te escuche hablar en susurros.

- Estaba cantando.

Haruka la miro y salio hacia la sala nuevamente.

- Ven que esta Saha. Tiene noticias.

Michiru suspiro aliviada. A veces Haruka era desesperante. Odiaba que la gente le oculte cosas. Ella siempre iba de frente con la verdad. Y eso al fin y al cabo era una virtud.

- Michiru, ven pronto. Saha esta aqui. - le grito Serena.

- Es solo un momento. Ya vendre mañana. - dijo a modo de preambulo la sailor de la naturaleza. - Bien antes de darles la noticia, deben prometerme que : se calmaran al saberla. Es solo una premonicion. Si nosotros ponemos lo mejor de si podemos cambiar ese destino.

- Que quieres decir? Me estas asustando - comento Serena.

- Primero deben prometerme que no dejaran a Serena sola y se iran contra Apolonia a luchar solas - y miro Haruka -. Y que esto que les contare lo tomaran como una noticia la cual puede y va a cambiar. Solo que debemos saberla para saber cual sera el truco bajo la manga que tiene Apolonia. Entendido?

- Si. - dijeron todas.

- Lo juran? Juran no hacer nada indebido y tomarlo como una silpme advertencia? Lo juran ? Lo juran por su Princesa?

- Lo juramos.- dijeron extrañadas las muchachas.

- Tu Haruka Tenoh lo juras?

Haruka la miro recelosa. Por algo queria que en especialmente ella jurase. Por que de seguro la noticia no le gustaria. Y porque temian que ella hiciese algo en represalia. Pero no quedaba nada mas que aceptar.

Suspiro fuerte y pausado.

- Lo juro!.


	28. Chapter 28

Luego del juramente de Haruka , en el cual Michiru y Setsuna quedaron mas tranquilas, Saha comenzo su relato.

- Como saben nosotras estamos a merced del Principe Endymion. Y como Setsuna sabra ayer la puerta del tiempo se abrio nuevamente. Porque ya hay un futuro predeterminado que nosotras cambiaremos.  
A altas horas de ayer la corte real de Tokio de Cristal nos cito urgentemente y nos hizo saber que deberiamos volver a la tierra y quedarnos alli.  
El rey Endymion se encuentra bien. Pero la Neo Reina y su hija no.

Las muchachas se miraron entre si. El rostro de Serena se entristeció.

- La Neo Reina y la pequeña Dama han desaparecido.

- Desaparecido? - Haruka.

- Rini tambien?- pregunto a su vez Mina.

- A donde se fueron? - Lita.

- A ningun lado. Su esencia desaparecio.

- No...no entiendo- hablo Serena.

- Yo ya hable mi parte. Setsuna por favor di lo que tu viste ayer. - dijo Saha .

- Yo... Ayer - el nerviosismo de Setsuna se notaba demasiado. Hasta sus manos temblaban. - fui hacia la puerta del tiempo y solo me mostro lo que ocurriria dentro de los proximos dias.  
Lo que vi...no es agradable. Y tampoco puedo describirlo. Por favor Michiru muestrales tu espejo...

Michiru sorprendida y viendo como Haruka le hechaba una mirada feroz. Saco su preciado espejo, todas se juntaron en pos de ella y vieron las imagenes.

El futuro era un caos.

- Saha! Pero tu me mostraste esto! Aquella vez que visitaste mis sueños- dijo pensativa Haruka.

- Es cierto! Lo habia olvidado- reconocio la aludida.

- Yo pense que con la muerte de Galaxia todo cambiaria. Pero empeoro.

- Saha si lo sabias por que lo ocultaste? - pregunto Setsuna.

- La puerta del tiempo aun permanecia cerrada. Aun no era nada formal. Cuando se abrio ayer, ya supe que era verdad.

Las jovenes se concentraron una vez mas en las espantosas imagenes.

Apolonia reinaba, Tokio de Cristal junto al Principe Endymion.  
Se podian ver a las guardiana de la Princesa postrandose ante Apolonia jurando lealtad.  
Y como broche de Oro el cuerpo de Serena yacia dentro de una capsula " recordandole " a sus guardias que ella solo habia sido una impostora. Y que la verdadera Reina era Apolonia.  
La Copa de Cristal habia aparecido. Y conforme con ello los humanos habian muerto. Ya que el enviado del bien no hacia uso de la copa.  
Al estar muerta Serena, Rini ya no naceria.  
En la tierra solo estaban ellos. Y los demonios del Negaverso.

Y algo llamo la atencion de Mina. En una de las imagenes se podia ver al Gran Mego junto a una mujer.

- Ella es... - sus ojos se cristalizaron - es Fireball?

Las demas miraron donde la rubia la señalo y se sorprendieron de verla alli.

- Es claro que Apolonia se apodero de sus mentes. - dijo Saha- en la batalla deben ser precavidas.

- Fireball tambien caera en la trampa?pero ella que tiene que ver con nosotros? - pregunto Rei.

- Fireball, no cayo en la trampa. Ella es aliada del gran Mago.

- Lo sabia! Lo sabia! Sabia que por alguna razon estaba Galaxia en nuestro grupo- dijo Haruka realmente enojada- y esas star lights de seguro estan con ellos! Por eso se fueron dias antes ! Nos traicionaron!

La jovenes sobre todo Rei y Mina, tambien se sintieron doblemente traicionadas. Las personas que amaban al parecer estaban en su contra. Y por esa traicion jamas podrian estar juntas. Porque antes que nada era su lealtad a Serena.

- Espera un momento Haruka. El hecho que Fireball sea un enemigo mas, no significa que sus tres guardianas tambien lo sean.

- Como? Ellas no saben nada? - pregunto Hotaru hablando por primera vez.

- No. Solo Fireball esta metida en esto.

- Y tu como lo sabes? Entonces como explicas su retirada?

- Fireball las retiro del campo de batalla. Por que esta claro que no le conviene que sus propias guardianas esten en su contra. Al fin y al cabo ellas tambien cederan ante los poderes mentales de Apolonia y seguiran sus ordenes igual que ustedes. - Concluyo Saha.

Un dejo de alivio, pero tambien temor recorrio los rostros entristecidos de Rei y Mina.

- Serena estas bien? -

- No Lita. No lo estoy. - dijo neutral. - Saha tu sabes mas que todas nosotras, dime, quien me matara.

- Princesa no haga esas preguntas. - dijo Setsuna- nosotras lo impediremos.

- Saha responde.

Todas miraron hacia la guardiana de la Naturaleza.

- Es solo una vision Serena. Eso lo cambiaremos...

- DIME QUIEN ME MATARA! - dijo al borde de la crisis.

- El Principe... Junto con sus guardianas.- Solto Saha- Tomaran su cristal de Plata y se lo entregaran a Apolonia. Cada una de ellas reunira su poder y la mataran - dijo mitad con frialdad mitad con temor.

- Princesa! Nosotras jamas hariamos eso.- replico Haruka.

Serena una vez mas empezo a llorar.

- Serena... Todo puede cambiar. Ten fe. - comento Saha viendo la escena desgarradora.

- Como podemos hacer para impedirlo?

- Deben matenerse unidas en el campo de batalla. Cualquier distraccion o alejamiento puede ser una consecuencia severa. Una que se pierda y ceda al control mental del Gran Mago sera una enemiga mas. Y ella sera el doble de fuerte. Si esto llega a ocurrir no duden en matarla. - sentencio del modo mas frio la guardiana de la naturaleza.

- Pero como dices esas cosas? Nosotras somos amigas! - rec alco Hotaru.

- Pequeña Hotaru... En ese momento que su cerebro sea manipulado ellas ya no seran tus amigas.

Las noticias eran horrorosas. Era solo un vistazo al futuro... Pero y si nadie lograba ganar y Apolonia tomaba el poder? ...

- Las guardianas de los 4 elementos nos ayudaran?

- No! No tenemos autorizacion. Solamente me dejaran ayudarte a transformar a Luna y Artemis. Pero nada mas. Ahora si me disculpan debo irme. Son las 2 am del dia en que saldra la luna llena. A las 18 pm volvere y cuando oscurezca realizaremos la transformacion.

Sin decir mas, desaparecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tal como llego.


	29. Chapter 29

En efecto eran las 2 am cuando Saha se esfumo en la nada.

El silencio era un expectador frecuente en las ultimas semanas y esa noche no habia faltado a la cita.

Serena se levanto del sillon donde se encontraba y hecho una mirada al grupo.

Haruka y Michiru estaban contra la pared, abrazadas como siempre, mirandola con decisión.

Setsuna y Hotaru compartian un sillon. La primera se habia recuperado de su crisis y miraba con confianza hacia su princesa.

Rei y Mina sentadas alrededor de la mesa de la ultima cena , tenian la mirada perdida en la tristeza. Cuando Rei sostuvo la mirada con Serena esta se volvio fuerte y le devolvio la vision con fuerza y sabiduria de las guerras pasadas. Aun asi, la guerrera del amor estaba desolada.

Y Lita a su lado , su mirada tenia paciencia y perseverancia. Lista para la batalla.

Luna y Artemis sostenian su dura mirada, de conocimiento y experiencia. Listos para todo.

Y mientras hacia su recorrido , paro su vista frente a un vidrio del aparador, donde pudo vislumbrar su rostro.  
Habia envejecido, ya no habia rastros de la niña que habia sido. Ya no quedaba mas nada.  
Su corazon esta surcado por las cicatrices del presente.  
Habia madurado. Habia cambiado.

- Gracias por estar conmigo - empezo diciendo - mañana...mañana sera un dia dificil. Ustedes pintan muy bien el panaroma... Pero la verdad es que no sabemos que pasara. Pueden pasarnos cosas impensadas. No todo va a salir como lo planeamos. Si en determinado momento me toca morir... Yo.. Se que di lo mejor de mi y confio en la justicia que Apolonia jamas podra derrotar nuestro espiritu... Nuestra mision.. Que aunque pueda salirse con la suya y gobernar Tokio de Cristal, se que alguna de ustedes o alguien... Hara justicia. Lo se.

- Princesa... No dejaremos que nada le ocurra. - hablo Haruka.

- Lo se. Yo no dudo de su lealtad. Pero no todo es color de rosas verdad? Como todo puede salir bien o mal. Esta destinado al azar. Que Dios nos ayude.

Todas se levantaron, reuniendose en pos de ella. Se abrazaron y se desearon buena noches..

- mañana u hoy... Sera un dia largo. Aprovechemos a dormir ahora que podamos. Saha estara aqui a las 18 tratemos de descansar.

Todas asintieron. Y como era la ultima noche de paz y armonia , arrastraron colchones hasta la sala de estar y alli contandose anectodas y chistes , para no pensar demasiado, se durmieron profundamente.

Los rayos de luz solar entraba a ramales por el comedor.

Serena abrio lentamente los ojos. Vio el rostro de sus queridas amigas profundamente dormidas.  
Se veian tranquilas, angelicales, sin problema alguno.  
Una sombra oscurecio su rostro.

Era el dia. El Principio del Fin.

Giro su cabeza para ver la hora, el reloj marcaba las 10 am.

Serena decidio no levantarse. Iba a disfrutar su ultimo dia de paz.  
Hacia tanto tiempo que no descansaban tan bien. Asi que se permitio acostarse un rato mas.

-

Luego de un par de horas mas, todas decidieron levantarse para almorzar una comida ligera.

Cuando el almuerzo termino. Serena fue la primera que se levanto de la mesa.

- Disculpenmen. Voy a llamar a mis padres.

- Les vas a decir? - pregunto Luna.  
- No lo se. Tal vez si. Tal vez sea la ultima vez que hable con ellos. Tu iras a ver a tu abuelo Rei?- pregunto.

- No podria hacerlo. - dijo con tristeza.

- Arriba esos animos amigas- dijo lita, mientras levantaba los platos- todo saldra bien.

- Ojala tengas razon. - susurro Mina.

Serena se dirigio hacia su habitacion, busco su celular, el cual vagamente usaba y marco el numero de su madre.

La linea empezo a repicar. Una , dos, tres, cuatro... Hasta que alguien atendio el telefono.

- Hable?-

- mamá?

- Serena! Hija! Como estas?

- Bien - mintio Serena - como esta Papá? Sammy?

- Todos bien hija. Y por ahí como esta todo?

- Bien mama.

- De verdad? Pareces triste hija.

- Mira mama tengo algo importante que decirte...

- que es? Estas bien?

- si lo estoy. Si todo sale bien dentro de unos dias te lo contare.

- Como que si todo sale bien? Que es lo que esta pasando?

- Nada mama. Solo recuerda que los amo mucho. Los amo de verdad.

- Serena! Dime que esta...

Las palabras de Ikuko fueron apagas por Serena. Desconecto su celular.

Si salia victoriosa en la batalla le contaria a sus padres la verdad.

-*

Las tarde se fue volando y cuando el reloj marco las campanadas de las 18hs la sala se ilumino de color rojo con verda y aparecio en todo su esplendor Saha.

- Buenas tardes- dijo con su habitual sonrisa. - estan preparados?.

Luna y Artemis asintieron.

- Faltan 30 minutos para que anochesca y la Luna haga su presencia - continuo Saha. - Bien. Cuando Luna y Artemis sean transformados en humanos ellos rapidamente sabran donde se encuentra el enemigo. Y hoy mismo podran ir contra Apolonia y El Gran Mago.

- No puedo esperar. - comento Hotaru - hoy no me importa usar mi poder y morir.

- Por favor Hotaru. No digas esas cosas - respondio Serena - nadie morira. Lo haremos bien.

Platicaron sobre algunas cuestiones mas y las 18:30 todas se centraron en la sala principal.

- Bueno bueno - dijo Serena dedicandoles una pequeña sonrisa - lista para la ultima transformacion? . La ultima de esta batalla. Listas?

- LISTAS.

- POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA TIERRA! TRANSFORMACION!

- PLANETA INTERNO MARTE! TRANSFORMACION.

- PLANETA INTERNO VENUS! TRANSFORMACION.

- PLANETA INTERNO JUPITER! TRANSFORMACION.

- PLANETA EXTERNO NEPTUNO ! TRANSFORMACION.

- PLANETA EXTERNO URANO! TRANSFORMACION.

- PLANETA EXTERNO SATURNO! TRANSFORMACION.

- PLANETA EXTERNO PLUTON ! TRASFORMACION.

- POR EL PODER DEL COSMO ESTELAR! TRASNFORMACION.

Terminado las transformaciones , Sailor Terra tomo la palabras.

- Muy bien... Hagamos una ronda y tomemonos de las manos, tal como cuando nos teletransportamos , bien asi , Luna y Artemis al centro del circulo. Muy bien. Ahora cada una exclamara cual es su pertenencia y luego de eso yo hare la transformacion. Empiezo Yo.

Una vez acomodadas Sailor Terra empezo.

-PLANETA TIERRA!  
-PLANETA MARTE!  
-PLANETA VENUS!  
-PLANETA JUPITER!  
-PLANETA SATURNO!  
-PLANETA NEPTUNO!  
-PLANETA URANO!  
-PLANETA PLUTON!  
-SATELITE LUNAR! - Grito por fin Serena.

La sala se ilumino multicolor , tal como si fuera un arcoiris danzante , los colores se posicionaron en la habitacion.

- Amada Selene! Danos de tu poder! El poder de los guardianes de la Luna!

Artemis y Luna se elevaron, como si faltase la gravedad del lugar, pequeñar luz dorada empezo a emanar de sus cuerpos hasta cubrirlo todo.

Las jovenes scouts seguian concentradas, enviando su poder hacia el centro.

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE PLATA! TRANSFORMACION DE LOS GUARDIANES LUNARES! - grito Terra a viva voz.

Entonces un viento mitico se levanto en la habitacion, el cristal de plata se desprendio del baculo de Serena y se unio al centro con la luz , todos los vestidos de transformacion fueron cambiados.  
La luz del centro fue disminuyendo para dejar a la vista a un Artemis humano de alta estatura cabello blanco como la nieve y a una Luna esbelta y bella y pelo negro violeta como la noche.

Cuando el viento ceso , el cristal de plata volvio a su lugar, todas abrieron sus ojos para apreciar a la feliz pareja.

Luna y Artemis admiraron su transformacion. Y se arrodillaron frente a Serena , que sin darse cuenta estaba transformada como la Princesa, al igual que sus compañeras.

- Princesa Serena - dijo Luna agachando su cabeza.

- Nuestra mayor lealtad futura Neo Reina. - dijo Artemis.

- Luna , Artemis, por favor levantensen de alli - les dijo Serena. - por favor.

Los guardianes asi lo hicieron.

- Ustedes se quedaran aqui. No quiero correr riesgos. No han estado nunca en la batalla y hoy no es el dia para que empiecen. Por favor obedezcanmen.

Luna y Artemis asintieron con la cabeza.

-La esperaremos Princesa. Y si necesita ayuda iremos a buscarla entendio?- dijo Artemis.

- Esta bien ... Ahora por favor , debemos saber donde se encuentran.

Los guardianes movieron sus brazos hacia adelante extendiendolos y cerraron sus ojos , mientras frente a ellos aparecia un dije pequeño atado a una larga cadena de oro. El dije era un circulo que encerraba a un ojo , y en su pupila se podia apreciar el simbolo del bien y el mal.

- Talisman lleno de Sabiduria! Tu que trabajas con la luna milenaria dinos donde se encuentran nuestro mayores problemas!- dijo Artemis moviendo sus manos alrededor del dije mientras este flotaba a su alrededor.

Sordos ruidos se escucharon salir de alli. la habitacion se oscurecio y solo el brillo del talisman se podia apreciar.

Entonces una voz masculina ronca y perezosa dijo : GALAZXIA SEYFERT. PLANETA SKYWARD.  
" CUENTA LA LEYENDA QUE EN ESE PLANETA NO REINA LA VIDA. PERO EN EL SE CONORARA A LA REINA DEL UNIVERSO EL CUAL ES INFINITO. DOS MUJERES PELEARAN POR LA CORANA Y POR AMOR. SOLO UNA ALZARA LA COPA DE LA VICTORIA. Y ESA COPA LA CONVERTIRA EN REINA POR SIEMPRE JAMAS. NO IMPORTA SI SU ALMA ES BUENA O MALA. EL FUTURO DEPENDE DE ELLO. Y AQUELLA QUE LOGRE TOMAR LA COPA DECIDIRA EL FUTURO DE TODOS. Y YA NUNCA MAS SU PUESTO LE SERA QUITADO "

La voz callo. El talisman se apago y desaparecio.

- La copa Lunar! El enviado del mal!- dijo Serena. - Apolonia es el enviado del mal. Y si yo pierdo , Reinara por siempre jamas...

- Ya lo saben! PREPARENSEN - Dijo el Gran Mago...

Continuara


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 49.

-¿ Como?- dijo Uranus -¿ ella es el enviado del mal?

-¿ Como asi? - pregunto Jupiter sorprendida.

- En efecto ella debe ser la " nueva " enviada del mal.- dijo Saturn.

- Entonces..el gran Mago ...- dijo plut

- EL GRAN MAGO ES FARAON 90! - Sailor Cosmos interrumpiendo a Plut y abriendo los brazos de forma escandalosa.

Un murmullo de asombro recorrio el lugar.  
El panorama se estaba desmoronando con esta nueva informacion. Todas sabian lo poderoso que podia llegar a ser Faraon 90. Poderoso y destructivo.

Sailor Cosmos se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla, una vez mas el destino le daba una cacchetada y se le rei en su cara.

- ¿ Como no nos dimos cuenta? Desde que empezo esto siempre estuvo presente la Copa Lunar. Cuando se nos otorgaron estos nuevos poderes la enviada de la Reina hablo de ello. Y Apolonia tambien lo dijo. - hablo Sailor Cosmos con la mirada perdida. -

- No lo pudimos reconcer porque solo Saturn lo conocio y ella no debe recordarlo tal vez - dijo Neptune.

- Esto es como volver años atras. Todo concuerda. Oh ¿que vamos hacer? Faraon 90 es muy poderoso , Saturn tuvo que dar su vida para eliminarlo. - dijo Sailor Cosmos apesumbrada.

El pesimismo las rodeo en cuerpo entero. Y las ganas de ir a la batalla eran escasas.  
Para Sailor Cosmos por primera vez pensaba que tenia la guerra perdida.  
Ya no tenia valor ni fuerzas. Ya no mas.

Una vieja batalla entre el bien y el mal volvia en busca de revancha.

- ¿Y si no lo logramos?- pregunto Venus.

- La Copa Lunar hara reinar a cualquiera. No importa que sea bien o mal. No distingue - concluyo Mars.

- Deben dar todo de si. - hablo Terra - sus esfuerzos daran frutos. Tengan fe en ustedes. El bien reinara. Tu estas destinada hace siglos - dirigiendose a Cosmos - a ser nuestra Soberana. Esto es solo una piedra en el camino. Deben lograrlo. - y diciendo esto se esfumo del lugar, dejando un rayo de luz rojo y verde.

-¿ Terra? - Cosmos.

-¿ Se fue?- Jupiter.

- Su mision ha concluido. Ya no tenia que hacer nada aqui- dijo Artemis.

- Y ahora? - Neptune.

- Ahora a la batalla...- dijo Cosmos con la mirada perdida.

*************************************

Esta parado en mitad de una sala, y con dolor toma su cabeza entre las manos y flexiona sus piernas hasta caer en el piso.  
El malestar pasa rapidamente y puede incorporarse nuevamente.

- APOLONIA! APOLONIA!- dice con mal genio.

Unos zapatos rechinan por el corredor.

- Si Señor. Que desea?

- He podido sentir como el viejo talisman nos rastreo. Ellos ya lo saben.

- Y tambien saben sobre..?

- Lo dudo. Aunque no debemos subestimarlas. Tal vez lo sepan. Tal vez no. Ay Apolonia me siento rejuvenecido. Ya quiero que esten aqui para vengarme sobre la batalla pasada. Y para vengarte tu, claro esta.

- Y si Saturn vuelve hacerlo?

- No lo hara. Y si lo hace tendra que matar a sus compañeras.

Se dio la media vuelta, dandole la espalda a su complice y siguio hablando sin mirarla.

- Si yo muero... Todos moriran conmigo.

Era una promesa.

************************************

Las Sailor Scouts se reunen en pos del centro de la sala.

- Deben mantener en su mente el nombre del Planeta : SkyWard. Mientras yo hable, ustedes piensen ese nombre entendido!?- dijo Artemis.

- Entendido.

- Muy bien. Tomensen de las manos.

- POR EL PODER DE VENUS.  
- POR EL PODER DE MARTE.  
- POR EL PODER DE JUPITER.  
- POR EL PODER DE SATURNO.  
- POR EL PODER DE NEPTUNO.  
- POR EL PODER DE URANO.  
- POR EL PODER DE PLUTON.  
- POR EL PODER DEL COSMOS.!

- TELETRANSPORTACION DE LAS SAILOR!- dijo Artemis a toda voz.

Un sismo sacudio la casa , las luces se apagaron, los rayos de las Sailor se extendieron por toda la casa, desapareciendo al fin y dejando todo en penumbras.

El lugar recobro su tranquilida.  
Luna abrazaba a Artemis.

Las Sailor se dirigian a su batalla. La ultima.

Continuara.

_Este capitulo es el penúltimo. Ya llega el final gracias a ver si puedo acordarme, yesqui200 , serenasm, romi-haruka, si me olvido de alguien por favor sepan disculpar mi cabeza. Las quiero mucho._


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bueno bueno el capitulo final, gracias a todas las que han dejado sus reviews, Yesqui2000,Serenasm, romi-HARUKA,Sakura-mayen, y si me olvide de alguien por favor mil disculpas. Disfrutenlo.**_

Principio del formulario

Y todo se resume en tres simples palabras:" Así lo preferí "  
Pov Serena Tsukino.  
El viaje en la tele transportación fue el más largo que hice , no en consideración de tiempo y espacio, sino más bien considerando mis ánimos y las ganas de que todo esto terminara pronto, aun así el destino me jugaba una mala pasada y hasta una simple tele transportación se me volvía infinita.  
Como una vieja canción que hace tiempo que no escucho "mil pensamientos giran en mi mente, corto circuitos me causaran, ahora mismo quisiera verte." lo que más deseaba, no solo ver a Darién sino también a mi querida amiga Amy, devuelta junto a mí, en cierta medida ellos me pertenecían y yo era responsable que no estuvieran junto a mi lado.  
Cuando por fin llegamos, aterrizamos como decostumbre yo tropecé con todo a mí alrededor y me dolió más de una costilla.  
Mi leal Sailor Uranus me ayudo a levantarme.  
- ¿Estas bien cabeza de bombón? Digo Princesa .  
Uranus siempre era así, aunque quisiera aparentar tenerme respeto, ella solía tratarme como su hermana menor y consentida, y yo adoraba su faceta sobreprotectora.  
- Si gracias- susurre.  
- Empecemos a caminar- ordeno Neptune.  
El lugar era impresionantemente grande debido a que estaba desierto, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia un rumbo desconocido, mi cabeza, como muchas veces, empezó a divagar, si estuviera Amy con nosotras ya sabríamos donde ir o donde detenernos debido al peligro, ahora caminábamos por rumbos desconocidos sin ningún objetivo fijo.  
También pensé, en como los golpes de la vida me habían vuelto más madura, más señora , como solía decirme luna cuando yo estaba demasiado tiempo seria, como una vez le conté a Haruka poco quedaba de la niña llorona , egoísta ( con la comida) y tremendamente inmadura del tiempo de la batalla con Galaxia hasta ahora, a Galaxia le debo el haberme hecho madura y responsable, a partir de esa infinita pelea que casi nunca terminaba me di cuenta de lo valioso de la vida y del cargo que yo ostentaba sin siquiera merecerlo, era una PRINCESA! UNA PRINCESA GUERRERA , cuando perdí en la batalla a mis Sailor Scouts me di cuenta que ya no me servía de nada llorar o lamentarme debía luchar pero sin hacer daño, debía madurar y razonar y como toda persona pensante que se sabe manejar en este mundo debía aprender a hablar, y aprender que las cosas más difíciles no se resuelven peleando o llorando hasta conseguirlo, no, se aprende hablando y tratando de entender las actitudes ajenas, tratando de entender el porqué de las cosas, desde las perspectivas de la razón, y descubrí que me encantaba, tal vez por eso también estoy en la universidad estudiando sociología, me encanta la gente y su conducta, me gusta mi nueva yo. Aunque también mi carácter se forzó al alejamiento de mis padres, que ahora vivan en otro país, y la partida de Darién nuevamente a Estados Unidos, a veces me pregunto si él me quiere tanto como yo. Pero no hallo respuestas, solo él lo sabe y tampoco me gusta pensarlo demasiado, dejo que las cosas fluyan, algún día llegaran a su punto de determinación donde podre saber cómo son las cosas en realidad: "tiempo al tiempo, y todo lo que se quiere debajo del sol tiene su hora".  
Eché un vistazo nuevamente hacia donde nos dirigíamos, note que a nuestro alrededor no había naturaleza, o algún ser vivo sin contarnos, no me pareció raro. Al fin y al cabo no era el planeta tierra.  
- No podemos avanzar- la voz de Plut me saco a raudales de mis pensamientos.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Venus.  
- Hay una barrera invisible que impide el paso - contesto Neptune palpando hacia la nada.  
Los problemas habían comenzado. Me puse tensa, en los campo de batalla mis amigas siempre morían, no podía permitir que volviera a pasar. Retrocedí unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de pensar detenidamente que hacer, cuando choque con algo. También había un muro invisible detrás mio  
Empecé a palpar yo también los lugares presa del pánico, porque si estábamos encerradas seguro que nuestros poderes no servirían y no habría nadie para salvarnos.  
- ¿Cosmos que haces? - oí a Mars a mis espaldas. Y empezó a caminar hacia mí.  
Seguí moviendo en forma rectangular, ?palpando el muro invisible. - Estamos atrapadas- dije confirmando mis sospechas-  
- No puede ser- dijo exaltada Uranus, entonces escuche- tierra.. ¡Tiembla!-el ataque de terremoto se estrelló contra la nada misma y desapareció, el muro seguía allí.  
- Maremoto de Neptuno - entonces oí, y vi como la potente agua también quedaba sin efecto contra ese muro- es imposible.- dijo Neptune.  
- ¡Rayos sinfónicos!- el ataque eléctrico de Júpiter tampoco hizo nada.  
La desesperación corrió por mi mente. Estire mi mano derecha y entonces apareció mi Báculo que escasamente había utilizado. -Dulce. revolución. ¡estelar!- grite a viva voz, entonces se escuchó como miles de vidrios se partían en pedazos, empezamos a palpar y notamos que mi ataque había funcionamos y empezamos a correr en una dirección, como si quisiéramos evitar que el encerramiento nos sorprendiera de nuevo.  
Entonces se escuchó una voz familiar. - No tan rápido- y cuando termino de decirlo nuestros pies se estancaron en el suelo rocoso, no nos podíamos mover.  
- ¿Quién es?- pregunto Mars.  
- ¿Quién más?- replico furiosa Uranus tratando de zafarse- es Apolonia.  
- No podemos movernos. ¿Qué hacemos?  
- Lo único que sabemos- contesto Mars, entonces apunto sus manos hacia el suelo y grito-¡Saeta llameante de Marte!- no alcazamos a quejarnos cuando además de inmóviles nos vimos seriamente quemadas- ¡lo siento!- suplico Mars.  
Cuando nos recuperamos, la voz volvió a oírse- bienvenidas sailor scouts- y entonces apareció ante nosotras Apolonia en todo su esplendor junto a él Gran Mago, quien era en realidad Faraón 90.  
- Bienvenidas al Planeta SkyWard, donde la antigua profecía dice que se desarrollara la última batalla del bien y el mal, y por lo visto estamos ganando- dijo el Gran Mago.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Uranus. Aunque todos ya sabíamos cuál era la respuesta.  
Entonces el Gran agito su báculo, la tierra se abrió y apareció un gran edificio de grandes ventanales, y en uno de ellos todas pudimos divisar a Darién y Amy.  
- ¡Darién! Mi Amy!-  
- Así es princesa.- dijo mirándome triunfal.  
- Sabemos que eres Faraón 90. El talismán nos los dijo. Devuélveme a esas personas, no juegues con sus vidas.  
- ¿Vidas?- dijo mirando a Apolonia- creí que estaban muerta, o por lo menos uno de ellos- dijo señalando el cuerpo inerte de Amy. Eso me dolió demasiado. Por lo menos Darién estaba vivo. pero ver ahí el débil cuerpo de Amy me desmorono y con lágrimas en los ojos sin darme cuenta grite- Dulce. Revolución... ¡estelar! El ataque salió de sorpresa dirigido hacia Apolonia, aquel ser que deseaba mi vida, mi pasado y futuro, y que no tenía remordimiento en herir a mis seres queridos y matarlos sin piedad, el ataque le dio de lleno y pude herirla, es que estaba tan enojada con todo esto que poco ya quedaba de mi cordura pensante, paz y amor.  
- ¿Cómo te atreves? - dijo de forma cruel Faraón 90- ¡Destrucción total!-  
El mundo se detuvo, Faraón 90 lanzo contra mí su poder de aniquilación, nadie, ni yo alcanzamos a reaccionar, el poder dio de lleno en mi pecho y antes de perder el conocimiento pude ver como el cristal de plata del báculo se rompía en mil pedazos. Por mi mente pasaron todas y cada una de las batallas y solo pude pensar que en cada una yo había elegido hacerlo, yo lo había preferido. Y todo se volvió negro.

Pov Rei Hino/Sailor Mars.  
En las dos batallas en las que morí, nunca entendí del porque los llantos desesperados de Serena hacia mí. Sabía que a pesar de las peleas y demás ella me amaba muchísimo. Tanto como yo a ella, aunque ciertos factores de la vida, en algún momento me hubiesen llevado por otros derroteros equivocados, lo cuales, gracias al cielo corregí y me encontraba aquí nuevamente defendiendo nuestro mundo, nuestro planeta.

Cuando El Gran Mago lanzo su poder, nadie lo predijo, no pensamos que iría tan rápidamente al grano, sino más bien lucharíamos hasta el final, como se supone. Aun así debido a la sorpresa del ataque de Cosmos su reacción fue la de venganza absoluta.

Verla allí desmoronarse, verla allí cayendo de rodillas, verla allí mirando como su Cristal de Plata, el cual significaba su vida, se destruía, .fue lo peor de todo, fue como si mi corazón se detuviese con el de ella.  
- ¡Serena!- grite corriendo a su lado- ¡ Serena!

Llegue a su lado, por suerte al parecer ya nos podíamos mover. La tome entre mis brazos y pude sentir como su cuerpo se iba enfriando, pude sentir su vida yéndose, la abrase fuerte, mientras las demás nos rodeaban.  
-¡! Serena tonta, despierta ¡ no mueras! No nos dejes- dije casi sin voz con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Serena ya no despertó, ni siquiera pudo despedirse. Levante mi cabeza y a mi alrededor, todas lloraban junto a mí, habíamos dado la espalda a nuestro enemigo, y nos habíamos dispuesto a llorar a quien había sido todo para nosotras. Caí en la cuenta que con la muerte de ella, todo se había perdido, y la copa lunar debería aparecer ante Apolonia, y ese simplemente seria el fin de todo.  
Gire mi cabeza para ver a nuestros enemigos y ahí estaba Apolonia recuperándose de un simple golpe, mientras yo lloraba por una muerte, la vi sonriente, triunfal. Su mirada su nublo y con exaltación exclamo  
- ¡ Donde está la maldita copa lunar! ¡Ya debería haber aparecido al matar a esa maldita!- sus palabras dolieron en lo profundo de mi alma. Me levante con decisión.  
- No porque hayas matado a Serena la copa lunar aparecerá ante ti, Serena vivirá por siempre en nuestros corazones.  
¿Qué? - Dijo - ¡QUIERO LA COPA LUNAR! ¡AHORA!-  
Entonces Uranus respondió.  
- Deberás matarnos entonces.  
Las demás se pararon atrás mío, dejamos a Serena recostada en el frio piso, y nos dispusimos a pelear por su dignidad y porque su legado quedara en esta vida todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Sentí sobre mi hombro el peso de las cuatro manos de las Outhers, ahora yo manejaba la batalla y jure por la memoria de Serena que Apolonia tendría su merecido, yo no era Serena, yo no era compasión y amor. Yo era la guerrera del fuego. Yo iba a defender su trono a toda costa.  
- Mi Planeta Protector Es Marte, el Planeta Rojo, Soy la Sailor del Fuego: Sailor Mars.  
- Mi Planeta Protector Es Júpiter, el Planeta de las Tormentas, soy la Sailor Del Trueno: Sailor Júpiter.  
- Mi Planeta Protector es Venus, el Planeta de Afrodita, Soy la Sailor del Amor y la Belleza: Sailor Venus.  
- Mi Planeta Protector es Urano, el Planeta del Viento, Soy la Sailor del Aire: Sailor Uranus.  
- Mi Planeta Protector es Neptuno, el Planeta de las profundidades Marinas, soy la Sailor Del Agua: Sailor Neptune.  
- Mi planeta Protector es Plutón, el Planeta del Tiempo, soy la Sailor del Cambio: Sailor Plut.  
- Mi Planeta Protector es Saturno, el Planeta del Silencio, Soy la Sailor del Nacimiento y a Destrucción: Sailor Saturn.  
Ya listas en posición de ataque, preparadas para defender a nuestra Princesa.  
- Somos las Sailor Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia y en el Sagrado nombre de la Princesa, te castigaremos.- dije con altivez.  
- En el nombre de la ¡Luna!- dijimos a coro.  
- Ya terminaron con su ¿espectáculo? ahora empieza el mío- dijo el Gran Mago y desapareció.  
El lugar se volvió de noche repentinamente y no podíamos ver hacia dónde íbamos, de pronto ya no sentí el suelo bajo mis pies y nos vimos cayendo, parecía que nos habíamos caído de un acantilado, y fue tanto el trayecto en declive que perdí el conocimiento.

Desperté cuando sentí el golpe del suelo rocoso contra mi cara, me encontraba sola, en un lugar desierto.  
- ¿Chicas? - grite mientras trataba de incorporarme- ¿hay alguien? - entonces vi, como una figuras, o más bien sombras se movían a traves de unas colinas a distancia bastante cerca de mí. Me puse en posición y cuando vi que la sombra se acerca nuevamente grite:  
- Saeta llameante..  
- ¡Espera! - dijo una voz familiar- aquí estamos todas-y detrás de la colina vislumbre a mis amigas. Pero no vi el cuerpo de mi amiga Serena.  
- ¿Alguien más se desmayó en la caída?- todas asintieron, se veían confusas, alteradas, y con miedo, al igual que yo.  
- Entonces el cuerpo de Serena lo debe tener la maldita esa.- susurre.  
Otra vez en el lugar donde estábamos volvió a oscurecerse, y vimos a los lejos formas luminosas que se acercaban a nosotras. De pronto un rayo salió disparado hacia nuestro encuentro.  
- Campo. de ¡energía!- el báculo de Saturn, libero su poder, y nos libró de ser destruidas en miles de pedacitos, la luz volvió a desaparecer, y en poco segundo la vimos más cerca. Entonces el día (si se podía llamar de esa forma) volvió y la oscuridad se fue. Y nuestro ojos pudieron apreciar el horror, cientos y cientos de malignas estaban al frente de nosotras, detrás de ellas, estaba el gran edificio que nos había mostrado anteriormente el Gran Mago, supe que allí también estarían los cuerpos de mi amigas y Darién.  
- ¡Debemos llegar al edificio!  
Todas asintieron mis palabras. Todas queríamos devuelta a Serena, aunque no sabíamos si eso era posible, pero al menos albergábamos las esperanzas de saber que hasta que no matara a la última de nosotras no podría obtener jamás la copa lunar.  
Nos pusimos en posición, mientras que las malignas, venían a la carga sobre nosotras. Nos superaban en número y tal vez en poder. Pero daríamos lo mejor de sí.  
- Tú debes correr junto con Saturn hacia el gran edificio. Nosotras las detendremos.- dijo Uranus.  
- No yo luchare, y luego iremos todas hacia allí.-dije.  
- Ya me oíste, nosotras te alcanzaremos. Ve con Saturn, ella te ayudara- Uranus le dio una mirada significativa a Hotaru.- ya sabes lo que debes hacer si las cosas no marchan bien. Serena no lo quería, pero ella ya no está.  
- Si lo sé- dijo Saturn- para eso estoy aquí, para ayudar a la Princesa.  
- Pero.-  
- Pero nada! Ve allí, nosotras llegaremos, no te preocupes. -dijo júpiter- no te rindas, estaremos contigo.  
- Animo amiga, ¡ve a salvar a nuestro príncipes, ve!- dijo Venus.  
Las demás me miraron dándome ánimos, dirigí mi vista hacia el frente y pude ver cuán cerca estaban las malignas de nosotras.  
- Fuego sagrado de marte. ¡Enciéndete!- me abrí paso con las pocas malignas que mi ataque había podido eliminar o herir y salimos con Saturn corriendo hacia nuestro propio destino. A lo lejos pude escuchar a mis amigas peleando, sirviéndome de escudo, dándome el privilegio de poder ir a salvar a este mundo junto con Saturn.  
No podía haber pedido más. Era lo que había yo había preferido. Había preferido ser una guerrera. Había preferido esta vida, a la normal. Yo lo había preferido más tarde que temprano, aun así lo había hecho.  
Esta es la vida que preferí.  
Esta soy yo.

Redacción en 3era persona.

Mientras unas decididas Sailor Mars y Sailor Saturn se dirigían hacia aquel gran Edificio , donde reinaba el odio y la codicia, las demás Scouts han quedado en la batalla, con un numero incontable de Malignas, esperando poder derrotarla e ir en ayuda de Sailor Mars , así Saturn , llegado el caso, no tenga que usar su poder.  
- ¡ESPADA DE URANO...ELIMINA!

- ¡GRITO MORTAL!  
El ataque de las Outhers fue tan grande, porque fue lanzado en conjunto, que destruyo ? del porcentaje de las malignas que había allí en el lugar. Pero las que quedaron fueron las más poderosas.  
- Cadena de amor de ¡venus! -  
- Centella relampagueante de júpiter!  
- Son demasiadas- dijo Uranus al ver que los ataques de las inners era insuficiente.  
Las malignas siguieron ganando terreno. Y al ser solo 5 sailor scouts, ya no podían más.  
- ¿Ya se rinden?- dijo una burlona voz.  
- ¿quién es? - dijo Uranus mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de las malignas.  
- ¡AHORA!  
Las Sailor Scouts no entendieron esas palabras, pero muy pronto lo sabrían, el día nuevamente se hizo de noche, entonces las malignas se deslizaron con poder sobre ellas, sujetándolas por los brazos y piernas. El día volvió al lugar.  
Las jóvenes se vieron imposibilitadas de todo movimiento.  
- ¿Pensaron que todo sería tan fácil? Yo acabare con ustedes y mi ama me recompensara.  
De detrás de las malignas que quedaban, salió de dónde provenía la voz.  
- NEFLYTE!- Dijeron a coro.  
- Así es soy Neflyte. Y esta será la última cara que vean en sus patéticas vidas.  
- No podrás matar a Mars ni a Saturn. Ellas los vencerán-  
- Por favor, no me hagas reír- Neflyte se acercó a ellas y las inspecciono de arriba abajo- como me hubiese gustado tenerlas así, para entregársela a mi ama Beryl, pero hoy, hoy pagaran por todo eso.  
Diciendo esto último, las malignas tomaron posesión de los cuerpos de las Scouts sujetándolas mas fuerte aun.  
- ¡Elimínenlas!- ordeno Neflyte.  
Fuerzas eléctricas recorrieron los cuerpos de las jóvenes guerreras, sus gritos agudos y doloridos penetraron hasta los valles más profundos de aquel extraño planeta. Ya cuando estaban casi al punto de ver nuevamente el rostro de la muerte, un viento soplo, y en él se escuchó:  
- INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER.  
- ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MARKER.  
- LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ.  
Las ligaduras que tenían aprisionadas a las moribundas Sailor, es decir las malignas, fueron destruidas gracias a las Star Lights, los cuerpos de las jóvenes cayeron casi sin vida al suelo rocoso.  
- ¡Venus! Te encuentras bien?- Sailor Healer sostenia en sus brazos parte del cuerpo de Sailor Venus- Contestame!- suplico.  
- Este desmayado niño bonito- dijo Uranus a media voz- o niña según se vea, ya se repondrá. Por cierto gracias.- dijo mientras trataba de incorporar a Neptune.  
Las Star Lights asintieron sorprendidas ante la gratitud de Uranus.  
- ¡Ustedes no se interpondrán en mis planes!- vocifero Neflyte. - ¡no otra vez!  
- ¡MALIGNAS A ELLAS!  
Un ejército de malvados demonios se aproximó a ellas en tiempo record. Las Sailor veían inminente aquel ataque, estaban debilitadas para luchar.

- CAMPO DE ENERGIA. - entonces el campo energético las cubrió a su vez, también se escuchó- ¡Eliminación!  
Cuando las Sailor abrieron sus ojos no había más nadie que ellas mismas y Neflyte. También había un desconocido. Un hombre vestido de blanco, con un Antifaz blanco cubriendo su rostro.  
- ¿Quién eres?- espeto Neflyte. - lárgate de aquí sino quieres sufrir las consecuencias.  
- Niño.- Hablo con voz grave- deberías tenerme respeto.- dijo suavemente-  
- Respeto? No me hagas reír. Acabare yo solo con todos ustedes. ¡AHORA!  
Neflyte se apresuró a lanzar su ataque pero el desconocido agito su mano con suavidad y el ataque volvió hacia él y lo destruyo por completo.  
El silencio se apodero del lugar seguido de la admiración y la sorpresa.  
- Vayan con Mars y Saturn. Mi hija las necesita.-  
- Su hija? ¿Quién es su hija?- pregunto Uranus.  
El desconocido no contesto, simplemente se esfumo en tiempo y espacio. Aun sorprendidas las Sailor se dirigieron hacia el Gran Edificio. Ya recuperadas todas se encaminaron hacia la batalla decisiva.

Pov Rei Hino/Sailor Mars.

Hacia más de media hora que habíamos entrado al Grande y Espacioso edificio, y aun no podíamos encontrar a Apolonia ni a Faraón 90. Saturn corría detrás de mí.  
Llegamos a una intersección, al final de cada una se podía ver diferentes situaciones, en una, una Gran Puerta de roble, y en otra la nada misma, elegimos la gran puerta y allí nos encaminamos. Trate de abrirla manualmente pero me fue imposible.  
- FUEGO SAGRADO DE MARTE. ¡ENCIENDETE! - en efecto mi ataque destruyo la puerta y allí esperándome estaban los cuerpo de Serena y Amy, y también de un desmayado Darién.  
Corrimos hacia ellos, y cuando llegamos otra barrera invisible como la del principio se posiciono frente a nosotras impidiéndonos el paso.  
- ¿Cómo han llegado tan pronto?- la voz de Apolonia se apodero del lugar.- todas tus amigas están muertas-dijo con crueldad. Mi corazón se partió en pedazos, si decía la verdad, Saturn y yo solo quedábamos en la batalla.  
- No nos asustas- dije mirando a la pequeña Hotaru.- daremos lo mejor de sí.  
- NEFLYTE!- vocifero. El guerrero no apareció- NEFLYTE!- no hubo señas de él.  
- ¿Necesitas de alguien más para derrotarme?- dije con voz neutral.  
- Niña insolente, ya lo veras.  
Saco su báculo, y yo saquen el mío. Si íbamos a luchar que sea en buena proporción.  
- ¡Eliminación total!- grito y yo a su vez también lance mi ataque-  
- ¡REVOLUCION DE !  
Los poderes chocaron entre sí, pero ningún podría vencer al otro, igual la fuerza que me demandaba sostener mi báculo con esa potencia era demasiada para mi sola, y si me dejaba vencer, tal vez ella podría matarme, y no estaba dispuesta a que Saturno se sacrificara una vez, la conexión que los báculos era muy potente y yo estaba perdiendo fuerza, mis ojos rodaron hacia Saturn, y para mi desgracias ella estaba alzando su báculo.-  
- ¡Aléjate! - le grite- ¡no lo harás! No otra vez.  
- Tengo una misión que cumplir.- dijo sin miramientos, yo ya no podía más, estaba a punto de desfallecer o tal vez morir bajo la influencia de Apolonia. Y ver allí a Saturn fue peor aún.  
- Al menos si morimos ella también morirá- y cuando empezó a lanzar su ataque se escuchó.  
- ¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!- el ataque de Venus rompió la conexión tirándome lejos, a los brazos de alguien que yo estaba anhelando sentir hace mucho.- Fighter- susurre. Y mis ojos se cerraron.

Narración en 3era persona.

Cuando la conexión se cortó, y Mars fue alejada de las garras de Apolonia y acunada en los brazos de Sailor Fighter, las demás guerreras entraron en acción.  
- ¡GRITO MORTAL!- Dijo Plut. Apolonia grito y fue lanzada a los aires, aun así no estaba derrotada.  
- Nosotras no somos Sailor Cosmos, ella seguramente te hubiese tenido lastima, pero nosotras te eliminaremos- dijo Uranus.- en posición Scouts! - ordeno a viva voz.- somos pocas pero lo lograremos.  
Las sailor, contando Healer y Maker, se posicionaron en ronda con las demás. Las energías empezaron a emanar de sus cuerpos.  
- ATAQUE DE LOS PLANETAS INTERGALACTICOS- grito Uranus.  
Salió lleno de poder y le dio de lleno a Apolonia a quien no mato, pero su cuerpo y estado físico volvieron a los de la dulce Molly, que gracias al ataque la maldad y codicia salió de ella.

Cuando vieron que la joven había vuelto a la normalidad, no lo podían creer. Pensaron que la matarían, pero en vez de eso la purificaron.  
- Cabeza de bombón va a quedar encantada- susurro Uranus mientras se arrodillaba en el piso llena de cansancio y dolor.  
- Aún queda el Gran Mago y ¿cómo reviviremos a Serena?- dijo Neptune volviéndola a la Realidad.  
- Mejor ocúpense de sobrevivir- dijo entrando el Gran Mago en el lugar.- me habrán dejado solo. Pero yo reinare.  
- Pero el talismán.  
- El talismán dice que unos de los enviados tendrá el poder y si no está Apolonia yo asumiré ser el nuevo enviado del mal.  
- No te lo permitiremos.  
- ¿Aún tienen fuerzas? Pues luchemos.  
Se levantaron ráfagas de viento en el lugar, que impedían la visibilidad de lo que sucedía.  
- Dragón de fuego. elimina...  
El ataque de fuego lleno los cuerpos de las Scouts, los únicos que se salvaron fueron los cuerpos de Serena, Amy y Darién.  
Las scouts quedaron mal heridas.  
- Neptune! - Uranus se movió a su lado, Neptune no respondía, tenía demasiadas heridas para resistir el último ataque.  
- Que pasa Uranus? ¿Tu Neptune no responde?- dijo burlonamente el Gran Mago.- a ver si resiste este último...  
- ¡Nooooooo!- dijo Uranus quien se posiciono del cuerpo de su amiga y sobre ella recargo el ataque de fuego. Antes de cerrar sus ojos Uranus vio como una luz se posicionaba del lugar.  
Una luz de color blanco apareció ante los presentes. Y de nuevo apareció el hombre vestido de blanco con su antifaz.  
- Ya basta Faraón 90... dijo el recién aparecido.  
- ¿Quién eres?  
- ¿Ya no me recuerdas?- el hombre recién aparecido saco su antifaz. Su tez era blanca, tenía rubios cabellos como el sol y ojos azules cielos penetrantes. Como los de Serena. Su tez, su pelo, sus ojos, era todo igual a Serena.  
- No! Tú no puedes ser él. Dijo Faraón 90 retrocediendo- ELLA TE DESTERRO, ELLA TE ENVIO LEJOS. ¡Y YO IBA A POSICIONAR A TU BASTARDA!  
- Ella? ¿De quién hablan?  
- De la mismisima reina. Dijo una voz de mujer.  
- ¡Luna! ¡Artemis!. Que hacen aquí? Pregunto Júpiter desconcertada.  
- Luna sintió la muerte de Serena y como la Reina al estar muerta su espíritu no nos podía ayudar, pero si su padre.  
- ¿Su padre? - dijo Plut.  
- Sí. - dijo el desconocido.  
Luna y Artemis se arrodillaron en pos del Rey.  
- gran Rey. Gracias por venir ayudar. Dijo Artemis.  
- No me lo agradezcas, mi hija me necesitaba. Gracias a ustedes por, luego de tantos años seguir siendo fieles a la familia real.  
Los guardianes asintieron.  
- No me importa! No me vencerán. Dijo el Gran Mago , pero ya dudaba de sus propias palabras, - yo deberé obtener .  
- La copa lunar? Lo dudo. La copa me pertenece- dijo el Rey sorprendiendo a todos.  
- ¿Cómo ha dicho majestad? Dijo Artemis sorprendido.  
- Aun cuando derrote a todas las Scouts, la copa lunar me pertenece, cuando fue destruida hace años, la copa volvió a mí, yo soy el enviado original del bien. Pero la copa no tiene efecto ya que debe usarse con la nueva generación.  
- No! No! Noooooooooo! Estas mintiendo el talismán.  
- El talismán no dice que la copa está destruida, solo dice de una batalla entre el bien y el mal. Es decir tú y yo.  
- AHHHHGRRRRR, BASTA! DESTRUCCION.  
El Rey saco su báculo, el original de Serena, y para sorpresa de muchos allí estaba el cristal de Plata.  
- Curación .  
- Total  
- Lunar!

El ataque del gran mago era sorprendentemente mayor. Pero el gran mago no ganaría. Las Scouts que estaban consiente se pararan junto al Rey y como en la vieja batalla contra Beryl cada una ayudo a su manera a su alteza.  
- Por el poder del Cristal de Planeta Venus.  
- Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Plutón.  
- Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Saturno.  
- Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Júpiter.  
- Por el poder del Prisma Lunar!  
Y como en aquella vieja batalla el poder reunido acabo con todo enemigo alguno. Faraón 90 una vez más era destruido.  
- Deben irse de aquí. - dijo el Rey afectado por usar el cristal de Plata.- llévense a mi hija, aquí tienen el cristal de plata y la copa Lunar, ahora le pertenece a ella.- y le hace entrega a Artemis, su leal guardián, del Cristal y un viejo talismán.- ahí esta guardada y conservada la Coipa Lunar. Vayan! Vayan!  
Los guardianes asintieron. Y salieron de allí. Y esta vez las Sailor habían luchado en equipo. Y estaban felices de poder recuperar a Serena.

Pov Serena Tsukino.

Desperté luego de lo que para mí había sido un largo sueño. Pero al momento en que lo hice recordé todo. Todo. Y salte de lo que sorprendentemente me di cuenta que era mi cama y los vi allí rodeándome.  
- Que paso? Donde estoy? Que paso con faraón 90 .- y me di centa que estaban mis padres y Sammy por lo que calle.  
- Descuida cabeza de bombon, ellos ya lo saben todo.  
Mis padres asintieron.  
- Mi hija es una princesa! Dijo mi madre soñadora.  
Entonces recordé.  
- Amy ..darien?  
- Traquila princesa todos estamos bien- dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta. Y la voz era de el. De mi amado darien.  
Salte de la cama y lo abraze muy fuerte. Llore en su pecho aun no pudiendo creer que era lo que había sucedido. Pero estaba todo bien. Gire la vista para ver a mis amigos y allí no faltaba nadie, hasta los Three Lights estaban junto a mi.  
- Deben contarme que paso- suplique.  
- Esta bien. pero siéntate y ecucha.- dijo Haruka sentándome en la cama.  
Y empezó su relato..

Epilogo.

Estoy sentada en la terraza de un conocido restaurant, hemos ofrecido una recepción antes de mi boda con Darién. No puedo estar más feliz. Hace exactamente 6 meses que todo acabo. Y hace 6 meses de mi compromiso, luego de que Haruka me relatara la historia de la gran batalla. Llore al saber que mi padre, el Rey, había entregado su vida por mí, exactamente como lo había hecho mi madre siglos atrás. Me cedió su Cristal de Plata así yo podía renacer junto a Amy.  
El talismán donde se guarda la Copa Lunar lo tiene uno de mis guardianes, protegiéndolo, hasta que Darién y yo estemos listos y por supuesto casados para convertirnos en los verdaderos Reyes.  
Los three Lights no se marcharon más. Están junto a mis bellas Inners haciéndolas felices, presumo que habrá boda dentro de poco de Rei y Seiya, son los más enamorados del grupo a excepción de Darién y Yo por supuesto. Jajá.  
Cuando pudimos recuperarnos del todo, ayudamos a Andrew a recuperar su negocio, aún están en obras, ya que lo que destruyo Malachite fue demasiado. Lita y Andrew han entrado en confianza, ¡por fin! Yo presumo que están saliendo y trato de investigar, pero Darién no me deja. Dice que algún día nos dirán y eso espero. Aunque la curiosidad me come por dentro.  
En cuanto a los Three Lights su princesa jamás estuvo bajo la influencia de Apolonia, ya que ellos lograron protegerla y gracias a eso, ella les concedió vivir en la tierra como hombres y junto a Luna y Artemis, los cuales siguen con su forma humana, los convertimos en guerreros.  
A horas de mi Boda con Darién no puedo ser más feliz.  
Setsuna volvió a la puerta del tiempo, volverá mañana para mi casamiento, desde allí nos ha comunicado que todo marcha a las mil maravillas, el futuro está claro y bello.  
Desde donde estoy observo a mis padres charlando animadamente con Darién, gracias al cielo lo han aceptado sin mayor esfuerzo y ha hecho buenas migas con mi padre. Mi familia no volvió a irse.  
En esta primavera las chicas y yo volveremos a ingresar a la Universidad.  
Doy gracias que todo esté bien.  
En cuanto a Molly ella no se acuerda de nada de lo que paso y para mi es un alivio. Ella volvió a ser mi amiga nuevamente.

Veo a la gente a mi alrededor, a los desconocidos riendo, felices , o tal vez tristes, veo a los jóvenes enamorados y a los niños travieso y no puedo obviar el hecho de que ellos están con vida gracias a mi grupo de guardianas. Porque esta vez el mundo les debe un nuevo día a mis guardianas, ella hizo todo por mí y por ellos. Por este mundo, nuestro lugar.

Hace 6 meses que hay paz en el universo. Lo sé porque lo puedo presentir. Y cuando sea el momento Darién y yo iniciaremos Tokio De Cristal.

Porque como así preferimos ir a cada batalla así también anhelamos de vez en cuando un momento de relax y paz. Y sabemos muy bien que aún no estamos preparados para asumir los cargos potenciales del futuro.

Eso vendrá solo. Pero ya es otra historia

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Y QUE LES PARECIO? CUENTEMEN. SI QUIEREN MAÑANA SUBO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE VOLVER A EMPEZAR, LA SEGUNDA PARTE. FELIZ DIAS A TODOS LOS PAPIS. SALUDINES**_


End file.
